Chiquitín
by RAkAoMi
Summary: Sin querer,Harry traga poción encogedora y se convierte físicamente en un niño de tres años. Su mente sigue siendo la de un chico de dieciocho. ¿Cómo será su vida escolar mientras no recupere la normalidad?. ¡Subido el cap 7 y el Epílogo! Fic terminado.
1. La poción encogedora

**Nota de la autora: **02 de marzo de 2007.

¡Hola cómo estáis!. Espero que bien. Gracias por los reviews dejados en "Tú no eres fea", "Oesed" y en los de mis restantes historias ya publicadas. Estoy deseandito que lleguen las vacas de Semana Santa, sobre todo porque tendré la visita de una gran amiga mía. ¡Jó qué bien nos lo vamos a pasar! Yuuh.

Aquí os traigo mi nueva creación. Es una serie que mayormente pretende ser una historia cómica pero como es habitual en mí tendrá un poco de todo.

La serie surgió porque hace ya como tres años, en la página "El portal de Ranma y Akane", donde empecé a escribir por primera vez fics, creé una historia llamada "Baby Ranma" que en su día tuvo bastante éxito. Si queréis visitar la página y leer el fic (aunque mi estilo de escritura ha cambiado mucho desde entonces) entrad en mi perfil de fanfiction y veréis el link.

Pensé que hacer algo parecido con los personajes de Harry Potter podría ser interesante además de divertido. Por otro lado, he sido niñera antes que maestra y puedo deciros que conozco perfectamente cómo funcionan esas pequeñas mentecillas que a los niños les lleva a hacer cosas por las que un adulto puede morirse de risa o enfadarse hasta ponerse rojo. Jurjurjur. Claro que yo siempre soy peor que ellos. Aún recuerdo cuando me decía la madre de Ramón, Carlota y Braulio… "Yo no sé a quién reñir más, si a mis hijos o a ti". Pa que luego me venga Peter Pan con su "no quiero crecer"…Sí sí… yo le gano seguro. ;-)

Espero que os guste esta nueva historia. He vuelto a cambiar el estilo narrativo, pues mayormente en mis otras historias suelo centrarlo casi todo en Hermione. Ahora no seré yo o Hermione quien os relate lo que ocurre sino que será otro persona quien desde su punto de vista os lo contará todo. Ya me diréis qué os parece. Un beso fuerte. RAkAoMi.

* * *

**Simbología:**

- Con guión y letra normal, diálogo de los personajes.

- Con cursiva y comillas, pensamientos internos.

* * *

"**Chiquitín."**

"**Cap. 1. La poción encogedora."**

Todo empezó esta mañana, cuando, estando en clase de pociones, el caldero de Neville empezó a escupir poción encogedora por todas partes.

Todos los presentes se escondieron bajo las mesas para evitar los proyectiles, todos menos yo, que había llegado tarde a clase y cuando vi aquel lío, no pude evitar quedarme con la boca abierta, por lo que algo de poción entró en mi garganta. Tampoco pude evitar tragármela, fue más bien un acto reflejo, y de repente noté cómo se me encogía el cuerpo tanto como para aparentar tres años.

No podía caminar pues las ropas me estaban enormes, entonces escuché la voz del profesor Snape gritándome "¡Potter, es usted un idiota integral!. Bueno, supongo que di esa impresión pero tampoco es que planease lo que me ocurrió.

Antes de intentar decir algo, tanto Ron como Hermione se acercaron a mí preguntándome si me encontraba bien.

Supongo que no pude evitar mirarme más que alucinado cuando contemplé mi nuevo tamaño. Snape dejó salir su tan ya conocida risa sarcástica.

Quiso hacerme beber una poción pero yo me largué de la clase tan rápido como pude, sin poder evitar tropezar una y otra vez con mis ropas. Al final terminé agarrándolas y subiéndolas lo suficiente para poder mover los pies con facilidad.

Cuando llegué a la Sala Común de Gryffindor me senté en el sofá, con algo de esfuerzo claro, porque las ropas aún me estorbaban el movimiento.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que vi a mi mejor amiga acercarse con paso acelerado al lugar donde me encontraba. Ella tomó asiento a mi lado.

Después de carraspear un poco, me dijo…

- Cuánto lo siento, Harry. Aunque si no hubieras entrado tarde esto no te habría ocurrido.

Todo lo que pude decir fue…

- ¿Eh?

- Digo, que si hubieses llegado a tu hora no habrías terminado así.

No sé cuántas veces parpadeé mientras la miraba con incredulidad. O sea, yo convertido en un enano y ella encima… ¡diciéndome que había sido culpa mía!.

Tener amigos para esto…

- De todos modos tampoco debiste marcharte, creo que Snape iba a administrarte la poción que te devolvería tu tamaño real. ¿Por qué no volvemos a clase y le pides que te la de?

Volví a parpadear sin decir palabra y creo que eso, empezó a preocupar a Hermione. Ella se acercó más a mi cara, como intentando examinar mi expresión. Yo tragué saliva sin poderlo evitar. Era la primera vez en toda mi vida que fui consciente de lo bonitos que eran los ojos de mi mejor amiga.

- Voy a hacerte unas preguntas y quiero que las respondas todas. ¿De acuerdo?

Asentí con la cabeza y ella no esperó más para cumplir con lo que me había dicho.

- ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Hady.- _"Un momento…¿Por qué no puedo decir la r doble?"_

- ¿Sabes quién soy?- Preguntó ella señalándose con el dedo índice.

- Hedmione.

Entonces entró Ron, y ella le señaló.

- ¿Y él, sabes quién es?

- Don.

- Si nos recuerda es buena señal.- Dijo mi amigo pelirrojo tomando asiento al lado de Hermione.- Supongo que podría haber sido peor.

- ¿Peor que esto?.- Dijo ella señalándome.- No sé de qué manera podría empeorar. Para mí, ya es nefasto que se haya convertido en un niño pequeño. Imagínate lo que podría hacerle Malfoy si alguna vez le viera solo por ahí.

- Entonces lo tenemos facilísimo, si estamos siempre con él Draco no podrá hacerle daño.

- De todas maneras quiero saber hasta qué punto es pequeño. Antes de llegar tú estaba preguntándole algunas cosas.

- Por mí puedes seguir con el interrogatorio.

- De acuerdo. Harry…

- ¿Sí?- pregunté mirándola directamente.

- ¿Cómo te sientes?

- Bien.- Dije sinceramente, aunque oculté el hecho de que también me sentía bastante shoqueado por todo el asunto de mi nuevo cuerpo.

- ¿Quieres jugar al Quidditch?.- Preguntó Ron y no tardé en decirle con una sonrisa enorme…

- ¡Sí!

- Para mí que está estupendo. Es el de siempre.

"_Sí bueno"_- pensé- _"Con la única diferencia que ahora veo las cosas cuatro veces más grandes de lo que considero normal. Me parece que hasta el simple hecho de ir al servicio me va a costar la misma vida. Me veo diciéndole a Ron que me ayude a sentarme en el váter."_

- No lo dirás en serio.

Escuché que dijo la voz de Hermione.

- No pretenderás que juegue al Quidditch cuando hasta su propia escoba le quedará enorme.

- Podemos encogerla con algún hechizo.

Yo iba a contestar que estaba de acuerdo pero la voz de mi mejor amiga volvió a escucharse con seriedad.

- ¿Es que has perdido el juicio?. El Quidditch es un deporte peligroso. ¡Y él sólo es un niño!

Volvió a señalarme y yo empecé a sentirme más pequeño de lo que tenía el cuerpo ahora.

- Incluso los niños de su edad pueden practicar deporte si lo hacen con cuidado y son supervisados por un adulto.

- Ronald Bilius Weasley…

Le vi tragar saliva cuando ella pronunció su nombre al completo.

- No permitiré que pongas a Harry en un peligro semejante. Yo creo que lo mejor que puede hacer, es no volar mientras no haya recuperado su verdadero tamaño.

- Pero Hermione…- dijo Ron.- No puedes quitarle lo que más le gusta…

- Sí, si considero que es por su propio bien y seguridad vital.

- Es que si haces eso no ganaremos ni un partido. Tú sabes que Harry es el mejor buscador que tiene el colegio, si nos lo quitas, seguro que perdemos.

- Entonces suspended la liga escolar.

- ¡De eso nada!

- Pues ya puedes ir buscando otro buscador para Gryffindor porque no permitiré que vuele en un estado tan…vulnerable.

Yo estaba a punto de añadir que podía cuidarme solito pero entonces escuché la voz de Ron decirle a Hermione con acidez…

- Tú no eres su madre para prohibirle cosas.

Ella soltó un bufido antes de responderle.

- No lo soy, pero sí la mujer que más le quiere en el mundo además de la que más se preocupa por él. Sólo por eso, me creo con todo el derecho de prohibirle todo lo que considere oportuno.

Cuando la escuché decir que era la mujer que más me quería en el mundo, sentí un cosquilleo interno rarísimo, pero al mismo tiempo me gustó.

La verdad es que estaba cansado de escuchar a mis dos mejores amigos hablar de mí como si no estuviera presente pero supongo que lo hacían creyendo que yo era un niño de tres años tanto de mente como de cuerpo. Lo que no sabían, es que a pesar de mi aspecto, mis sentimientos y mi mente seguían iguales a cuando tenía 18 años.

Tras varios intentos de convencer a Hermione y viendo de paso que no servía de nada, Ron se dio por vencido en lo del Quidditch. Puedo decir que me fastidió mucho que ella me prohibiera jugar pero en mi interior supe que era lo mejor. Después de todo, un niño de tres años no tendría la misma fuerza y capacidad para atrapar la snitch que uno de dieciocho.

Así que acepté silenciosamente la decisión de mi mejor amiga mientras veía cómo mi otro mejor amigo se levantaba con ímpetu del sofá, le gritaba a Hermione "¡Eres insufrible!" y desaparecía de la Sala Común. Dejándome solo con ella otra vez.

Ella volvió a mirarme pero esta vez no tragué saliva, sólo la miré con la misma atención que ella a mí. Había algo más que atención en sus ojos marrones, lo que más vi era curiosidad y supe que volvería a hacerme preguntas.

- Harry…

- Qué.

- ¿Dónde están tu papá y mamá?

- Muedtos.

- Entonces lo recuerdas.- Dijo ella más para sí misma que para mí.- ¿Con quién vives?

- Tío Vednon, Tía Petunia y pimo Dudley.

- ¿Sabes dónde estás?

- En el cole.

- ¿Y sabes qué clase de colegio es éste?

- Uno de magia.

- Muy bien. Supongo que mayormente tus recuerdos están en buen estado. ¿Recuerdas qué ocurrió este verano?

- Matamos a Voldemod.

- Correcto. Supongo que también sabrás que ya no tienes grandes enemigos. Salvo Draco Malfoy. ¿Le recuerdas?

- Sí.

- ¿Y te acuerdas también que lleva años intentando jorobarte la existencia?

- Sí.

- En cualquier caso no tienes que preocuparte, ni Ron ni yo te dejaremos solo mientras seas pequeño, así que no creo que él se atreva a hacerte pupa. ¿Me has comprendido?

Yo asentí con la cabeza, ella dijo…

- Me alegro.

- Hedmione…

- Qué.

- ¿Pod qué me peguntas tantas cozaz?

- Porque quiero averiguar si también eres pequeño de mente.

- ¿Eh?

- Tragaste una poción que te hizo encoger, Harry, sólo quiero saber si también te has hecho pequeño en la cabeza.

- No entiendo.

- Eso solo demuestra que eres un niño chico.

- Yo zoy gande…

- No…

- Zí…

- No, cielo, no lo eres.- Dijo con cariño acariciándome el pelo negro. Yo la miré sin entender lo que me había llamado, así que se lo pregunté.

- ¿Qué ez cielo?

- Una expresión cariñosa. Mi madre me la decía cuando yo era niña.

- ¿Tan chica como yo?

- Sí. Incluso me lo dice ahora que soy grande.

Entonces se me ocurrió preguntarle la edad. Aún sabiéndolo, tenía curiosidad por escuchar su respuesta.

- ¿Cuántoz añoz tienez?

- Diecinueve.

- Ala…- Dije moviendo la mano de arriba abajo, ella se rió un poco.- Zí que erez gande.

- Uy sí, comparada contigo soy muy grande. Pero quiero que sepas que a pesar de eso seguiré siendo tu amiga.

- Gaziaz.

- De nada. Antes pronunciabas la ese. Supongo que cuanto más tiempo pases bajo esta apariencia, más niño te volverás.

Un escalofrío me recorrió el cuerpo cuando lo pensé. Una cosa era tener un cuerpo de niño, otra muy distinta que incluso mi cerebro fuese infantil.

Y la verdad es que tener la madurez propia de un niño de tres años no me hacía ninguna gracia. Pero ella tenía razón, el no pronunciar bien determinadas letras no era el único cambio que yo experimentaría, porque conforme fueron pasando las horas, yo mismo noté cómo mi comportamiento se volvía más infantil.

Entonces llegó el almuerzo y mis tripas sonaron. Hermione se rió otro poco. Intenté levantarme del sofá pero tropecé con mis ropas grandes y si Hermione no me hubiese agarrado por la cintura, habría caído de boca al suelo.

Ella me sentó en su regazo, sacando la varita y apuntándola a mis ropas. En cuestión de segundos, estuvieron ajustadas a mi nuevo cuerpo.

Yo se lo agradecí con una sonrisa sincera. Ella me besó en la mejilla, algo que ya había hecho otras veces, pero ahora lo sentía distinto.

Como si en vez de una amiga, me hubiese besado una madre. Y eso era lo extraño, que yo sabía perfectamente que ella nunca lo fue pero de algún modo, la sentí como tal. Quizás sea porque a lo largo de seis años y medio, ella siempre se ha portado conmigo no sólo como mi mejor amiga sino como una mamá.

Durante años, deseé no sólo conocerla sino haber experimentado todo el cariño que podría haberme dado, porque por lo que he podido ver en la madre de Ron, es un cariño y una preocupación constante que no desaparece jamás.

Supongo que tampoco puedo quejarme porque aunque mi verdadera madre esté muerta y no haya estado conmigo todo este tiempo, de alguna manera sí he tenido una figura materna y fraternal a mi lado. Y siempre en la misma persona. En una chica.

Una que muchos llaman "repelente y sabelotodo" pero que para mí es mucho más que eso. Porque desde que me hice amigo de Hermione Granger ella ha cuidado de mí de miles de formas distintas. Ella ha sido mi madre, mi hermana, mi amiga, mi apoyo incondicional y mi consejera más fiel. Ha sido de todo menos mi novia.

Cuando más metido estaba en pensamientos de ese estilo, escuché su voz decirme…

- ¿Quieres que te encoja las gafas?

- Zí.

- Toma.

- Gaziaz.

- Supongo que deberíamos ir al Gran Comedor. Pero es mejor que primero vayamos a tu habitación. Así podré encoger todo tu vestuario.

- Vale.

- Te ayudaré a bajar del sofá.

- Yo pedo zolo.

- No Harry, ni si quiera te llegan los pies al suelo. Podrías caerte y hacerte daño. Déjame que te coja en brazos.

Creo que la miré con una cara de asombro tal que quizás por eso se rió con ganas. Aún así me cogió y en menos de tres segundos me dejó de pie sobre el suelo.

Yo estaba que no me lo creía. Aunque debo reconocer que me encantó el simple hecho de estar en sus brazos. No sé, era muy reconfortante.

Además de que volví a sentir que más que estar con mi mejor amiga estaba con una especie de madre adoptiva. Una que seguro me cuidaría más que bien durante todo el tiempo que pudiese durar mi estado. Pues ya durante seis años y medio de conocernos, ella siempre me había cuidado estupendamente.

Comenzamos a caminar hacia mi habitación. Ella abrió la puerta del dormitorio y pasamos al interior. Como siempre, estaba hecho un desastre pero después de siete cursos, Hermione ya no se asustaba al ver el desorden.

Caminé hasta mi baúl, que estaba como siempre a los pies de mi cama. Hermione se agachó y con mi ayuda, comenzamos a sacar todas las prendas.

Tantos las de vestir como las interiores. La verdad es que me dio vergüenza que viese mis calzoncillos, pero ella no hizo ningún comentario y eso que yo estaba seguro de que vería lo roja que se me había puesto la cara. Hermione comenzó a encoger toda mi ropa, hasta que ya no hubo nada que no hubiese podido ponerme. De repente preguntó…

- ¿Dónde están los pijamas?

- No tengo.- Dije aún colorado.

- ¿Cómo que no?. Pues eso hay que arreglarlo. Escribiré a mi madre para que te mande los míos.

Ahora sí que se me debió de quedar una cara de susto enorme porque Hermione se rió más todavía. Yo dije con algo de timidez…

- Pedo tú erez una niña. Yo no tero ponedme pijama de niña. Yo zoy un niño…

- Oye.- Me dijo ella en ese tono maternal que llevaba rato empleando conmigo.- Mis pijamas no son tan de nena. Yo tenía incluso uno de coches.

- ¡Yo quedo eze!

- Lo tendrás. Ése, el de payasos, el de gatitos, patitos e incluso el de lacitos rojos. Bueno no, el de lacitos no. Pero los demás te los pondrás.

- ¿Pod qué tienez tuz pijamaz de pequeña?

- Porque mi madre los guardó por si yo alguna vez tuviera hijos y quisiera ponérselos. Lo que me recuerda que debo explicarle en la carta que no estoy embarazada ni nada por el estilo. Le contaré lo que te ha ocurrido y estoy segura que a ella no le importará enviarme toda la ropa que pueda pedirle.

- ¡Zolo quiedo loz pijamaz!. Dopa ya tengo.

- Sí Harry, lo sé. Yo misma la encogí. ¿Nos vamos a comer ahora?

- Zí.

- ¿Caminas tú solo o te cojo de la mano?

- Yo pedo andad zolo.

- Bueno. Pero no te apartes de mí. Recuerda lo que te dijimos de Draco.

- Vale Hedmione. Eztadé contigo todo el tiempo.

- Buen chico.

Ella me acarició el pelo negro y el cosquilleo volvió a aparecer. A pesar de que le dije que caminaría solo, ella no lo aceptó. Agarrando una de mis manos mientras caminábamos hacia el Gran Comedor. No me soltó hasta el momento en que estuvimos en la mesa de Gryffindor. Quise sentarme, pero antes de intentarlo ella se agachó, me cogió en brazos y me depositó con suavidad al lado de Ron. Seguidamente tomó asiento a mi lado.

Ron se rió, no sólo por lo que había hecho ella sino por la cara que se me debió de quedar.

Tuve que soportar algunas bromas de mi mejor amigo, unas que no iban dirigidas a mí sino a ella. La verdad es que más que gracia me hicieron pensar en lo guay que sería retorcerle el cuello.

Porque el simple hecho de escuchar cosas como "¿Seguro que es tu mejor amigo? Más bien parece tu hijo" o "¿Y luego qué Hermione, le limpiarás el culito cuando haga caca?" o esto otro "¿También le arroparás cuando se acueste?" no me sentaron nada bien pero ya la gota que colmó el vaso y que me hizo visionar en mi imaginación cómo lo mataría fue escucharle decir "Seguro que termina llamándote Mamá". Porque me sentó fatal que lo dijera.

Después de todo, él sabe lo mucho que he añorado y sigo añorando el hecho de no tener ni madre ni padre. Ron no debió burlarse así de mí, demostró lo que tantas veces le había dicho Hermione en otras ocasiones. El no tener "Ni pizca de sensibilidad". La madre que lo parió…hay veces que me planteo cómo puedo considerarle mi mejor amigo. Ésta fue una de ellas.

Cuando miré a Hermione, me di cuenta que le temblaba un poco la barbilla. A ella sólo le ocurría eso cuando estaba a punto de llorar o estallar de rabia.

Fue lo segundo, porque antes de que Ron se lo esperase, ella se levantó de su asiento, echó su cuerpo un poco hacia delante y le plantó tal coscorrón que no sólo le produjo un chichón tremendo horas después sino que le hizo gritar como pocas veces le había oído.

La verdad es que se lo merecía. Él no tenía por qué burlarse así de Hermione. Después de todo, lo único que hizo ella fue cuidarme.

Bueno, eso lo ha hecho desde que me hice su amigo. Pero ahora lo hacía de forma distinta debido a mi nuevo estado. Cosa que considero normal, después de todo, soy un niño. Al menos en apariencia.

Tras los dos o tres segundos que duró su grito, Ron se puso en pie y miró a Hermione con una cara de mala leche tal, que yo pensé que le pegaría. Pero no lo hizo. Aunque sí algo que ya había hecho en otras ocasiones en que se enfadaba con ella. Llamarla de todo menos bonita.

Hermione no se quedó atrás y también se descargó a gusto. Yo me sentía igual que contemplando un partido de tenis. Moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro mientras miraba y oía todo lo que se decían aquellos dos que estaban poniéndose rojos por toda la rabia que estaban descargándose mutuamente. Llegó un momento en que sus rostros quedaron a sólo milímetros.

Yo pensé que si fuesen otras las circunstancias, probablemente se besarían. Porque después de todo, el hecho de que ellos pudieran enamorarse ya había pasado por mi cabeza el curso pasado. Pero algo en mi interior me dijo que eso no sería posible ni en la peor de mis pesadillas, porque Ron y Hermione no es que fuesen distintos sino incluso más incompatibles que el día y la noche.

Puede que exista el dicho ese que dice "Del odio al amor sólo hay un paso" pero no creo que se haga realidad en ellos sobre todo porque jamás se han odiado. Aunque sí está claro para todo Hogwarts que no se soportan demasiado. Pero eso no quita que sean dos amigos estupendos. Supongo que en algún momento de aquella enorme discusión a base de insultos y gritos, debieron recordarlo, porque de repente, se hizo el silencio.

Ron siendo Ron, no quiso disculparse con ella. Así que hizo lo que ya había hecho otras veces, soltar un bufido y marcharse con paso rápido.

Cuando él salió del Gran Comedor, Hermione dijo algo que no llegué a escuchar, aunque supongo que sería algún tipo de insulto.

Entonces se sentó a mi lado otra vez y cuando me miró, me resultó imposible creer que hacía tan sólo segundos, hubiese estado furiosa. Porque en aquellos ojos marrones no había ni rastro de ira sino de algo que yo ya conocía bien gracias a ella. El cariño. Un cariño sincero y puro que sólo reflejaban sus ojos cuando miraban los míos.

Volví a sentir el cosquilleo además de algo nuevo para mí. Una calidez bonita y relajante que me inundó por dentro en el instante en que vi su mirada marrón clavarse en la mía.

Con voz suave ella preguntó…

- ¿Estás bien?

- Zí.- Dijo mi voz infantil.- ¿Pod qué?

- Pensé que quizás te habrías asustado o preocupado al escucharnos pelear de esa forma.

- No. Eztoy acoztumbado pedo no me guta cuando ocude.

- Perdona Harry. Quiero a Ron, es un buen amigo, pero a veces es tan imbécil que no puedo evitar perder los nervios. Aunque te prometo una cosa…

- Cuál.

- Cuando estés con nosotros, intentaré no montar delante tuya, un espectáculo tan deplorable como el de hace poco.

- Gaziaz.

- De nada. Es lo menos que puedo hacer sabiendo que te afecta.

- Hedmione…

- Qué.

- ¿Pod qué ziempe te peocupaz tanto pod mí?

- Porque te quiero.- Ella besó mi pelo negro y mientras yo sentía de nuevo aquel cosquilleo interno, la vi apartarse y continuar cenando con total tranquilidad.

Cuando terminé mi plato, me comí un plátano. Hermione no tomó postre. Supongo que el asunto de su pelea le había quitado algo el apetito.

Aunque no me extrañó, si yo me hubiese peleado con Ron delante de todo el colegio supongo que lo que menos me apetecería sería seguir comiendo.

La verdad es que me habría ido más rápido que él, pero Hermione no lo hizo. Optó por quedarse conmigo, no sólo porque yo fuese pequeño ahora sino porque era lo que siempre solía hacer. Estar conmigo el mayor tiempo posible sin importar las circunstancias o el lugar.

Qué gran mujer. Y no lo pienso sólo por la diferencia de tamaño que tiene ahora respecto a mí. Sino porque lo es.

Es una mujer excepcional, la mire por donde la mire, lo es.

He tardado años en saber apreciarlo pero…en el momento en que lo tuve claro, no pasa un solo día en que no lo crea.

Al igual que creo con seguridad, que mientras esté en esta apariencia, nada malo me ocurrirá si estoy con ella.

No hace falta que Hermione me lo diga, sé perfectamente que ella me cuidará y protegerá como nadie ajeno a ella ha hecho jamás.

Ni siquiera Ron se preocupa tanto por mí como sí lo hace Hermione. Y no es sólo que lo haga es que me lo demuestra constantemente.

No puedo decir lo mismo de Ron pero sé que él, a su modo, también es un buen amigo mío. Aunque si algún día me veo en la tesitura de tener que decidir cuál de los dos es mejor amigo para mí, diría Hermione, y me daría igual si luego Ron se enfadaría o no conmigo. Por muchos berrinches que pudiera pillarse, en su interior sabría que yo tendría razón. Después de todo, él me ha fallado algunas veces, pero Hermione jamás.

A veces me asombra lo fiel y leal que es. Tanto que en ocasiones incluso me asusto. Cualquiera que no nos conociera bien, diría que esa fe ciega que tiene en mí, sería más propia de una fanática que de una amiga de verdad. Pero yo sé que Hermione Granger no tiene nada de fanática, de buena amiga muchísimo.

Más bien millones.

Mientras caminábamos fuera del Gran Comedor, Hermione volvió a agarrar mi mano. Ya no me asombré, ni tampoco lo consideré extraño.

Más bien como algo familiar. Como si toda la vida lo hubiese tenido.

Ella me acompañó hasta las escaleras que llevaban al dormitorio de los chicos de séptimo.

Se despidió de mí con un "Buenas noches" y me dio un beso en la cabeza. Luego, se quedó mirando cómo subía yo cada peldaño. Eso no era algo que ella hiciese a menudo pero en mi interior deseé que lo hiciera cada noche. Al menos todas las que pudiese pasar bajo esta apariencia de niño pequeño. Me veo tan chiquitín que en ocasiones me siento no sólo vulnerable sino indefenso.

Me revienta pensar que por culpa de este cuerpo, mis poderes serán menos efectivos. La verdad es que tengo ganas de encontrarme con Malfoy y ver si soy capaz de vencerle con la misma facilidad con que lo he hecho siempre. Y si por casualidad no es así…bueno, supongo que mis dos mejores amigos estarán conmigo para hacer lo que han hecho en incontables ocasiones. Salvarme.

Aunque quien más lo ha hecho ha sido ella. Siempre ella. Manda narices lo irónica que es la vida. Yo me hice amigo primero de Ron, luego de ella. Y a pesar de eso, ella me ha demostrado cosas en las que Ron ni siquiera ha pensado estando conmigo. Puede que cuando hice la segunda prueba del torneo de los tres magos estando en cuarto curso, "mi posesión más preciada" fuese Ron, pero desde quinto, eso cambió.

Ahora, puedo asegurar, que si tuviese que repetir aquella prueba, las sirenas capturarían a Hermione y yo no sólo haría lo posible por sacarla del lago cuanto antes sino que además le diría lo importantísima que es para mí.

Pensando en eso, entro en el dormitorio. Ron está allí. Acostado, pero sigue despierto. Le saludo con normalidad, él sólo suelta un bufido y se gira dándome la espalda. Entiendo que aún esté molesto, pero no tiene que pagarla conmigo. Después de todo, yo no le he hecho nada.

Me acerco a mi cama, y antes de intentar subirme a ella, me desvisto. Quedándome sólo en ropa interior. Como nunca he tenido pijama llevo años durmiendo así. Supongo que eso cambiará cuando Hermione me de su ropa.

Recuerdo que me dijo que tenía un pijama con coches y otros de…¿Patitos, lacitos rojos, payasos y gatitos?. Merlín, como mis compañeros me vean con eso voy a ser el hazmerreír del dormitorio cada noche. Bueno, cada noche y cada día. Porque seguro que ellos lo comentan. Maldita sea…hay veces en que desearía ser prefecto y tener un dormitorio para mí sólo, tal y como tiene Hermione este año pues a ella la nombraron prefecta nada más empezar nuestro último curso.

Lo bueno de su dormitorio es que puedo acceder a él sin ningún problema.

Supongo que nadie pensó en lo del tobogán cuando crearon los dormitorios de prefectas. Mejor, porque sería una lata tener que entrar en su habitación por la ventana y además usando la escoba. Que como no me la han encogido seguiría quedándome enorme.

En fin, supongo que es mejor que no piense en eso. Aunque sé que me va a costar mucho el aceptar que mientras esté en este cuerpo de niño de tres años, no podré jugar al Quidditch. Jolín con Hermione y su preocupación por mí…bah, no sé de qué me quejo, si sé que el no jugar es lo mejor para mí. Seguro que si me cayese de la escoba terminaría peor que si me sucediese con mi cuerpo real.

Después de todo, los cuerpos de los niños pequeños son mucho más frágiles que los de adolescentes o adultos.

No…no voy a amargarme por no practicar el deporte mágico que más me apasiona en el mundo. Aunque no vuele, pienso celebrar todas las victorias que pueda conseguir el equipo. Y algo me dice que Hermione no se opondrá a eso. La imagino cogiéndome en brazos mientras grita al mismo tiempo que yo…"¡Viva Gryffindor!". Sería genial…simplemente genial estar así de cerca de ella…

- Harry.

- Qué.- Le dije a Ron en el instante en que escuché cómo me llamaba.

- ¿Puedes subir a la cama o no?. Llevas tanto tiempo ahí que no sé si no subes porque estás pensando en tus cosas o porque no eres capaz de alcanzarla.

- Laz doz cozaz Don.

- Vale. ¿Quieres que te ayude?

Antes de contestarle, veo cómo sale de la cama y se acerca hasta a mí. Haciendo lo mismo que Hermione hizo para sentarme en el banco de la mesa de Gryffindor. Cuando estoy en sus brazos no siento nada extraño y tampoco agradable o cálido.

Aunque tampoco esperaba sentirlo, pero una parte de mí está asombrada de saber que aunque él sea mi mejor amigo no me transmite el cariño y la cercanía que siempre consigue Hermione con un simple gesto, una simple palabra o una mirada concreta.

Supongo que es normal, después de todo, ella es una chica y por lo que he podido ver y aprender a lo largo y ancho de todos los años que llevo en el colegio, las chicas siempre son mucho más expresivas en cuanto a las demostraciones afectivas que lo que puedan ser los chicos. Nosotros somos menos cariñosos, al menos en público. Pero ellas no. Ellas pueden dar cariño a quien sea cada vez que les apetece y les da lo mismo si puede haber o no curiosos alrededor.

Yo no sé si es por la educación que les dan o porque lo lleven de forma innata pero es verdad que las mujeres son muchísimos más expresivas que los hombres. Yo incluso diría que hasta son más sensibles. Y podría poner un montón de ejemplos con mi mejor amiga pero no tengo ganas.

Lo único que quiero es acostarme y gracias a Ron podré hacerlo. Él me ha dejado en la cama, bocarriba, incluso me ha arropado. Sin esperar que le de las gracias ha vuelto a la suya. Se ha acostado y ha cerrado los ojos. Ahora está roncando, así que puedo decir que está dormido.

No puedo evitar sonreír al recordar lo que ha hecho. Es que me resulta muy irónico.

Hace un rato se ha burlado de Hermione diciéndole que si iba a arroparme cuando yo me acostara y resulta, que él ha hecho eso mismo. Estoy deseando contárselo a Hermione, seguro que nos reiremos mucho. Pero también sé que ella no se burlará de él. Porque Hermione es muchísimo más respetuosa con Ron y conmigo de lo que jamás hemos sido nosotros con ella.

De todos modos la apreciamos bastante y aunque no seamos tan cariñosos con ella como sí nos demuestra a nosotros, creo que ella sabe con seguridad que la queremos toneladas. Yo más que Ron, pero eso es algo que me reservo para mí. No pienso decírselo a él, y a ella tampoco, al menos por el momento.

Lo que más me interesa ahora es dormirme. Estoy agotado. Ha sido un día de lo más completo.

Antes de cerrar los ojos vuelvo a mirar hacia la cama de Ron y no puedo evitar sonreír cuando recuerdo el gesto tan bonito que ha tenido cuando me ha cogido en brazos, me ha metido en la cama y me ha arropado.

No hace falta que él me diga por qué lo hizo, sé el por qué, era su forma de disculparse por lo de la pelea, ya que él sabe que no me gusta verle discutir con Hermione, y también sé que lo ha hecho porque también se preocupa mucho por mí. Aunque sigo pensando que de lo dos, quien más se preocupa es ella.

Cierro los ojos esperando pasar una buena noche. Después de haber derrotado a Voldemort este verano, he dejado de tener pesadillas con todo lo que tenía relación con él, sus mortífagos o sus futuros crímenes.

Ahora son distintas, y tienen mucha relación con la mala infancia que me dieron mis tíos. Supongo que la poción encogedora no es tan mala después de todo. Porque por lo que he podido ver y experimentar hoy gracias a mi mejor amiga, creo que esta nueva infancia que voy a tener, va a ser muy distinta que la que tuve con mis parientes.

No sé si como dijo Ron cuando se burló de mí durante la cena, terminaré "llamándola Mamá".

Todo depende de si mi cerebro se vuelve tan infantil como mi apariencia física. De cualquier manera, suceda o no, confieso que no me costaría trabajo hacerlo, porque ella ha sido mi madre en muchos aspectos de mi vida pasada y actual. Aunque prefiero seguir pensando en ella como lo he hecho siempre, como mi mejor amiga y también como una mujer fuera de serie.

Si es que hasta su apariencia física me encanta. Sobre todo ahora, que ha crecido mucho más que el curso pasado y está tan guapa que a veces, cuando ella no me mira, no puedo evitar quedarme embobado mirándola. A ella, toda ella. Desde su cara hasta los zapatos.

Si es que me gusta, no lo puedo evitar. Siempre he pensado que no es fea, incluso se lo dije cuando estábamos en quinto y volví después de que Cho me besara en los labios por primera vez. Mi primer beso…uff…menuda experiencia. No fue como escuché a otros chicos hablar de los suyos.

Yo no sentí fuegos artificiales o bichos corriendo por mi estómago. Sólo sentí humedad. Y cuando tanto Ron como Hermione me preguntaron qué tal, sólo pude decirles eso. Húmedo. Porque no encontré otra palabra mejor que lo describiera.

Recuerdo claramente cómo, un poco más adelante en la conversación, Hermione me hizo comprender que Cho tenía celos de nuestra amistad.

Y que lo mejor que podía hacer yo era decirle a Cho, entre otras cosas, lo fea que encontraba a mi mejor amiga. Porque recuerdo perfectamente que ésa fue la frase que usó Hermione. "Y no estaría de más decirle lo fea que me encuentras". Aunque recuerdo mucho más claro mi respuesta. "Pero es que tú no eres fea".

Y es verdad. Ella no es fea sino preciosa, realmente preciosa. Quizás no tenga una belleza fuera de lo común como sí la tenía Cho, pero desde luego, mi mejor amiga es una mujer realmente hermosa. Al menos para mi opinión.

Sé también por qué Hermione me aconsejó eso, para que Cho dejase de pensar que ella pudiese gustarme como algo distinto a mi mejor amiga.

A pesar de su consejo, yo nunca habría podido seguirlo. Porque de haberlo hecho me habría mentido a mí mismo sobre lo que pienso de Hermione.

Además, yo nunca he sido capaz de mentir en algo relacionado con ella. Ni siquiera puedo mentirle a ella directamente y si intento hacerlo, no puedo ni mirarla a los ojos. No sé por qué pero siempre me ha ocurrido con ella, sólo con ella. Es la única persona de todo el castillo a la que no puedo mentir. Y con Ron eso no me sucede. Pero con Hermione es sencillamente imposible para mí el no ser honesto y sincero con ella.

Si es que hasta tengo una parte de mi conciencia con su voz. Una que sólo aparece cuando estoy a punto de hacer algo que sé que no debo. Es increíble pero cierto. "Esto está mal, Harry". "Ni se te ocurra, te meterás en problemas y luego nos quitarán puntos". "Harry no pierdas el tiempo y ponte a estudiar". Argggg. ¡Pero por qué tengo que tenerla hasta en la conciencia, no lo entiendo!.

Como siga pensando en eso y otras cosas relacionadas con ella no me dormiré nunca y la verdad es que lo necesito. Bueno, intentémoslo. Cerremos los ojos, vaciemos la mente y pensemos en tener una buena noche.

Dudo mucho que se haga realidad pero por lo menos espero poder descansar lo suficiente antes de despertarme con el corazón en vilo por haber visto a tío Vernon persiguiéndome por la casa con la intención de darme una paliza bestial por haber quemado el beicon del desayuno.

O a Dudley y su pandilla pegándome porque ésa es su manera de divertirse. O a tía Petunia mirándome con asco mientras me dice una y otra vez lo anormal que soy, igual de anormal según ella, que lo fue mi madre.

Dios…por qué no puedo ser un chico normal, con unas preocupaciones normales. Por qué los fantasmas de mi pasado me persiguen incluso en mis sueños, convirtiéndolos en pesadillas mucho más angustiosas para mí que las que tenía por culpa de Voldemort.

Joder…qué asco de vida. Por lo menos aquí soy feliz. O al menos todo lo feliz que puedo ser ahora que no está el psicópata ése intentando matarme cada año. Menos mal que nos lo cargamos.

Si sólo hiciéramos lo mismo con Draco y su pandilla…pero bueno, por muy mal que me caigan no son ni una cuarta parte de lo peligrosos que sí eran los Mortífagos. Bah, da igual, paso de todo. Me voy a dormir de todas todas. Con pesadillas o sin ellas voy a entrar en el reino de Morfeo porque lo necesito y porque me da la real gana. Así que…a dormir Harry, mañana será otro día.

* * *

Continuará.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

¿Qué, no está mal para un primer cap, verdad?. Acerca del hecho de que ponga a Harry pronunciando mal algunas letras del abedecedario…bueno, eso tiene una explicación sencilla. Los niños y niñas pequeños son incapaces (a cierta edad) de pronunciar bien no sólo algunas letras sino algunas palabras.

Cualquier persona que esté acostumbrada a tratar con niños de no sólo tres años sino incluso de seis, lo sabe. A veces esa incapacidad viene por algún tipo de problema como el tan conocido "Frenillo" (la imposibilidad de pronunciar la r, tanto la suave como la doble) y otras veces sólo se debe a que aún no conocen bien los sonidos de todas las letras y palabras. Pero vamos, conforme crecen su habla y pronunciación mejora. Jo, menuda clase os estoy dando. Cambiaré de tema.

El que durante estos días haya podido subir "Oesed" y este primer cap de "Chiquitín" se debe a que tengo 4 días de puente. No sé si me dará tiempo a terminar de escribir el cap 2 antes de volver el domingo a Ohanes (Almería) pero si lo consigo os prometo subirlo. Respecto a esta nueva serie...

Aún no sé cuántos capítulos tendrá la historia en total, pero no creo que tantos como mi primer fic, porque no tiene una temática tan complicada ni por asomo a como sí tuvo "Una Hermione para Recordar".

Supongo que "Chiquitín" podría dejarla en diez capítulos como mucho. Aunque no sé porque un Harry convertido en un niño de tres años tiene tanto tirón a la hora de crear situaciones, reacciones y diálogos que…bien podría convertirse esto en otra de mis ya tan conocidas "mini-biblias".

Eso sí, espero de corazón que la historia os guste. Aunque algo en mi interior me dice que así será. Ya veréis ya, os vais a morir de risa en según qué situaciones y en otras suspiraréis de gusto después de leer algún que otro "momento Bimbo" (el copyright de la expresión es mío que para eso me inventé la frase, jiji) y cuando veáis a un Harry y una Hermione más dulces que el chocolate Milka (y mira que lo serán mucho antes de que él recupere su verdadero tamaño)

os aseguro que la frase esa de "Jo, yo quiero un chico así para mí" se quedará corta. Porque tal y como ha dicho Harry casi al final de este primer cap, él va a vivir una nueva infancia. Una mucho más feliz que la que pudo haber deseado y gran parte de esa felicidad la tendrá gracias a Hermione. Y ya no digo más.

Sólo que…sí es verdad que las mujeres somos más sensibles que los hombres y por regla general, se nos cae la baba cuando estamos junto a un niño o niña pequeños. Hermione Granger no será la excepción. Después de todo, es una mujer. Algo fuera de lo corriente sí, pero una mujer como cualquier otra. Mil besos a todos y todas. Que tengáis una buena semana.

El fic en sí (con todos los cap que pueda tener en total) lo dedico a Sonia Granger Potter, Ignacio, Monik, Daphne Potter, Diana, Gise, Gaby, Eréndira y mi hija cibernética Siara-Love. ¿Por qué?. Porque me apetece y sobre todo porque las aprecio mucho. Nos vemos en el siguiente cap. Cuidaros mucho. RAkAoMi. ;-)


	2. Es bueno ser Prefecta

**Nota de la autora: **Miércoles 06 de marzo de 2007.

¡Buenas!. Aquí estamos con el segundo capítulo de "Chiquitín". Me alegra saber la aceptación que está teniendo entre vosotros/as. Ya sabía yo que os gustaría. No, aún no sé cuántos caps tendrá en total. Según se planteen las situaciones, así veré si se alarga mucho o poco.

Advertencia: En este cap existe una escena referida a la limpieza de un culito sucio.

Todos sabemos que los niños y niñas pequeños necesitan ayuda incluso para limpiarse el trasero después de hacer sus cosillas.

El poner algo así en el fic es para que veáis que hasta en algo tan básico como eso, él necesita ayuda, además de que todo el asunto en sí es bastante cómico e incluso tiene su faceta tierna, cuando leáis la escena entenderéis por qué lo digo. Yo reconozco que me morí de la risa escribiendo la escena del váter.

Sobre todo imaginándome la cara del pobrecito de Harry, al percatarse de que no podía limpiarse por sí mismo. Pensé que su cara sería digna de fotografiar con la cámara de Colin Creevey. Jijijiijii. Besotes millones para todos y todas. Para las personas a las que escenas así no les afecta de manera negativa, les aconsejo que estén cómodos y seguros en su asiento no vaya a ser que se caigan con tanta carcajada.

Os aviso de otra cosa. Normalmente en mis anteriores historias he solido dignificar mucho el personaje de Ron, poniéndole más maduro de lo que siempre nos ha mostrado J.K. en los libros, y hasta me atrevería a decir que pongo a un Ron mucho mejor amigo que como nos muestra Rowling.

Aquí veréis a un Ron Ron, es decir, muy fiel al de los libros aunque con algunas diferencias al tratarse de un fic, claro. Si en los libros podemos ver (además de sus virtudes) que Ron tiene defectos como cualquier otra persona, en este fic también los tendrá. Si a veces leyendo la saga vemos cuándo, dónde y cómo puede ser envidioso, celoso o cualquier otra cosa negativa, aquí también lo veréis.

Que nadie me venga luego con lo de "Qué mala eres, odias a Ron" porque yo no odio a ningún personaje de Harry Potter porque solo puedo sentir odio por las personas reales y ninguna persona de Harry Potter es real. ¿De acuerdo?. Por otro lado, jamás he pensado que Ron sea perfecto, porque ni siquiera lo pienso de Harry o incluso de Hermione.

Que te guste un personaje no quita que también le puedas ver las cosas negativas que tiene. Y no me acuséis luego de querer dar una mala imagen de Ron porque la primera persona que nos muestra a un Ron imperfecto y con multitud de defectos es la propia autora de Harry Potter.

Por otro lado, soy la autora de mis historias y puedo hacer lo que quiera con los personajes, y sí, incluso sacarlos todo lo Off Of Character que considere oportuno porque si los pusiera totalmente fieles a los libros, entonces no estaría versionando sino plagiando claramente. Por mucho que algunas personas se quejen de los personajes Off Of Character, los fics siempre sacarán a los personajes (en mayor o menor grado) Off Of Character, entre otras cosas porque les ponemos en situaciones nunca vistas en los libros.

Recordad también que en todos mis fics, nunca pondré a Draco Malfoy de "pobrecito" o "súper amigo del trío Gryffindor" o incluso "mago malo arrepentido" porque yo respeto totalmente la visión tan negativa que nos ha dado siempre J.K. de toda la familia Malfoy (hijo incluido) y por supuesto que jamás le pondré como pareja de Hermione o Ginny (Como si no hubiera más mujeres en Hogwarts con las que juntarle).

Os dejo con este segundo cap que espero os guste. Un beso fuerte. RAkAoMi. ;-).

* * *

Simbología:

- Con guión y letra normal, diálogo de los personajes.

- Con comillas y cursiva, pensamientos internos.

Música recomendada:

- La que os parezca bien.

* * *

"**Cap.2. Es bueno ser prefecta."**

Tal y como yo esperaba, he pasado una buena noche, aunque no es lo habitual en mí.

He tenido que pedirle a Ron que me ayudase a bajar de la cama y como buen amigo que es, lo ha hecho sin rechistar. El único problema es que tengo que ir al baño. Espero poder sentarme en el váter sin tener que llamarle otra vez. A ver…ay no, joder, soy pequeño hasta para alcanzarlo. En fin…qué remedio me queda.

- ¡Donnn!

- ¿Qué?- Pregunta una vez está frente a mí.

- No puedo zentadme en el vate. ¿Me ayudas?

- ¿Bromeas?

Yo muevo la cabeza de forma negativa, Ron me mira de manera incrédula, parece dudar sobre si tomarme en serio o no, finalmente me coge en brazos y me deposita con suavidad en él.

- Gaziaz.

- De nada.

Vuelve a salir del baño. Espero poder limpiarme yo solo. Digo yo que al menos esto sí podré hacer. Ser pequeño no implica no ser capaz de alcanzar tu propio trasero. ¿O sí?.

Ay no, no me lo puedo creer. ¡No llego!. Joder…esto tiene que ser una puñetera pesadilla. Debo de seguir dormido y no he despertado, sí, seguro que es eso. Porque me parece tan surrealista el que no pueda limpiarme por mí mismo que vamos, ni en mis peores sueños podría imaginarme que esto fuese posible. Pero sé que es real. Maldición, es tan tan humillante tener que depender de otros incluso para algo tan básico como limpiarte el trasero…

Bueno, tendré que llamarle de nuevo, sólo espero que no se ría en mi cara. Supongo que sería peor si en vez de Ron, tuviese que limpiarme Hermione. Me moriría de la vergüenza. Simplemente porque es una chica y no sólo una cualquiera sino la que me gusta desde hace…ya ni me acuerdo pero sí sé que por eso no quise volver con Ginny en cuanto empecé el curso. Basta, tengo que dejar de divagar y llamar a Ron o se me hará tarde.

- ¡Donnnn!

- Dime.- Cualquiera diría que estaba todo el rato pegado a la puerta. Jolín no ha tardado ni dos segundos en abrir y entrar.- Ufff…¡Harry estás podrido o qué!

Le he sacado la lengua, supongo que es otro de mis nuevos reflejos infantiles.

- Nececito que me limpiez.

- ¿El culo?

- Po zí.

- Ah no, por ahí sí que no paso. No me creo que no seas capaz de hacerlo por ti mismo.

- Don, no pedo zolo. Zi pudieda no te llamadía.

- Ya. Pero no pienso hacerlo. Arréglatelas tú solo. ¡Y no olvides tirar de la cisterna y luego abrir la ventana!. Por Merlín, esto es peor que las bombas fétidas de mis hermanos. Uggg.

Si no llega a ser porque cerró la puerta, creería que me vomitaría encima. Vale, no es agradable para nadie entrar en un baño pestilente. Pero tampoco es mi culpa. Además… ¿es que cuando los demás hacen sus cosas huele a rosas?. Jolín con Ron. Ya puedo tirarme aquí toda la mañana.

Mierda…si supiera algún hechizo para limpiar traseros lo usaría. Y lo peor no es eso, sino que por más que intento limpiarme una y otra vez no lo consigo y encima cada vez que lo intento tengo que volver a agarrar el borde del váter porque creo que si no lo hago podría caerme dentro.

Hombre no voy a ahogarme, que tampoco tengo el tamaño de una hormiga pero me imagino atascado sin poder salir por mí mismo y tener que llamar a Ron para que me saque ya sería el despiporre. Tanto para él como para mí.

Si hago eso no va a estar riéndose a mi costa durante todo el curso sino por toda la eternidad y yo ya no podría mirarle a la cara. Jó, vaya asco, esto de ser pequeño es una lata. Al menos para hacer las necesidades. Bueno, me da igual si él se ríe o no, necesito que venga ahora mismo.

- ¡Donn!

- ¡Pero bueno!.- Dice con claro fastidio entrando de nuevo en el baño y viéndome aún sentado en el inodoro.- ¿Qué quieres ahora?

- Que me zaquez de aquí. Zi no me limpiaz pod lo menoz bájame al zuelo.

- ¿Para qué, vas a intentar limpiarte de pie?

- Algo azí.

- No podrás, Harry.

- Entoncez me duchadé.

- Jo Harry que esa ducha la usamos todos…

- Tú no quiedez ayudadme azí que no te quejez.

- Es que tienes que entenderme, me da asco…además, no sé cómo se hace.

La cara de Ron acaba de hacer juego con el color de su pelo.

- ¡Ya sé!.- Dice con ese tono que pone cuando se le ocurre alguna idea que él considera brillante.- Pediré ayuda.

- ¿A quién?

- Ya lo verás. No te muevas de aquí. ¿Eh?

- Como zi pudieda.

Acaba de irse otra vez. Miedo me da. Conociéndole no creo que planee nada bueno. Además, a quién va a pedir ayuda. Si él dijo que no sabía limpiar traseros infantiles no creo que los demás compañeros de nuestro dormitorio sí sepan hacerlo.

A no ser que…no, él no lo haría. No se le ocurriría pedirle ayuda a Hermione. ¿Verdad?. Después de todo, por mucho que ella sea una sabelotodo, no creo que sepa hacer algo así. Afú…ahora me pica el trasero. Claro, si es que lleva sucio una eternidad. ¡Odio ser un niño de tres años, lo odio lo odio y lo reodiooo!.

Umm…oigo pasos, y voces. Y si no fuera porque me niego a creerlo, juraría que son las de mis dos mejores amigos. No por favor, que no entre. No quiero que entre. No quiero que ella me vea así. Es tan tan humillante…

Oh no, ahí está.

- ¡Buenos días Harry!- Dice con su tono alegre de siempre.- Ron me ha dicho que no puedes limpiarte y que él no sabe cómo hacerlo. ¿Quieres que lo haga yo?. Este verano estuve cuidando de mis dos primos pequeños. Hasta he traído toallitas de bebé. Y antes de que me lo preguntéis cualquiera de los dos, las uso porque me gustan. Sobre todo para las manos, las dejan súper suaves. Bueno qué. ¿Te limpio?

- ¡No!.- A lo mejor lo he dicho con demasiado ímpetu, porque Hermione ha dado un pequeño respingo hacia atrás.

- Vamos Harry, no seas tonto. No es como si nunca hubiese visto un culito de niño chico…

- ¡Yo no zoy chico, zoy gande!

- Pues en apariencia no. Así que déjate de tonterías y échate hacia delante para que pueda limpiarte con comodidad.

- ¡Que no quedo!

- Harry.- dijo entonces Ron.- Olvida la timidez que puedas sentir. Déjate ayudar por ella. Sabes perfectamente que es tu mejor amiga y que no hará ningún comentario que pueda sentarte mal.

- ¡Puez tú zí loz hacez!

- Porque yo no soy tu mejor amiga.

Le he sacado la lengua y él ha vuelto a reírse en mi cara. Antes de que le diga algo, ha salido del baño. Hermione sigue delante de mí. Pero ahora está agachada en el suelo de rodillas. Está a mi altura y sus ojos marrones están tan cerca de los míos que estoy a punto de volver a hacer cosas sólo por la impresión.

Cómo pueden ser tan bonitos, cómo…

- Venga Harry, déjame ayudarte.- Dice ella con ese tono suave que sólo emplea conmigo cuando quiere transmitirme confianza.- Sabes perfectamente que no voy a contarlo por ahí.

- Ez que…me da vedgüenza..

- Lo entiendo, pero no deberías sentirla. Piensa que algún día, te casarás con alguna chica a la que quieras mucho. Ella te hará papá y entonces tanto ella como tú tendréis que limpiar los culitos de vuestros hijos o hijas. Así que…¿Por qué no te imaginas que en vez de ser yo quien te limpia, eres tú el que lo hace con algún hijo tuyo?. Después de todo, estoy segura de que tus niños futuros serán igualitos a ti.

No me sonrías así Hermione que no lo resisto. Me quedo bobo cada vez que lo haces. Es como si estuviera en trance y de esa misma manera es como estoy escuchando tu voz pidiéndome que me eche hacia delante y que te agarre de la cintura. Lo estoy haciendo, parece increíble pero sí. Y ella está usando algo suave y refrescante en mi trasero pequeño. Ah claro, las toallitas de bebé.

Anda, pues esto está muy bien, es una sensación bastante agradable y el perfume que lleva también me gusta. Pero me gusta más el de ella.

Es una mezcla entre colonia y olor natural a piel limpia y aseada. Ah, Hermione…no tienes ni idea de lo irresistible que eres para mí. Me pregunto cuándo seré capaz de decírselo o como mínimo demostrárselo. Aunque espero poder hacerlo cuando vuelva a recuperar mi tamaño real, declararme en miniatura no creo que fuese normal para ella. Lo mismo ni me creería.

- Ya está Harry. ¿Quieres que te baje al suelo?

- Zí gaciaz.

- De nada chiquitín.

Ella me acaricia el pelo negro, yo la miro embobado y no lo disimulo. Hermione sigue tocándome el pelo un poco más. Luego tira de la cisterna y agarra mi mano dispuesta a sacarme del baño.

- ¿Te has duchado ya?

- No pedo ezo queo que podé hacedlo zolo.

- Vale. Tus compañeros se han ido ya a desayunar, incluso Ron. ¿Quieres que me quede en el dormitorio?. Así si me necesitas para algo más podré ayudarte.

- Bueno, quédate.

- ¡Genial Harry!

Me ha abrazado, y no un abrazo cualquiera sino uno de esos en los que me pega tanto a ella que parece que no puedo respirar. Aunque reconozco que estar en su pecho es estupendo. No sé, es una mezcla de sensaciones rarísimas las que me transmite, pero me encantan. Ojalá me diera más abrazos de éstos más a menudo y ojalá lo hiciera siendo yo grande como antes. Jó Hermione…es que hasta abrazándome me haces sentir especial.

- Venga, ve a ducharte antes de que se nos haga más tarde.

Sin decir nada más, ella me deja de pie en el suelo. Yo entro en el baño y cierro la puerta. No necesito echar cerrojo, sé que ella no es de las que entran sin permiso y mucho menos a un cuarto de baño masculino.

Mierda, no puedo alcanzar el grifo de la ducha.

- ¡Hedmioneee!

- Dime.- Dice asomando la cabeza por la puerta entreabierta.

- No llego al guifo.

Sin prisa pero sin pausa ella se acerca al objeto y me lo pone en mi mano derecha.

- ¿Algo más, Harry?

- No, gaziaz.

- Entonces te espero fuera.

Como sólo tengo puesto los calzoncillos no tardo nada en quitármelos. En ducharme sí tardo un poco más, pero todo es culpa de este maldito cuerpo enano. No tiene tanta estabilidad como el adolescente y continuamente tengo que hacer verdaderos esfuerzos para no resbalar con el jabón y caerme de culo en el suelo de la ducha. ¿He dicho ya que odio ser un niño pequeño?. Pues por si alguien no lo sabía, lo odio. Al menos para situaciones como ésta.

Bueno, creo que ya puedo salir. Estoy más limpio que una patena. ¡Coño, la toalla, no puedo cogerla!. Joder, por qué no pensé en eso.

¿Es que alguien ahí arriba me odia o qué, no tuve bastante con la vergüenza que pasé cuando ella me limpió el culo que encima tendré que llamarla y que me vea en pelotas?. ¡Coño, coño y recoño!.

- ¡Hedmioneee!

- ¡Qué!- Aún no ha asomado la cabeza, pero la puerta está entreabierta.

- ¡No pedo coged la toalla!

- Oh, no pensé en eso. Bueno, entraré y te la daré.

- ¡Pedo no midez!

- ¿Y cómo voy a saber dónde está?

- ¡Yo te lo didé!

- De acuerdo. Voy a entrar con los ojos tapados. Tú dime hacia dónde camino.

- Dedto Hedmione. Pada. Ahoda a la izquiedda. Vale. Ahoda Dedto ota ve. Zube la mano dedecha y coge la toalla. Baja la mano y eztídala hacia la dedecha. Ya la tengo. Gaziaz.

- De nada. Guíame hacia la puerta y saldré enseguida.

- No hace fadta. Ya puedez midad.

No me esperaba la reacción que tuvo ella, porque verla reírse a carcajadas no era algo que contemplase todos los días. Supongo que el hecho de haberme envuelto con la toalla tanto como para que sólo se me viese la cara era lo suficiente cómico para que a mi mejor amiga le diese un ataque de risa monumental. Si hasta lloró y todo.

- ¡Ay!.- Dijo quitándose las lágrimas.- ¡Pero qué remono estás además de gracioso. Pareces un fantasmita, con esa toalla tan blanca envolviéndote todo el cuerpo. Jijiji. Pero qué lindo por dios, qué lindooo!

- ¿Me ayudaz a caminad?. Ez que no me veo los piez pod culpa de la toalla.

- Haré algo mejor que eso, Harry. Espera que me agache. Vale ya está. Ahora pasa tus bracitos tras mi cuello.

- ¿Pod qué?

- Porque voy a cogerte en brazos. ¿De acuerdo?

- Pedo…

- No discutas y obedece.- Dijo ella moviendo un dedo de un lado a otro. Yo le hice caso, como siempre. Pasando mis manos tras su cuello mientras sentía cómo ella dejaba una mano en mi cintura y la otra detrás de uno de mis hombros. Hermione se puso de pie conmigo en su poder. Yo sentí que todo me daba vueltas y no por estar mareado precisamente.

Durante los pocos segundos que duró el tiempo que empleó ella en llevarme de vuelta al dormitorio, me atreví a apoyar la cara en uno de sus hombros. Ella movió la mano que estaba tras mis hombros, de arriba abajo. Supongo que fue una especie de gesto cariñoso, aunque antes nunca lo había usado conmigo. Pero me gustó, no voy a negarlo.

Hermione volvió a dejarme de pie en el suelo una vez que estuvo delante de mi baúl. Entonces se giró dándome la espalda y yo pude vestirme sin dificultad. Al menos eso sí podía hacerlo, menos mal, lo último que necesitaba era pedirle que me subiera la cremallera del pantalón.

Sí claro, sus manos estarían demasiado cerca de esa parte tan sensible para cualquier chico y entonces podría…en fin, supongo que eso no sería propio de un niño de tres años. Aunque sea una reacción natural del cuerpo masculino no creo que la tenga un niño de la edad que aparento.

- Ya puedez midaz Hedmione.

- Estás muy guapo.

Gaziaz_.- "¿Se habrá dado cuenta de lo rojo que me he puesto de repente?. Es que no estoy acostumbrado a escucharla decirme lo guapo que me encuentra. Ella sí que es guapa. Se ponga lo que se ponga o se peine como se peine siempre está de escándalo"_

- ¿Nos vamos a desayunar?

- Zí.

Antes de que lo intente, soy yo quien le da la mano. Ella la agarra y yo no puedo evitar levantar la cabeza y mirarla más que sonriente. Hermione me sonríe igual y entonces sí que siento algo que me han dicho alguna vez los chicos. Siento hormigas, millones de hormigas que corretean por mis tripas. Pero sé que es por algo bueno, así que no me asusto ni me extraño.

Mientras caminamos hacia el Gran Comedor no puedo evitar desear que ella me de estos mismos cuidados cuando vuelva a ser mayor. Salvo el de limpiarme el trasero, claro. Pero al menos lo ha hecho de tal manera que no me he sentido observado.

¿Cómo es posible que lo haga, cómo consigue transmitirme tanta seguridad, tranquilidad y confianza en algo tan antinatural para mí como el hecho de que ella me vea un trasero sucio?. Yo qué sé, lo que sí sé es que si en vez de Hermione fuese Ginny la que intentase limpiarme, sentiría de todo menos algo relajado.

Más bien me pondría malo de los nervios si la viese entrar en el baño con el paquete de toallitas. Y siendo como es una Weasley seguro que haría algún comentario "ocurrente" y entonces terminaría de darme un infarto. Pero prefiero no pensar en ella. De todos modos ya no me gusta nada de nada...

Sin embargo la mujer castaña de pelo alborotado que camina agarrada a una de mis manos y que tiene la mirada enfocada hacia delante, no es que me guste sino que me encanta de tal manera como jamás me había gustado ninguna otra chica. Ah, ya hemos llegado.

Ella ha vuelto a sentarme al lado de Ron y luego se coloca a mi otro lado. ¿He dicho ya que la adoro?. Creo que no. Pues la adoro. Ojalá tuviese el valor de decírselo pero no quiero hacerlo siendo un niño. Esperaré a ser mayor otra vez y entonces todo será muy diferente y espero que para bien.

* * *

Madre mía, pero qué remonísimo que está siendo un niñito. Yo nunca imaginé que pudiera gustarme tanto. Este Harry…lo mire por donde lo mire sigue pareciéndome irresistible.

Puede que ahora sea un niño en apariencia, pero sé en mi interior que sigue siendo el de siempre.

Bueno, ahora más infantil, claro, pero contando con que yo le conocí teniendo once años, confieso que siento muchísima curiosidad por conocer cómo sería él tal y como está ahora. Aunque teniendo en cuenta lo que sé de su pasado con los Dursleys, doy por hecho que no tuvo una infancia feliz.

Pero eso cambiará, como me llamo Hermione Granger que voy a procurar que sea el niño más feliz que haya existido en Hogwarts. Después de todo, le quiero lo suficiente como para procurar hacer lo imposible por asegurarle la felicidad.

La verdad es que me encantaría poder decirle lo que siento en realidad por él. Que es mucho más profundo que la verdadera amistad que nos une desde hace siglos.

Durante años he intentado fijarme en otros chicos pero no lo he conseguido, por la sencilla razón de que ninguno de ellos es Harry.

Puede que sea muy típico eso de "Me he enamorado de mi mejor amigo" o quizás no tanto, pero a mí me ocurrió hace mucho tiempo y la verdad es que no puedo sacarle de mi corazón por más que lo intente. Aunque lo que más me duele es haber tenido que presenciar las dos relaciones que ha tenido hasta ahora.

Primero con Cho, aunque esa duró poco, y luego con Ginny el curso pasado. Me sorprendí mucho cuando supe que él no quiso volver con ella.

Ginny no quiso contarme la conversación que tuvieron pero sí me dijo que él le había dicho que le gustaba otra chica.

Sólo espero que le vaya bien con ella, porque como le haga aunque sea un miligramo de daño voy a ser más puñetera que el mismísimo Draco Malfoy. La mosca cojonera más grande y molesta que he tenido la desgracia de conocer. Aunque no le tengo ningún miedo, creo que más bien me lo tiene él a mí. Bueno, y a Harry también. Pero es normal, después de todo, él ha conseguido vencer al mago más loco y peligroso que ha tenido jamás el mundo mágico.

Afú…hablando de la mosca cojonera…ahí viene y por la cara que trae, debe de tener un mal humor impresionante. En fin, preparemos la varita por si acaso.

- Apártate de mi camino, sangre sucia.

- Apártame tú. De todos modos no tienes por qué pasar por mi lado, hay pasillo de sobra para medio castillo.

- Me da igual. Quiero pasar por ahí así que quítate de en medio y deja de tocarme las narices que no estoy de humor.

- Ah, pero…¿Tú tienes humor?. Yo creía que sólo tenías delirios de grandeza.

Jújú…ha sacado la varita. Guay, hace mucho que no tengo un duelo mágico. Me vendrá bien practicar un poco.

- ¡Expelliarmus!

Mierda, he perdido la varita. Pero aún me queda la fuerza física. De acuerdo…¡Poder femenino al ataque!.

Jó qué guay, le he metido una gran zancadilla. Ver al último Malfoy vivo caer de boca contra el suelo es algo inusual. Me pregunto qué dirían sus amigotes si le viesen ahora. Oh oh, me está apuntando…y yo sin poder hacer magia.

De todos modos sigo siendo rápida de reflejos así que he podido evitar ese hechizo dañino saltando hacia un lado, pero no voy a estar saltando todo el rato.

Algo más tendré que hacer, aunque sin varita va a ser difícil. ¡Coño, cinco hechizos malignos vienen hacia mí!. Y ya me han dado dos.

Es que una es ágil pero no tanto como las gimnastas profesionales. Oh…me duele la cabeza, me estoy mareando por segundos. No…no quiero desmayarme delante suya pero estoy a punto de hacerlo y lo peor es que está caminando hacia mí con una cara asesina como nunca le había visto.

- Ve rezando lo que sepas, porque te quedan tres segundos de vida.

Me está apuntando al corazón, sé por qué. Quiere usar alguna de las tres maldiciones imperdonables para matarme enseguida.

Es comprensible, después de todo yo maté a su madre, que era una serpiente más grande que la que representa la casa de su hijo. No me extraña que él entrase en Slytherin. Parece más un reptil que un chico normal. Con esa piel tan pálida, esos ojos grises y el pelo tan rubio como la boa esmeralda amarilla. Una serpiente igual de venenosa que la lengua de este indeseable.

Acaba de abrir la boca, seguramente para pronunciar alguna maldición, yo no puedo hacer nada porque ha usado su magia para inmovilizarme, ni siquiera puedo hablar. Algo en mi interior me dice que Draco va a cumplir su amenaza, que eso del asesinato no es sólo una treta para asustarme sino una realidad inminente.

No me da miedo morir pero me jode hacerlo sin haberle dicho a Harry lo muy enamorada que estoy de él.

- Y ahora sangre sucia, recibirás tu merecido.

Pero no ha podido hacer nada porque dos potentes hechizos le han derribado, haciéndole caer al suelo y dejándole inconsciente. No necesito saber quiénes son mis salvadores porque sus voces son más que conocidas para mí. Son las de Harry y Ron.

Ellos usan sus varitas para quitarme los dos hechizos que me tienen inmóvil y muda. En poco tiempo recupero la normalidad. No puedo hacer otra cosa salvo darles las gracias y regalarles un abrazo. Aunque no colectivo porque la diferencia de tamaño de Harry con nosotros dos es bastante considerable. Así que me agacho y se lo doy. Cuando le suelto, él sólo tiene una pregunta que hacerme.

- ¿Eztáz bien, te ha hecho pupa?

- No mucha. Y sí, estoy bien.

- ¿Te acompañamos a la enfermería?.- Me pregunta Ron mientras me echa un repaso visual de arriba abajo.

- No creo que sea necesario. Sólo estoy un poco mareada, se me pasará si me tumbo un rato.

- Entonces vayamos a la Sala Común pero antes llevemos a este imbécil con McGonagall. Seguro que ella le da su merecido.

- De acuerdo Ron, aunque si no te importa, ve sin mí. Necesito tumbarme ya.

- Malfoy puede esperar Hermione. Apóyate en mí, yo te llevaré.

Mierda, mierda y triple mierda. Por culpa de mi tamaño no puedo ser yo el que cargue con ella. Bueno, Ron no la está cargando pero sí llevando al sofá rojo de nuestra Sala Común. Puede que él sólo tenga agarrada su cintura pero me encantaría ser yo quien la sujetara mientras camino a su lado, tal y como está haciendo él.

Hermione se ha tumbado boca arriba y ha cerrado los ojos. Supongo que sólo necesita descansar, pero estoy preocupado. ¿Y si Malfoy le ha hecho algo más que provocarle un simple mareo?. Un momento, hay algo oscuro que cae por su frente. ¡Es sangre!

- ¡Don, Hedmione eztá hedida. Tenemos que llevadla a la enfedmedía!

- No te preocupes Harry, yo la llevaré.

Si no me preocupo, es sólo que me da rabia. ¡Quiero ser yo quien la cargue como una princesa de cuento, y no tú!

Bueno, por lo que nos ha dicho la señora Pomfrey ella está bien. Sabemos que despertará en un par de horas. Ron ha ido por Malfoy, yo me quedo aquí. Que sea pequeño no me impide cuidar de mi amiga. Además, me hace mucha ilusión ser lo primero que vea cuando despierte. Aunque no sé si podré aguantar despierto, me está entrando sueño con sólo verla dormir.

Oh…qué lindo. Se ha quedado dormido en la silla. Tiene una carita tan relajada que parece un verdadero angelito.

Jó Harry…es que incluso siendo pequeño me resultas adorable. No sé cuánto tiempo durará en ese estado pero pienso aprovechar todas las ocasiones que se me presenten para estar con él todo lo que pueda. Por mí como si duerme conmigo. Bueno, eso sí puedo hacerlo realidad.

Sólo tengo que incorporarme un poco y agarrarle. Ya está. Lo tengo tumbado justo a mi lado. Y está tan profundamente dormido que ni se entera de que le acaricio la carita. Me encantaría darle un beso, bueno, más de uno en realidad, pero no puedo hacerlo mientras sea pequeño.

Si la señora Pomfrey entrase de repente y me viera besándole en los labios creería que tengo algo peor que algunas heridas físicas. La verdad es que dar la impresión de ser pederasta no está entre mis prioridades así que me limitaré a mirarle hasta que despierte. Me hace mucha ilusión ser lo primero que vea cuando abra esos ojos verdes que tanto me gustan.

Chocolate, así son los ojos de Hermione, y así es como me parecen en el momento en que abro los ojos y la veo contemplarme. Tiene una sonrisa muy dulce, como pocas veces le he visto. Me encantaría saber qué pasa por su cabeza mientras me mira.

"_Te quiero Harry, te quiero te quiero te quiero. Ojalá pudiera decírtelo. Puede que sea valiente para algunas cosas pero para esto soy terriblemente cobarde. Me da tanto miedo tu rechazo…"_

"_Miedo, hay miedo en sus ojos. ¿Por qué?"_

- Hedmione…

- Qué.

- ¿Eztáz bien?

- Sí, no te preocupes.

"_Es imposible que no lo haga cuando estuve a punto de verte morir. Pero eso no sucederá, voy a hacer lo que pueda por protegerte."_

- Zí me peocupo. Madfoy quedía matadte.

- Pero no lo consiguió gracias a vosotros.

- Cado. Te potegemoz podque te quedemoz mucho.

- Yo también a los dos. Aunque más a ti.

"_¿Será ella capaz de escuchar cómo me late ahora el corazón?"_

- ¿Pod qué Hedmione?

- Porque contigo me llevo mucho mejor que con él y sobre todo porque tú eres mucho mejor amigo mío que él. Pero no se lo digas o se pondrá celoso.

Ella se ríe por lo bajo y yo tengo que reprimir las ganas enormes que tengo de agarrar su mandíbula, tirar de ella hacia mí y besarla hasta que ya no me sienta los labios. Pero no puedo hacerlo mientras sea un niño. Seguro que se asustaría mucho.

- ¿Puedes llamar a la señora Pomfrey?. Me gustaría irme.

Con algo de dificultad, baja de la cama. Yo no puedo evitar contener la risa mientras le veo caminar. Es que es tan tan gracioso…

La verdad es que debería llamar a Colin y decirle que le eche a Harry todas las fotos que pueda mientras él sea un niño pequeño.

Me encantaría tenerlas de recuerdo. Podría mirarlas y pensar que en vez de ser él, sería nuestro hijo. Aunque…a quién pretendo engañar, eso no ocurrirá ni en un millón de años. Entre otras cosas porque no soy ni por asomo, algo parecida a Cho o Ginny. Joder cómo las envidio.

Al menos ellas pudieron disfrutar de una relación. Yo ni eso. Supongo que debo conformarme con ser su mejor amiga, por lo menos sé que cuenta conmigo para casi todo. Con eso ya me considero más que afortunada.

La señora Pomfrey me ha dado el alta, dice que estoy perfectamente. Así que me levanto de la cama y me pongo los zapatos. Mi mejor amigo en versión tetra brick está mirándome con atención. No sé qué pasará ahora por su cabeza pero me encantaría saberlo.

"_Jó, quién fuera ropa y zapatos para estar en contacto con ella las 24 horas del día."_

Saberlo no lo sabré, pero puedo ver perfectamente la carita fascinada con que me mira. ¿Y por qué lo hará?. Ni que yo le gustase o algo parecido.

Por más que la miro y remiro no puedo dejar de pensar que es preciosa.

Tiene unos ojos marrones bellísimos, una sonrisa digna de un anuncio de dentífrico y es tan buena persona y tan tan buenísima amiga que hay veces en que me planteo qué he hecho yo para merecerme a alguien tan estupendo como ella. Aunque una cosa sí tengo clara, aunque en un futuro le confiese mis sentimientos y ella pueda no corresponderlos, no voy a consentir que se aparte de mi lado.

Haré lo imposible por seguir teniéndola en mi vida porque con sólo pensar vivir sin Hermione…bueno, creo que se me congelaría la sangre de inmediato.

Seguro que sería portada en el profeta. Ya me estoy imaginando los titulares "El niño que vivió para vencer al innombrable y luego morir de repente por no tener a su mejor amiga". Quizás la gente no se lo creería pero sería real.

Ay Harry… ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo y lo que siento por ti?. Me gustaría tanto verte como antes…como mi mejor amigo…pero no puedo, por más que lo intento no puedo. Y sé por qué no puedo, porque en realidad, no quiero verte sólo así.

Lo que yo quiero es que seas el padre de todos los hijos o las hijas que pueda tener. Quiero estar contigo siempre y quiero también ser capaz de hacerte feliz hasta el día en que me muera. Pero eso…todo eso…mis deseos…mis sueños contigo…no podrán ser. Porque tú nunca me querrás de manera distinta a como tu mejor amiga. La verdad es que eso me mata, pero…así son las cosas…qué le vamos a hacer…

Preciosa, es realmente preciosa. ¿He dicho ya que es preciosa?. Pues por si alguien no lo sabía, lo es.

Jo…me encantaría poder contemplarla por toda la eternidad. A ella, sólo a ella. Aunque lo que más me encantaría sería escucharla decir que me quiere como algo distinto a su mejor amigo pero eso…nunca sucederá. Porque a pesar de que no sé qué tipo de chicos le gustan, ya que nunca hemos hablado de eso, sí creo que yo no entro dentro del perfil.

Lo más probable es que ella busque a alguien con el que tenga cosas en común y lo único que tenemos en común Hermione y yo son las clases que compartimos y el gusto por la aventura. Por lo demás somos tan distintos como el agua y el fuego. Es que ni en la personalidad nos parecemos.

Cómo me jode pensar que algún día se enamorará de un tío que ella considerará estupendo y entonces se casará con él, vivirán felices y comerán perdices y a mí me darán con la puerta en las narices. Seguro que cuando tenga su familia perfecta ni se acordará de pasar tiempo conmigo pero…qué la vamos a hacer…así es la vida…

- Hey Harry.- Dice Ron cuando llega hasta nosotros.- ¿Sabes qué?. Malfoy no está. No sé si se ha marchado del colegio o se ha escondido, pero desde luego parece haberse esfumado. Ni McGonagall ni yo hemos podido encontrarle.

- Normal, Ron.- Dice ahora Hermione.- Ha intentado matarme. No creo que se quede esperando a que le den su merecido. Lo más probable es que se oculte hasta que decida volver a atacar. Pero la próxima vez que lo haga, estaré preparada.

- Ezo.- Dije yo mirándola serio.- Y pada que no te paze nada malo ota ve, Don y yo te acompañademoz ziempe.

- Creí que éramos nosotros lo que haríamos eso contigo.- Dice mi amigo pelirrojo.- De todos modos estoy de acuerdo con él.- Añade mirando a Hermione.- Lo mejor que podemos hacer es lo que hemos hecho siempre. Cuidarnos los unos a los otros sin bajar la guardia ni un segundo.

- Me parece bien.- Dice ahora ella.- Además, siempre hemos formado un buen equipo. Aunque no sé si tan efectivo como antes porque Harry es pequeñito y encima hay determinadas letras que no las dice bien. No sé yo si sería capaz de recitar correctamente determinados hechizos pero no creo que eso le suponga un impedimento a la hora de plantarle cara a quien sea. ¿Verdad chiquitín?

- ¡Que zoy gande Hedmione, gandeee!

- Pues no lo parece.

Ella se ríe por lo bajo y yo no puedo evitar regalarle una sonrisa algo boba. Es que cuando la veo reírse me quedo tonto.

- ¡Vámonos a comer!.- Dice Ron.- Tengo un hambre que me muero.

En ese momento le suenan las tripas y tanto Hermione como yo nos partimos de risa.

Comenzamos a caminar hacia el Gran Comedor pero de repente, ella se detiene delante de mí, se agacha y me coge en brazos.

Yo paso mis bracitos tras su cuello y apoyo mi cabeza en uno de sus hombros. Puede que antes me extrañase que ella me cogiese pero ahora no, en realidad me encanta. Es tan guay que me lleve…además, así puedo estar más cerca de ella y hasta puedo oler su colonia o lo que sea que se haya puesto.

Lo único que sé es que su piel huele a melocotón y me está entrando un hambre impresionante. Cómo me gustaría mordisquearle el cuello o cualquier otra parte…seguro que me pillaría un buen empacho. Es que mi mejor amiga, además de ser preciosa, me resulta de lo más apetecible. Debe de estar riquísima…

No quiero dar la impresión de ser caníbal o algo así, que tampoco es que quiera comérmela literalmente, es sólo que me encantaría hacer muchas cosas con ella que no son propias de dos mejores amigos, ni tampoco de dos simples amigos, sino más bien de un chico y una chica que se gustan mucho. Ojalá ella pensara lo mismo de mí. Si me diese un leve signo de que siente algo más que amistad…me lanzaría a por ella sin dudarlo un segundo.

Era guapo con once años, con doce, trece, catorce, quince, dieciséis y diecisiete. Me resultó más guapo aún cuando cumplió los dieciocho. Pero es que encima, me sigue pareciendo más que guapo con la carita chiquitina que tiene ahora. La madre que lo parió…¡Y lo parió de bien!

- ¡A comerr!.- Dice Ron una vez que está ante el plato. Hermione no puede evitar mirarle con algo de desagrado. Ron sabe por qué, pero le da lo mismo. En realidad le gusta comer "a lo bestia" cuando hay algo que le encanta pero sobre todo lo hace porque sabe que Hermione se mosquea. Ella siempre le riñe cuando le ve engullir de esa manera aunque Ron nunca le hace caso. Hay veces que pienso que él la provoca a posta porque en el fondo, le encanta discutir con ella.

- Ohh por favor.- Dice mi mejor amiga a mi otro mejor amigo.- ¿Es que no puedes comer como una persona normal?

Ron le saca la lengua y luego abre la boca enseñándole la comida que tiene, Hermione resopla con fastidio. Yo me río por lo bajo. Estos dos no cambiarán nunca por muchos años que pasen.

- Guarro.

Ron se mete más comida, hasta que las mejillas están tan hinchadas como las de una rana que croa. Hermione le saca la lengua. Ahora sí que no oculto mis carcajadas, por lo que no puedo evitar que algo de comida se me caiga de la boca. Me pongo una mano en la boca para intentar que no se me salga más comida, aún así Hermione me mira, luego a Ron y luego de nuevo a mí. Entonces, vuelve a mirar a Ron y le dice más que seria…

- Definitivamente eres una mala influencia para Harry.

Entonces sí que me río a lo bestia y aunque tenga las dos manitas en la boca, vuelvo a escupir comida. Hermione coge una servilleta y me limpia. Yo me callo automáticamente. Ron dice…

- Si cuando yo digo que pareces su madre es porque es verdad.

- Olvídame.- dice ella con acidez.- Lo que pasa es que te da envidia que no lo haga contigo.

- Por supuesto.- Añade él con sarcasmo.- ¿No sabes que ni como ni duermo porque la envidia me corroe?

- Anda y que te den.

- No, que te den a ti y por partida triple.

- Arff. A veces no te aguanto.

- Pues ya somos dos.

- Vale ya.- Me atrevo a añadir mirando tanto a uno como a otro.- No oz peleéiz. No me guzta.

- ¡Pues te aguantas!.- Dicen los dos a la vez.- ¡Él/Ella tiene la culpa!.- Entonces se señalan mutuamente y yo no puedo evitar volver a reírme a carcajadas aunque ahora sin escupir comida.

- Será mejor que me vaya a la guardia.- Dice Hermione poniéndose en pie.- Y no le pierdas de vista.- Añade aún seria mirando a Ron.- Recuerda que ahora es más vulnerable que antes y como no sabemos qué ha sido de Malfoy, lo mejor será que le vigiles constantemente. Si yo soy su madre, tú tienes que ser el padre.

- ¿Qué qué?. Ni pensarlo. Además, no nos parecemos en nada.

Hermione vuelve a resoplar, hace un gesto de exasperación con las manos y se da la vuelta mientras murmura algo por lo bajo. Yo vuelvo a reírme con ganas, entonces, mirando a Ron le digo con una sonrisa guasona…

- ¿Me llevaz al baño, papi?. Ez que me hago pipi.

Ron me mira de forma incrédula, yo le regalo una sonrisa que finge ser inocente. Pese a que él también resopla por lo bajo, agarra mi mano y me saca del Gran Comedor mientras camina mirando hacia delante y yo uso la mano libre para taparme la boca y ahogar así las carcajadas que quieren salir.

Cuando salimos del baño nos vamos a la Sala Común. Ron aviva el fuego con el hechizo "Incendio" y se sienta en el sofá.

Yo intento subirme pero no lo consigo, él resopla otra vez pero aún así me coge en brazos y me sienta a su lado.

Él está mirando las llamas con expresión pensativa, no sé qué estará pasando por su cabeza ahora mismo pero no puedo evitar recordar lo dicho por Hermione sobre que él tendría que comportarse como mi padre y entonces vuelvo a sentir de paso que la risa vuelve a inundarme por dentro.

La verdad es que nunca podría ver a Ron como mi padre adoptivo. Es demasiado surrealista para mí. Aún así, quiero ver cómo reaccionará si hago algo que he visto otras veces en los niños pequeños.

Volviendo a poner una expresión inocente, me acerco hasta él y me siento en su regazo. Entonces le llamo poniendo la voz más infantil que puedo fingir. Él me mira en cuanto pronuncio su nombre.

- Qué.- Dice agachando la cara para mirarme directamente.

- Tengo fío.- La verdad es que no, pero quiero ver qué me dirá o cómo reaccionará. Si de verdad tomase el rol de mi padre adoptivo podría abrazarme para darme calor o como mínimo cogerme en brazos y sentarse conmigo junto al fuego. Él no hace ninguna de esas dos cosas. Sólo dice…

- Dentro de poco el fuego te calentará. Ten paciencia.

Yo digo que sí con la cabeza pero no puedo evitar sentir un poco de decepción en mi interior. Estoy seguro que si se lo hubiese dicho a Hermione, habría hecho lo posible por calentarme de inmediato. Supongo que no puedo esperar lo mismo de Ron. Después de todo es un chico y los chicos no somos tan atentos ni detallistas como sí lo son las chicas.

Un rato después, vuelvo a mirarle. Se ha quedado dormido y la verdad es que a mí también me está entrando morriña. El calor del fuego tiene mucho que ver. Así que cierro los ojos y me duermo. Despierto cuando escucho una suave voz decir en uno de mis oídos…

- Ven conmigo pequeño.

Y sin abrir los ojos, siento cómo me alzan en el aire y me cogen en brazos mientras apoyan mi cara en un hombro caliente. El ruido de pasos subiendo escaleras es lo siguiente que escucho. Abro los ojos y veo un cabello castaño y alborotado. No necesito ser un genio para saber a quién pertenece pues sólo una chica en todo el castillo tiene un pelo así. Hermione Granger.

Una sonrisa amplia y sincera asoma por mi cara infantil en el instante en que, tras pronunciar su nombre, ella me dice "duérmete" en tono suave y me besa el pelo negro. Yo no puedo más que obedecerla, cerrando los ojos mientras escucho el ruido que hace ella cuando abre la puerta del dormitorio masculino.

Con delicadeza, me deja en mi cama. Entonces me arropa, me da un beso en la frente y me dice con cariño…

- Que duermas bien, Harry.

La veo salir del dormitorio sin hacer ruido. Cuando miro a la cama de Ron veo que está ocupada por su dueño ahora durmiente. Supongo que en algún momento, él se despertó y subió para acostarse, dejándome en el sofá. O quizás no, quizás fue Hermione quien le despertó y decidió cargar conmigo. La verdad es que no lo sé pero prefiero pensar en la segunda opción.

Después de encontrar una postura cómoda cierro los ojos e intento dormirme, pero no puedo. No dejo de ver en mi cabeza la imagen de Hermione muerta de risa al verme envuelto en la toalla blanca. También la veo dándome besos en el pelo e incluso en la cara. Aunque la visión más impactante para mí es verla hacer algo que jamás ha hecho conmigo. Besarme en los labios después de decirme que me quiere y además siendo yo aún pequeño.

Abro los ojos y sacudo la cabeza, entonces las visiones imaginarias desaparecen. Intento volver a dormir pero sigo sin conseguirlo.

Si estuviese en circunstancias normales saldría de la cama y me iría al sofá rojo, pero no puedo hacerlo porque hasta para bajarme de la cama necesito ayuda y Ron no puede prestármela porque está roncando de forma sonora. Él sólo ronca así cuando duerme profundamente y yo no quiero despertarle sin un motivo de peso así que intento relajarme aunque por el momento el sueño no se apodere de mí. Un poco después, consigo dormirme.

Él sufría, sufría mucho. No sé qué sería lo que soñaba pero supe que tenía relación con sus parientes en el instante en que me despertaron sus sollozos junto a una frase audible y clara para mí.

- No, tío Vernon.

Volvió a llorar y fue más de lo que pude soportar. Que yo no sea tan atento con él como sí lo es Hermione no significa que no me preocupe por mi mejor amigo, porque sí lo hago, pero a mi modo, claro. Además, le quiero muchísimo. Es sólo que no estoy habituado a decírselo pero él sabe que cuenta conmigo para todo lo que necesite de mí o mis familiares.

Puede que nunca se lo haya dicho a Harry pero para mí él es como un hermano adoptivo. Si él hubiese seguido saliendo con mi hermana y se hubiesen casado se habría convertido en mi hermano político pero tampoco es algo que me importe tanto. Lo importante para mí es que mi único y mejor amigo sea feliz y ahora no lo es porque está murmurando algo en sueños mientras solloza de forma baja.

Tengo que hacer algo. Debo intentar consolarle de alguna manera. Una vez me dijeron que si le hablas a una persona dormida ella te contestará. Intento preguntarle cosas sobre su sueño pero Harry no me responde. Así que me limito a ver y escuchar cómo llora con más ganas que antes.

Pobre Harry, en el fondo me da pena. Yo siempre he envidiado su fama y popularidad pero tengo algo que él siempre deseó. Una familia que me quiere y cuida. Y sé que envidia eso de mí porque en cierta ocasión me lo dijo.

Pensando también en otras cosas no puedo evitar recordar la forma en que me burlé anoche de Hermione y él, mientras cenábamos.

Puede que me pasara cuando le dije que terminaría llamando a Hermione "Mamá". No quería hacerle sentir mal, sólo fue una broma pero ahora que lo pienso creo que no debí habérselo dicho porque si hay algo que mi mejor amigo ha echado siempre en falta ha sido la presencia de un padre y una madre. Aunque en cierto sentido siempre ha tenido unos porque mis padres se han desvivido por él desde el instante en que le conocieron hace ya…seis años y medio.

No ha pasado un solo verano que Harry no haya estado en mi casa y siempre le han mimado a más no poder, sobre todo mi madre.

Ella sabe sus circunstancias familiares y le da mucha pena, por eso y también porque le quiere mucho, procura hacerle su estancia lo más agradable posible aunque yo creo que a veces se pasa en sus atenciones.

Cualquiera diría que él es el hijo verdadero y yo el adoptivo porque es que ni a mí me dedican tanta atención como sí le dedican a Harry. Incluso mis dos hermanos gemelos le hacen más caso a él que a mí. Supongo que es normal, después de todo, las personas solemos llevarnos mejor con la gente de fuera que con la de casa. Será por aquello de "La confianza da asco".

Además de su popularidad y fama envidio también lo excepcional que es como buscador de Quidditch y como mago, y eso que él nunca se ha considerado nada del otro mundo. Sé que eso dice mucho de lo humilde que es pero me da rabia que no saque partido de la admiración que siente la gente y le demuestra.

Si yo fuese él, concedería todas las entrevistas que me pidiesen, previo pago por supuesto, y concedería también todos los autógrafos que quisieran los fans o cualquier otra cosa normal. Y lo haría porque más que aumentar mi ego, así podría mejorar el estatus social de mi familia.

Para mí es muy duro el tener que soportar los continuos desprecios de gente como Draco Malfoy quien se pasa la vida diciéndome que soy menos que él sólo porque mi familia no es rica.

Cuando llevas con éste, siete cursos de colegio escuchando y presenciando año tras año todas las burlas que él te hace sólo por ser quién eres y de dónde vienes, no puedes evitar desear que suceda algo para que tus circunstancias cambien. Y si ese algo tiene que ver con la fama, el prestigio y el respeto que eso despertará en quienes te rodean, admito que es un algo que deseas fervientemente.

Mis únicos logros "sociales" fueron ayudar a Harry a pasar la prueba del ajedrez mágico que puso McGonagall en el camino a la piedra filosofal y luego, estando en quinto, aquel partido de Quidditch que Gryffindor ganó gracias a mí.

Aunque si tengo que escoger un recuerdo duro es el de la batalla final. La tuvimos este verano pasado y logramos nuestro objetivo, venciendo al innombrable y sus mortífagos. Lo hicimos como lo hemos hecho siempre, actuando en equipo.

La única pega es que cuando los periódicos hicieron eco de la noticia, y a pesar de que a petición mía concedimos todas las entrevistas que nos pidieron, en ninguno de aquellos periódicos se mencionó la participación de Hermione y yo.

Para mi mejor amiga eso no supuso un problema porque ella nunca ha sido una persona que presuma de las cosas que consigue. Pero para mí…fue un calvario interno. Para una vez que había hecho algo heroico para el mundo mágico, nadie lo reconoció sólo porque a los puñeteros periodistas no les dio la gana de ponerlo.

Cuando caminamos por el castillo, muchas chicas se quedan mirando a Harry con admiración.

Otras emiten ruiditos en plan "que me desmayo si me mira" y otras simplemente son más lanzadas y le dicen cosas más que atrevidas, como "hazme un hijo, Potter". Hermione siempre resopla cuando las escucha, Harry las mira con miedo y se quita de en medio lo más rápido que puede y yo me río cuando le veo reaccionar así pero una parte de mí desearía que también me dijeran ese tipo de cosas. ¿Me convierte eso en una mala persona?. Yo no lo creo.

Hace tiempo, Harry y yo tuvimos una pequeña pelea. Yo le dije muchas cosas, sobre todo algunas referidas a la vida que me gustaría tener.

Él me dijo que no entendía de qué me quejaba cuando yo tenía una vida estupenda junto a una familia más estupenda todavía, incluso llegó a decirme que él cambiaría toda su fama sólo por tener una familia como la mía.

Sé que tenía razón y sé también que no debería quejarme por el hecho de ser pobre o no tan popular como él pero me quejo porque yo siempre he deseado sentir el respeto de la gente. Incluso me vi así hace años cuando Harry y yo nos asomamos por primera y única vez al espejo de Oased. Él vio a sus padres muertos y yo me vi como una estrella del Quidditch.

Cuando vienes de la familia que vengo en la que cada miembro destaca en algo, sientes que tú también debes aportar tu granito de arena.

Por ejemplo, mis dos hermanos más mayores están trabajando cada uno en lo suyo y son muy buenos en sus campos. Los gemelos se han hecho más que famosos con su tienda de artículos para bromas. Pearcey, aunque es un pelmazo, también está labrándose una buena fama en el ministerio de magia y Ginny también destaca y no sólo por sus habilidades en el Quidditch.

Pero yo…¿qué tengo yo de especial salvo ser el mejor amigo del "salvador del mundo mágico"?. Vale sí, el ajedrez mágico se me da bien pero tampoco lo considero algo fuera de lo común. Lo dicho, para una vez que contribuyo a la salvación del mundo mágico, nadie lo reconoce simplemente porque no salió en la prensa. ¿Y por qué, es que acaso lo que hicimos no tuvo valor?. Yo creo que sí.

Me habría gustado tanto que lo reconocieran…porque así mi familia gozaría hoy de un prestigio y valor social que jamás ha tenido.

Por otra parte, sin nuestra ayuda, quizás Harry no habría sobrevivido fácilmente a la batalla final porque Voldemort no sólo le torturó sino que además le llenó de magia dañina pero él sobrevivió principalmente porque Hermione le aplicó magia curativa mientras yo atacaba a los últimos mortífagos.

Por una vez en mi vida, no me quedé inconsciente o fuera de combate en el momento cumbre. Y puedo decir que mi mejor amigo fue más que un héroe porque no sólo venció él sólo al mago más loco que jamás hemos tenido sino que además se preocupó lo suficiente de nosotros como para protegernos del último intento de asesinato que hizo el último mortífago consciente.

Luego se desmayó y entonces Hermione y yo usamos el trasladador para volver a mi casa y llevar a Harry a San Mungo.

Nos curaron a los tres enseguida pero Harry tuvo que pasar una semana en la cama porque tenía una herida bastante fea en la espalda, por lo que tuvo que descansar bocabajo.

Él se quejaba de que no estaba cómodo siempre en la misma postura pero no se cambió, no sólo por las advertencias de los medimagos sino porque cada vez que hacía el mínimo gesto de intentarlo, Hermione le miraba más que seria y carraspeaba un poco como diciéndole "ni se te ocurra".

La verdad es que cada vez que me acuerdo me da la risa, pero en el fondo me da un poquito de coraje, porque reconozco que mi mejor amiga se ha desvivido por Harry como nunca lo ha hecho conmigo. Siempre ha sido así, pero de un tiempo aquí creo que tanta atención hacia él se debe más a que le gusta que al hecho de que le quiera como su mejor amigo. Lo pienso por muchos motivos pero el principal es que la propia Hermione me da pistas.

Por ejemplo, cuando ella cree que no la vemos, la miro por el rabillo del ojo y puedo ver claramente cómo se queda embobada mirando a Harry.

Bueno, más bien al Harry adulto de dieciocho años porque desde el momento en que Harry encogió hasta aparentar tres años la verdad es que no he vuelto a ver a Hermione mirándole con cara de pava. Aunque hay veces en que veo un no sé qué especial tras sus ojos marrones, sobre todo cuando ella le coge en brazos.

Me pregunto si mi mejor amigo también lo habrá notado. Sería genial que terminasen juntos, pese a que eso provocaría no pasar tanto tiempo como trío, aunque sé también que es algo normal, puesto que el curso pasado, cuando Harry y yo teníamos nuestras novias, no le dedicábamos a Hermione tanta atención como antes. Después de todo, tener pareja requiere dedicarle atención.

Pensando en el tema de las novias, me doy cuenta que este año aún no me ha salido ninguna. La verdad es que no tengo a nadie en mente pero reconozco que últimamente me estoy fijando mucho en Luna Lovegood. Ya sé que es el bicho raro oficial del colegio pero tiene un no se qué que encuentro irresistible.

En realidad no me importaría salir con ella y bueno, si luego se convierte en mi futura esposa tampoco me importará.

Tengo que reconocer que siempre la he visto como mi fan número uno. Creo que puedo decir con seguridad que es la única chica del castillo que muestra claramente que le encanta estar conmigo, y eso que no lo estamos a diario pero las pocas ocasiones en que coincidimos la verdad es que es un gustazo para mí recibir toda la atención que me muestra siempre. Quizás mañana la busque y le pida una cita. Podría ir con ella a Hogsmeade, seguro que lo pasaríamos genial.

Si pienso de nuevo en el desprecio que siempre nos ha mostrado Malfoy a mi familia y a mí, no puedo más que sacar una sonrisa sarcástica porque sé que soy muy superior a él. Puede que no en prestigio social o poder monetario pero desde luego yo tengo algo que él jamás ha tenido.

Una familia más que buena y cariñosa, que se desvive por cada uno de sus miembros, con unos padres más que amorosos y entregados al cuidado de todos sus hijos y su única hija. Da igual los muchos años que podamos cumplir, ellos siempre están ahí para dedicarnos atención y cariño constante. Seremos pobres materialmente pero en amor y cariño somos los más ricos del mundo mágico. Con eso me considero más que afortunado.

Estoy mirando ahora a Harry, parece más relajado y calmado. A decir verdad hace rato que dejé de escuchar su llanto. Supongo que puedo volver a mi cama e intentar dormir lo que me queda de noche, tampoco es tan tarde, sólo son las dos.

Oh no…otra vez no, no hace ni dos minutos que cerré los ojos y vuelvo a escucharle llorar de forma angustiosa. Esto tiene que acabar, como no consiga calmarle no me va a dejar dormir en toda la noche y no lo digo porque me jorobe el sueño sino porque me mata oírle sufrir así y yo sin saber qué hacer, porque por más que lo intento no consigo llegar hasta él. Es que escuchar los sollozos inconscientes de tu mejor amigo no es nada agradable.

Es inútil, por mucho que lo intento no consigo que deje de llorar y tampoco parece escucharme cuando le hablo y le pido que despierte. No quiero que él pase la noche así. Tengo que buscar ayuda. Ya sé…iré por Hermione. Ella siempre tiene soluciones para todo y sé de sobras que si hay alguien en el mundo mágico a quien Harry admira y respeta por encima de todo es ella. Algo me dice que conseguirá no sólo calmarle sino que duerma más tranquilo y relajado que un angelito.

Muy bien, vamos allá. Sin hacer un solo ruido salgo del dormitorio masculino y pongo rumbo a la habitación de nuestra mejor amiga. Menos mal que sí podemos acceder a ella sin que se convierta en tobogán. Es bueno ser prefecta…

Cuando me abre la puerta no puedo evitar soltar una pequeña risa, no sólo porque me ha abierto bostezando con los ojos casi cerrados sino porque lleva un camisón de lo más divertido. Es de una película de dibujos animados muggle que ella me comentó en una ocasión. "La Sirenita".

Nunca imaginé que alguien tan serio y formar como ella con los diecinueve años que tiene, pudiese irse a dormir con algo tan infantil como eso. Aún bostezando ella me pregunta…

- ¿Qué sucede Ron?

- Tienes que venir al dormitorio masculino. Harry necesita tu ayuda.

Ahora sí que se le han abierto los ojos pero del todo.

- ¿Está bien?.- Dice con clara alarma en su voz.

- Sí, pero lleva una hora llorando sin parar. Debe tener una pesadilla gigantesca. He intentado calmarle y hasta despertarle, pero no lo consigo. Pensé que tú sí podrías. Siempre has sabido darle lo que necesita.

- Llévame ahora mismo hasta allí.

- ¿Por qué?. Conoces el camino perfectamente.

- Es que no veo bien del todo.

- Ah, vale. Entonces dame la mano.

Cuando llegamos, ella se dirige en silencio a la cama de Harry. Usa el "Lumos" para alumbrarse y no tropezar con las cosas que hay desparramadas por el suelo.

En el momento en que llega, se agacha de rodillas y le coge en brazos. Ahora sí que podría decir con seguridad que más parece su madre que su mejor amiga, porque está hablándole en susurros. No consigo escuchar lo que dice pero debe estar causando efecto porque Harry está calmándose por momentos.

Una vez que ha dejado de llorar, ella le deja en la cama pero no pasan ni dos segundos cuando él vuelve a llorar. Hermione comprende que no puede dejarle solo y eso mismo es lo que me dice en voz baja además de lo que piensa hacer con él.

- Me lo llevo a mi habitación. Prefiero que duerma conmigo para vigilar su descanso. Ya te diré en el desayuno qué tal pasó la noche.

- De acuerdo Hermione. Que descanses.

- Gracias Ron, tú también. Hasta mañana.

Estoy en mi habitación, con Harry tumbado a mi lado. Bueno, más concretamente refugiado en mi pecho. Su cabecita está un poco más abajo de mi cuello.

Llevo un rato acariciándole el pelo mientras entono una nana que mi madre solía usar conmigo cuando yo tenía pesadillas. Puedo decir que funciona porque cada vez está más relajado. Creo que se ha dormido, así que cierro los ojos y dejo de tocarle.

En poco tiempo vuelve a llorar, ahora escucho claramente su voz angustiada decir "duele mucho. Ya basta tío, basta".

No puedo evitar sentir una ira inmensa cuando imagino lo que puede estar soñando, algún tipo de maltrato de los que tantos sufrió en la infancia.

Sé que sus parientes le maltrataban física y psicológicamente aunque él nunca me contó cómo lo hacían. Supongo que además de palizas le dirían insultos de todo tipo pues yo también he sufrido insultos por parte de Malfoy y su pandilla. Sé por experiencia propia lo mal que sientan pero él no está ahora con ellos, y tampoco con su tío, está conmigo y por Dios que haré lo imposible porque se tranquilice.

Escucharle llorar aunque sea en voz baja me duele mucho, es como si me clavasen miles de cuchillos en el corazón.

Intento poner la voz más suave y cariñosa cuando le digo…

- Tranquilo. Ahora estás conmigo.

Entonces oigo su voz preguntar…

- ¿Mamá?

Y yo no puedo evitar que las lágrimas inunden mis ojos. Sin cambiar el tono suave le respondo…

- No cariño, soy Hermione.

Él no responde, supongo que es porque no me reconoce. Después de todo, nos conocimos cuando teníamos once años.

Puede que en sus recuerdos infantiles yo no exista, pero sé que una parte de su subconsciente sí sabe quién soy porque él acaba de pegarse más a mi cuerpo. Estoy segura que no tiene ni idea de dónde está y mucho menos que lo tengo refugiado bajo mi cuello, aún así, se abraza más a mí.

Él no suele abrazarme, pero ahora lo está haciendo y podría decir que por la manera en que lo hace es como si quisiera buscar protección en mí.

Lo único que puedo hacer es corresponder su abrazo de la forma más sincera que puedo. Su llanto está cesando poco a poco, su cuerpecito casi no tiembla, podría decir que lo peor ya ha pasado. Antes de intentar volver a dormirme le digo en voz baja…

- Descansa Harry, todo está bien. Estaré aquí cuando despiertes, te lo prometo.

Con cariño y delicadeza le doy un beso en el pelo negro y vuelvo a acariciárselo, su agarre sobre mí va perdiendo fuerza, lo que me indica que por fin se ha quedado tranquilo. Espero unos minutos más antes de dormirme, cuando lo hago, no puedo evitar sonreír. No sé cómo reaccionará cuando despierte y se vea conmigo en la cama pero sí sé que me encantará ser lo primero que él vea cuando abra esos ojos verdes que tanto me han gustado siempre.

* * *

Continuará.

* * *

**Nota de la autora: **Ya os dije yo al final del primer cap que veríais a Hermione y Harry en más de un momento Milka incluso antes de que él recuperase su verdadero tamaño.

Respecto a las reflexiones de Ron…sólo puedo decir que he intentado mostrar a un Ron humano, simplemente eso. Con sus deseos más secretos y también sus sentimientos más puros por su familia y la gente que él estima como Hermione y Harry. Repito lo mismo que os dije en la primera nota de autora. Yo no odio a Ron, pero sí le veo muchos defectos. ¿Y qué persona humana no los tiene?. Cambiando de tema os diré que…

En el cole donde trabajo (soy la única profe de inglés y por lo tanto doy todos los niveles, desde la educación infantil hasta la secundaria) tengo un niño de 4 añitos que no puede pronunciar la r simple y doble y además dice zetas en vez de eses. Cada vez que me toca inglés en su clase, me saluda con un beso en la cara mientras me dice "Buenoz díaz teache". Es más lindooo. No tiene los ojos verdes como Harry pero sí azul marino profundo.

Seguro que cuando crezca, tendrá a más de una chica loquita por sus huesos. Aunque con quien más me río es con Juan Se (Se, es la acortación de Sebastián), que tiene respuestas para todo. Como aquél día en que le enseñé la palabra "Umbrella" y él entendió "Abuela" y cuando me morí de risa diciéndole "Que no, que es ambrela" el niño volvió a decir "Abuela" y entonces toda la clase de infantil (maestra aquí presente incluida) se partió de risa.

Un poco después le pedí que lo dijera bien, lo hizo, y cuando le dije… ¿por qué tanto empeño en decir "Abuela" si sabías decirlo bien?. Va y me suelta…"porque sabía que sería gracioso". ¡Y tiene 4 años!. Para que luego digan algunos adultos que los niños son tontos y no entienden las cosas.

Sí sí…os aseguro yo que los peques de hoy día nos dan miles de vueltas a más de un adulto. Menos a mí, que como aún soy muy niña por dentro soy capaz de ponerme en su lugar, convertirme en una niña más y tener casi las mismas ocurrencias que ellos. No por nada cada vez que voy a Infantil me sueltan aquello de "¡Cómo molas teacher!". Jurjurjurjur. ¿He dicho ya que me encanta mi trabajo?. Pues por si alguien no lo sabía, me encanta. Me lo paso bomba. Pero eh, si tengo que ponerme seria y poner orden, soy la primera en hacerlo. Que yo de buenas soy un encanto pero como me ponga seria…uy uy. Jijiiii.

Espero que el cap os haya gustado, ya me diréis lo que sea. Como ya han puesto Internet en uno de los pc de la sala multiuso del cole, ahora tengo más facilidad para subir los fics, aunque sean los fines de semana.

Dedico este cap a toda la gente que me lee y también a todos/as los/as "ilusos/as" que pueda haber en la página. Un abrazo fuerte de oso. Os quiero mucho. RAkAoMi. ;-)


	3. Es bueno ser niño

**

* * *

**

Nota de la autora:

Viernes 20 de abril de 2007.

¡Buenas, muchas gracias por los reviews dejados hasta ahora!. Aquí volvemos con otro cap. Espero que también os guste.

Perdón por el retraso en actualizar pero no pude hacerlo en Semana Santa porque estuve liadísima durante las vacaciones. Por cierto, hay veces que en los reviews de distintas historias me pedís que os agregue al Messenger para charlar con vosotros. Debo deciros que no me cuesta ningún trabajo agregaros pero debéis saber también que no chateo porque no tengo tiempo.

Para quien no lo sepa aún, soy maestra de escuela que no está fija y eso implica que cada año estoy en un colegio distinto. Como además este año estoy en un sitio que está muy lejos de mi casa y en la de alquiler donde vivo no tengo Internet, eso me impide que pueda subir fics con la misma disponibilidad y asiduidad de antes.

Sé que sienta mal engancharse a una historia y desear seguir leyendo y ver que el autor o la autora tarda siglos en actualizar o peor aún que deja abandonado el fic. Yo nunca abandonaré una historia, lo prometo. Lo que no puedo prometeros es subir caps casi a diario porque es imposible para mí en mis circunstancias actuales.

Ah sí, gracias por seguir ahí aunque tarde en actualizar. Que disfrutéis este tercer cap. No es ni por asomo tan largo como otros de otras historias. La razón es una muy simple. Tal y como dice el dicho "lo bueno si breve dos veces bueno". Puede que en posteriores caps sí suba más contenido. Un beso fuerte. RAkAoMi. ;-)

* * *

**Música Recomendada:**

- Cualquiera instrumental que sea bonita, sobre todo al inicio del capítulo. Yo recomendaría cualquier pieza de piano de la banda sonora del Anime "Marmalade Boy" (La Familia Crece, en España). En concreto dos llamadas "Saigo no Yakusoku" y "Moment" que son realmente preciosas y transmiten una ternura impresionante. Sobre todo la primera. Si también tenéis las bandas sonoras de "Memorias de una Geisha", "El Cartero y Pablo Neruda", "El último Samuray" o incluso de algunas series de tv como "Lost" (Perdidos, en España) os la recomiendo. En el caso de "Lost" recomiendo el tema central de la serie y también "In the beach". El compositor de la banda sonora de "Lost" es el mismo que el de "Alias". Michael Giaccino.

* * *

**Cap. 3. "Es bueno ser niño**."

He pasado una noche horrible, reviviendo una paliza concreta que me dio tío Vernon cuando tenía ocho años. Claro que después de aquello procuré mucho no volver a freír mal las chuletas de cerdo.

Cómo me duelen los ojos, me cuesta hasta abrirlos. Veo borroso, pero sé que es por no llevar las gafas. Debería ponérmelas y tratar de bajar de la cama para llamar a Ron y que me siente en el váter, lo que pasa es que no me apetece. Estoy agustísimo además de súper calentito.

Supongo que puedo dormir unos minutos más antes de levantarme, así que me giro y quedo del otro lado. Entonces se me corta el aire de repente, porque mi cuerpo ha chocado con algo. Algo blandito que se mueve de arriba abajo. Lo toco con un dedo y puedo saber que es redondeado.

Subo un poco más y toco un hombro también suave y caliente. De repente toco pelo. Es rizado y puedo distinguir que es castaño claro.

El ritmo cardíaco acaba de acelerárseme porque he comprendido que no estoy en mi cama sino en la de Hermione. Aunque lo que más efecto me causa es percatarme de qué era eso blandito y redondo que toqué antes. ¡Un pecho suyo!

Merlín, Nimué y toda su descendencia…¡He tocado la teta de mi amor secreto. Yuuhhh!

Podría tocarle la otra, pero como decida despertar en ese instante a ver qué excusa le pongo para no quedar de aprovechado además de raro. Porque no creo yo que un niño de tres años tenga curiosidad por el cuerpo femenino como la que pueda tener un adolescente.

Me estoy imaginando a Hermione preguntándome por qué la toqué estando dormida y yo sin saber qué decir, diciéndole algo como esto para intentar quedar bien.

"Es que quería saber qué sentiría al tocarte un pecho".

Sí claro, ni en mis mejores sueños ella me diría "Pues nada Harry, tócame el otro y así sales de dudas completamente". Lo más probable es que me metiese un bofetón enorme. Aunque ella no me ha pegado jamás pero…supongo que hay una primera vez para todo.

Y a todo esto…¿por qué estoy aquí?. Que yo recuerde, ella me dejó en mi cama. A no ser que…en medio de esa pesadilla, Ron intentase despertarme y al ver que no podía avisó a Hermione. Conociéndola, doy por hecho que prefirió traerme a su habitación y pasar la noche conmigo.

Hermione…siempre tan pendiente de mí en todo. Atenta a cada necesidad que pueda tener, a cada cosa que diga. Es tan tan linda conmigo que no sé cómo tardé años en enamorarme de ella. Porque lo estoy, sé que lo estoy. Lo que siento no es una mera atracción, es amor de verdad. Lo único que no sé es si ella sentirá lo mismo por mí. Aunque lo más probable es que no. Ella lleva años siendo más que buena conmigo y siempre en un sentido amistoso.

Jo…esto de estar enamorado en secreto es un asco. Y reprimir todo lo que siento cuando estoy con ella tan cerca como ahora es insoportable.

Quiero que despierte, quiero decirle que la quiero más que a mi vida, que necesito su compañía más que el aire que respiro, que sin ella no soy nada, que sin sus enseñanzas y protección yo habría muerto hace años. Quiero decirle también lo bellísima que me parece. Con una sonrisa que me encanta, una risa que adoro y unos ojos marrones oscuros tan atrayentes como el mejor chocolate.

Quiero darle más de un beso y hacer muuchas cosas no propias de un niño pequeño. Quiero tener futuras Hermione con ella y todas con la inteligencia prodigiosa de su madre. Quiero llegar a un hogar donde ella esté esperándome, donde siga cuidándome y preocupándose por mí además de comportarse como la mejor amiga que ha sido siempre y no sólo eso sino que también quiero que sea mi esposa y mi amante por siempre jamás.

La amo, no puedo evitarlo y tampoco quiero evitarlo. Me gusta amarla, me hace sentir un montón de cosas que nunca hasta ahora había sentido y además son cosas que sólo ella me provoca. Ni con Ginny o Cho llegué a tener tantos deseos secretos como sí tengo con Hermione y eso es algo que de verdad me encanta aunque no tanto como todo lo que siento por ella.

Es una mezcla de emociones buenas y malas y todas tan intensas que a veces creo que van a hacerme estallar aunque sé que eso no es posible.

Me gustaría tanto poder despertar junto a ella el resto de mi vida…aunque prefiero hacerlo teniendo un cuerpo adulto porque la verdad es que no me imagino haciendo el amor con ella con el tamaño que tengo ahora. Dejaré de pensar en eso y me concentraré en Hermione y lo mucho que me gusta mirarla mientras duerme. Y eso que hasta ahora no había dormido con ella pero puedo decir con sinceridad que me resulta preciosa.

Tiene las pestañas largas, unas cejas perfectamente delineadas, una nariz que también me encanta y unos labios que si no fuese porque necesito el aire para respirar podría estar toda la vida besándolos y nunca me cansaría.

Me pregunto qué ocurrirá si la beso y de repente despierta. ¿Sería capaz de pegarme o gritarme, se quedaría sin reacción o por el contrario me devolvería el beso y me daría otros tantos?

Ojalá fuese lo último. Pero no creo que ella lo haga, porque en apariencia soy un niño pequeño y nunca he visto a una mujer de diecinueve años besando con ganas a un niño de tres, si lo hubiese contemplado pensaría que esa mujer tiene un grave problema mental y que yo sepa, Hermione Granger es la mujer más lógica, madura y centrada mentalmente, de todas las que he conocido hasta ahora.

Supongo que lo máximo que haría sería darme un besito en la boca como gesto de "buenas noches" ya que en la mayoría de familias inglesas eso es algo muy normal. Yo lo he visto con mis tíos y Dudley un montón de veces. A mí nunca me han dado besitos así ni de ninguna otra clase y la verdad es que lo agradezco, ellos serían las últimas personas que yo besaría o que permitiría que me besaran.

Antes de que lo intenten soy capaz de cometer una locura. Aunque si lo hiciera Hermione…me parece que la locura me entraría por todo el cuerpo y luego haría algo no propio de un niño pequeño y entonces la tendríamos liada durante un buen rato y no creo que fuese un lío agradable sabiendo como sé el genio que tiene cuando se enfada.

Me parece que está despertando porque acaba de soltar un bostezo enorme.

Ahí están esos ojos marrones oscuros que tanto me gustan, aunque no tanto como su sonrisa, una que ahora me está dedicando en exclusiva.

- Buenos días Harry.

- Buenoz díaz Hedmione.

- ¿ Te encuentras bien?

- Zí gaciaz. ¿Y tú?

- Genial. Antes de que puedas preguntarme por qué estás conmigo, voy a explicártelo. Anoche tuviste una pesadilla horrible y no dejabas de llorar.

Ron intentó calmarte pero no pudo y como no sabía qué más hacer me pidió ayuda. Fui a tu habitación, te cogí en brazos, tarareé una nana que mi madre solía usar conmigo y entonces te calmaste. Quise dejarte en la cama pero volviste a llorar así que le dije a Ron que te traería a mi habitación y que te acostaría conmigo para poder vigilar tu descanso.

- Gaziaz pod todo.

- De nada. ¿Tienes hambre?

- Mucha.

- Yo también. Deberíamos empezar a arreglarnos.

- Te vedé en el dezayuno.- Le digo después de que ella me baje de la cama.

- Si me das diez minutos puedo acompañarte a tu habitación y ayudarte como ayer.

- No hace fadta, zegudo que Don no ze ha ido todavía.

- Entonces nos veremos en el Gran Comedor.

- Hazta luego Hedmione.

- Hasta luego pequeñín.

- ¡Que zoy gande!

Ella se está riendo por lo bajo mientras yo camino hacia la puerta. Intento agarrar el pomo sin conseguirlo. Ahora no sé si se ríe más porque no llego o porque le ha dado la risa tonta. Supongo que es lo primero porque Hermione no es alguien que se ría sin motivo. La escucho caminar hacia mí.

Me abre la puerta lo suficiente para que yo pueda salir. Antes de cerrarla, siento cómo me da un beso en la cabeza y luego me mira clavándome esos ojos que tanto me gustan. Su cara está ahora tan cerca de la mía que podría comérmela a besos si quisiera pero antes de perder la cordura le digo adiós con la mano y me marcho poniendo rumbo al dormitorio masculino. ¿He dicho ya que odio ser un niño pequeño cuando estoy demasiado cerca de ella?.

Creo que sí, pero de todos modos lo volveré a decir. Lo odio odio y reodio. Sobre todo porque a pesar de que mi cuerpo no corresponda a mi edad real, mi razonamiento y sentimientos siguen siendo los de un adulto de dieciocho años y eso…me lleva a sentir un montón de cosas por las que un niño de mi aspecto nunca pasará.

Acabo de acordarme que Hermione me dijo que Snape iba a darme el remedio para recuperar mi verdadero tamaño.

Supongo que lo hará en cuanto vaya a su clase aunque no me apetece nada. No niego que es molesto para mí tener este cuerpo pero la verdad es que estoy disfrutando enormemente el hecho de que ella me cuide tantísimo. Lo único que no me gusta es que me limpie el trasero pero quitando eso, estoy encantado de ser su "niño mimado". Me pregunto qué más cosas hará además de acostarme con ella cuando tenga pesadillas.

¿Querría bañarse conmigo?. Supongo que no. Sabe que puedo ducharme sin ayuda, aunque ayer estuve a punto de partirme los dientes más de una vez con tanto resbalón, menos mal que me agarré bien a la pared.

Bueno, ya estoy aquí. Y por lo que puedo ver, los únicos que quedan sin terminar de vestir son Ron y Seamus.

- ¡Buenos días Harry!.- Dice mi mejor amigo en su tono alegre de siempre.- ¿Qué tal te encuentras hoy?

- Bien, gaziaz.

- Ya sabía yo que Hermione conseguiría hacerte descansar.

- No decueddo lo te hizo pedo ella me contó te uzó una nana.

- También te dijo cosas por lo bajo pero no las escuché.

- ¿Té clazez tenemoz hoy?

- Astronomía, Encantamientos, Transformaciones y Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. Un momento… ¿dijiste "té" en vez de "qué"?

- Teo te zí.

- Pues sí, está claro que la Q no la dices. Ayer sí podías. Como esto siga así voy a tener que inventarme un traductor para poder entenderte.

- Puez no ez cudpa mía.

- La verdad es que es muy divertido escucharte hablar mal.

- Como te díaz me enfadadé mucho.

- ¿Te "enfadadás"?. Uy qué miedo…

- Don…deja de budladte de mí. Yo no tengo la cudpa de lo te me ocude con laz palabaz.

- Juájuájuájuájuaaa.

- ¡Don, ya bazta!

- ¡Lo siento Harry, es que es superior a mis fuerzas!

- Anda y vete al cuedno.

- "Zi me acompañaz llegademoz antez".

- Blebleblebleblee.- Es lo que habrá oído mi mejor amigo tras sacarle yo la lengua repetidas veces.

Se ha caído al suelo muerto de risa, no sé si se habrá hecho daño pero no creo que eso le importe. Hasta ahora no le había visto reírse tanto.

Supongo que yo también me reiría si a él le sucediese lo mismo. Sería bastante chistoso ver a un mini Ron hablando como yo lo hago ahora. Será mejor que deje de pensar en esto y me duche cuanto antes o se me hará tarde para el desayuno. Hoy no quiero perdérmelo, tengo un hambre terrible.

El desayuno ha pasado con normalidad, o sea, con mis dos mejores amigos discutiendo por cosas tontas para mi opinión.

Nunca entenderé cómo, una persona tan madura y lógica como Hermione, puede ponerse mala de los nervios por las tonterías que suelta mi mejor amigo.

Después de siete cursos con éste, que llevamos juntos, era como para que ella hubiese aprendido a ignorarle. A veces pienso que discuten porque en el fondo les gusta chincharse.

Bueno, por lo menos a Ron, una vez me lo dijo, me dijo que le encantaba provocarla porque durante el ratito que duraba la discusión, él era su centro de atención y que lo que más le gustaba de todo era verle ponerse tan roja como él tiene el pelo. La verdad es que sí es gracioso ver a Hermione sulfurada. Puedo decir que incluso con la cara más roja que un tomate maduro la encuentro irresistible. Me pregunto si ella también me habrá encontrado irresistible aunque haya sido una vez.

Durante las clases de la mañana, he tenido que soportar las burlas de los compañeros de Malfoy, quien sigue desaparecido.

Ya sé que Hogwarts es enorme pero no creo que él se conozca todo el castillo puesto que él no tiene un mapa del merodeador para poder localizar a todo el mundo. Anda…pero si no lo he usado, creo que lo haré después de almorzar porque esta tarde no tengo ninguna clase.

* * *

Qué asco de aspecto...¡qué ascooo!. Ya no puedo ni consultar el mapa. Cuando lo intenté hace rato no sólo no conseguí activarlo sino que tuve que soportar las carcajadas de Ron cuando me escuchó decir con mi voz infantil "Judo zolemnemente que miz intencionez no zon buenaz".

Pero la cosa no termina ahí, qué va…porque como el mapa fue hecho por los guasones de mi padre y sus amigos…igual que se burló de Snape cuando yo estaba en tercero, también lo ha hecho conmigo y la verdad es que no me ha resultado agradable porque leer cómo el recuerdo grabado de tu padre se manifiesta para decirte algo como "El señor Cornamenta te saluda y se pregunta cómo un idiota como tú intenta usar su mapa" es para que hasta yo le coja manía.

Porque a pesar de sentir apego hacia él por ser mi padre reconozco que tiene una mala leche tremenda. Se la perdono por ser quien es, aunque joder jode un huevo y parte del otro también. Incluso Sirius se ha mofado de mí. Esa frase de "inténtalo de nuevo cuando sepas hablar bien, so torpe" me ha calado hondo. Menos mal que la manifestación de Lupin ha sido más amable pero la de Colagusano prefiero ni recordarla. Anda que como le pille le voy a…

En fin, dejaré de pensar en eso, de todos modos si me lo encontrase ahora poco podría hacer contra él debido a mi tamaño. Hermione tenía razón. Por culpa de mi dificultad con determinadas letras ya no puedo pronunciar bien determinados hechizos y la verdad es que es un latazo. Como me encuentre con Malfoy ahora que estoy solo…

No es que le tenga miedo pero reconozco que estaría en desventaja contra él, porque aunque yo sea bueno en la Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras él sigue siendo mucho más alto y corpulento que yo. No me imagino a mí mismo pronunciando "¡Ezpeliadmuz!" y no sólo viendo que no surte efecto sino tener que soportar cómo se reiría de mí. Y contando con lo "bien" que me ha tratado siempre seguro que se cachondearía más que Ron.

Al menos mi mejor amigo no lo hace con maldad, es que forma parte de su carácter y eso es algo que no me extraña porque todos los Weasley son así.

Ups…tengo retortijones. Seguro que han sido las empanadas de calabaza. ¡Es que me he comido 5!. Hermione me dijo que eran demasiadas y que luego me harían daño pero no le hice caso porque son un vicio para mí y claro, ahora sufro los efectos secundarios. ¡Necesito un váter pero ya!. Aunque no sé si llegaré. Bueno, correré un poco más a ver si lo alcanzo antes de que me lo haga encima.

Estoy en el váter sentadito y pasándolo fatal. Tuve que buscar un taburete y luego encogerlo para poder usarlo y sentarme en el inodoro. ¡Si me hubiese visto Ron…!

Nada, que por más que lo intento no puedo limpiarme. ¡¡Ahhh!!. ¡La mierda de cuerpo enano éste!. ¡Y cuádruple mierda para la poción encogedora y sus efectos.

Me cago en ella, me cago, me cago y me recago!. Bueno, eso también lo he hecho, y qué a gusto me he quedado. Lo malo es que nadie me ha visto entrar en el baño de los chicos. Así que no puedo pedirle ayuda a nadie y tampoco puedo ponerme a gritar porque con la vocecita que tengo ahora no creo que se me escuche desde la distancia.

¡Mierda de cuerpo infantil, mierda de voz también infantil y triple mierda por no poder alcanzar ni mi propio trasero!. Un momento…oigo una voz femenina que canturrea por lo bajo.

Creo que es de Hermione.

- ¡Hedmaionii. Hedmaioniiii!

- ¿Harry?.- Escucho que pregunta claramente desde el otro lado de la puerta.- ¿Eres tú?

- ¡Zí. Ez que eztoy en el váte y no puedo limpiadme!

- Dame sólo un minuto para invocar a las toallitas y en un momento te soluciono el problema.

- Gaziaz.

Me sigue dando vergüenza que me limpie pero ya no me resulta raro sino algo muy natural. Recuerdo lo que me dijo ayer y estoy de acuerdo. Cuando yo sea padre tendré que hacerlo con mis hijos o hijas y la verdad es que no creo que me desagrade. Me pregunto si ella también habrá pensado en su futura descendencia. Supongo que sí porque es una mujer que siempre está dándole vueltas al coco…

- Ya está Harry. ¿Te bajo al suelo?

- Zí gaziaz.

- De nada.

Jo…esa sonrisa otra vez. Toda ella es tan tan linda…

- Ya que no puedes entrenar… ¿Te apetece jugar a algo?. Ahora tengo tiempo libre.

- ¿A qué quiedez jugad?

- A lo que se te ocurra.

Pues va a ser que no, Hermione. Porque lo que tengo en mente no tiene nada que ver con ningún jueguecito inocente y sí mucho con el proceso de hacer futuras Hermiones.

- ¿Sabes qué?. Ha llovido un poco y hay algunos charcos. ¿Quieres que chapoteemos en ellos?. A mí me encantaba hacerlo cuando era pequeña. Siempre terminaba con las ropas hechas una pena pero me lo pasaba bomba. Sólo necesitamos unas botas de agua.

- Pedo yo no tengo…

- Sí que las tienes. Las he recibido hoy. Mi madre te las ha mandado junto a las zapatillas de noche. Son más lindas…

- ¿Qué tu made me ha compado botaz y zapatillaz?

- Eso he dicho.

- ¿Y pod qué?

- Porque le apetecía regalarte algunas cosillas. Antes de que te acuestes te las daré.

- Gaziaz.

- De nada. ¿Entonces qué, listo para chapotear en los charcos y ponerte sucísimo?

- ¡Zí!

- ¡Accio botitas de agua de Harry!

Creo que no he podido evitar quedarme a cuadros cuando he visto el modelito. ¡Son blancas, y tienen un Snoopy encima del tejado rojo de una caseta!. ¿Pero por qué las cosas infantiles tienen que ser tan estúpidas?.

Bueno me las pondré. La cara de Hermione me lo está diciendo y ya que su madre se ha tomado la molestia de comprármelas no voy a hacerle el feo a su hija de no usarlas.

* * *

¡Ostia qué guay, cómo mola esto!. Es la primera vez en mi vida que chapoteo en un charco.

Ni siquiera recuerdo si alguna vez lo intenté de pequeño pero supongo que los Dursleys no me dejarían hacerlo. Nunca me dejaban hacer nada divertido…ahora que, palizas, gritos e insultos, me regalaron a montones.

Vaya mierda de infancia que pasé gracias a ellos pero tengo que reconocer que con Hermione todo es muy distinto. No sólo me deja chapotear y salpicar a lo bestia sino que encima ella también lo está haciendo conmigo. ¡Si hasta me está echando agua sucia con su bota!. Umm…que sea pequeño no significa que no pueda tomarme la revacha. ¡Se va a enterar de quién es mini Harry!.

Jijijijii…

Ha quedado hecha una pena. Aunque sé que yo tampoco estoy mucho mejor que ella. Divertirme me he divertido millones pero necesito un baño.

- Hedmione…

- Qué.

- Necezito una ducha. ¿Noz vemoz luego?

- Sí. Yo también tengo que asearme porque estoy hecha un desastre.

- Qué va…azí también eztáz guapa.

Ups, creo que he hablado demasiado porque se ha quedado algo alucinada. Aunque ahora me está sonriendo de forma angelical. Esta Hermione…no tiene ni idea de lo loquito que me tiene.

- Bueno, a ti también te sienta bien el barro.

Si es que hasta riéndose por lo bajo me gusta. Jó qué tía…

- Vale Harry, nos veremos en la cena. Te ducharás sin ayuda pero ni pienses que voy a dejarte solo. Te esperaré fuera como ayer. ¿De acuerdo?.

- Como quiedaz.

- Venga, dame la mano que nos vamos.

A pesar del tiempo, su mano está caliente. Y yo también me estoy calentando conforme caminamos de regreso al castillo.

Pero ella no me deja andar todo el camino porque cuando estamos a tan sólo la mitad, me coge en brazos. Yo hago lo que tantas veces he hecho. Apoyar mi cara en uno de sus hombros y agarrarme a su espalda con mis manitas.

Me encantaría que se bañara conmigo. Pero sé que si se lo pido me mirará como si estuviese loco. Y lo cierto es que lo estoy aunque no en un sentido enfermizo.

- ¿Sabes qué?- pregunta ella con los ojos cerrados mientras me alarga la toalla y yo la uso para envolverme sin que se me vea nada. Entonces la aviso y ella me mira añadiendo- estás monísimo con este aspecto.

- ¿En toalla?

- Sí, pero con ropa también. Siempre me pregunté cómo serías de pequeño. Ahora lo sé y puedo decir con seguridad que eres el niño más lindo que he conocido en toda mi vida. Bueno, no sólo lindo, porque también eres divertido, travieso y cuando quieres muy muy dulce. Aunque esas cosas también las tienes de mayor.

- Ya te dije que eda gande.

- Es verdad. Desde que encogiste, pero una parte de mí se negaba a creerlo no sé por qué. Es sólo que me hacía ilusión pensar que tu mente también había encogido y eso me producía unas ganas tremendas de cuidarte y protegerte.

- ¿Cómo una mamá?

- Sí.

- Entoncez… ¿Tú me vez como tu hijo pequeño?

- No Harry, yo sigo viéndote como mi mejor amigo pero sí es verdad que en algunos aspectos has despertado mi instinto maternal. Según dicen por ahí, es algo que tenemos todas las mujeres. Bueno, voy a ducharme. Te veré en la cena.

Antes de irse, me da un beso en el pelo. Yo no puedo evitar sonreír cuando la veo salir del dormitorio masculino.

* * *

La cena ha ido bien, y sin discusiones entre Ron y Hermione. Ella se ha marchado a su guardia nocturna. No sé cómo no se agota con tanta actividad. Esta mujer tiene una energía como pocas veces he visto en una chica de su edad. Cualquiera diría que toma vitaminas pero yo sé que no. Ella es así de hiperactiva de forma natural y lo cierto es que me gusta. Nunca me aburro a su lado, menos cuando me obliga a estudiar, claro.

Estoy en mi habitación esperando a Hermione. Ella dijo que me traería las cosas nuevas antes de que me acostara. Casi todos mis compañeros están roncando. Incluso Ron.

Como no sé a qué hora vendrá me bajo a la Sala Común. Al menos allí nadie protestará si uso el Lumos para alumbrarme mientras leo. ¿Y qué leo?. Una revista de Quidditch que me ha dejado Seamus. No pasa mucho tiempo hasta que escucho pasos que se dirigen al sofá rojo, sólo que no estoy ahí porque no llego, estoy sentado en el suelo.

Hermione me coge en brazos y me sienta en el sofá. Ella se sienta a cierta distancia de mí. Dejando salir un bostezo me pregunta…

- ¿No tienes sueño?

- No.

- Entonces vente conmigo. Tus nuevas cosas están en mi dormitorio.

Por mucho que pueda visitar su estancia nunca deja de sorprenderme lo amplia y bonita que es. Además, por todas partes hay "toques Hermione".

Entre ellos lo que más la distingue: los libros. Me sienta en el sofá y se va a su habitación. No tarda mucho en salir portando una bolsa de plástico grande.

Cuando Hermione empieza a sacar todo lo que contiene empiezo a preguntarme si su madre se ha vuelto loca de repente. Porque no es sólo que me haya comprado zapatitos sino que también hay calzoncillos, pijamitas y ropa de vestir muy variada. Desde la más abrigada hasta la más fresquita. ¿Es que esta señora piensa que voy a estar mucho tiempo con este aspecto?

- Ya sé lo que estarás pensando.- Dice mi mejor amiga mientras sigue sacando cosas. Ahora va por las rebequitas y jerséis de lana.- Pero no creo que tu estado dure eternamente. De todas maneras mi madre no te ha comprado todo esto. La mayoría son de cuando yo era niña. Ya te conté que ella guardó mi ropita. Lo que sí te ha comprado son los zapatitos y este peto vaquero. ¿A que es ideal?

¿Ideal?. ¡Pero si tiene nubes bordadas de colores!. Van a pensar que soy una nena.

- Vale, quizás no tanto para un chico "gande" como tú. De todos modos ella no va a vértelo puesto así que no tienes que usarlo si no quieres.

- Gaziaz. Ez demaziado femenino pada mi guzto.

- Lo supongo. ¿Y los pijamas qué, te gustan?

Uy sí…estoy que boto de felicidad. ¡Pero cómo van a gustarme unos pijamas que tienen payasos, gatitos, conejitos rosas, corazones rojos y…PATITOS AMARILLOS!. Oh no…esto tiene que ser una puñetera pesadilla. ¡Despierta Harry, despierta!

- ¡Y aún no has visto lo mejor de todo, te va a encantar!

Lo dudo.

- ¡Mira!

No puede ser...¡Es un babero que tiene bordado mi nombre!. Esto ya es demasiado. La madre de Hermione está como una cabra. Pero no puedo decírselo a su hija. Intentaré poner buena cara, aunque no creo que funcione. Siempre he sido incapaz de mentirle. No sé por qué pero es así y ella además, es como si viese a través de mí. Es como si tuviese un rádar interno que le revelase mis emociones.

- Por la expresión de tu cara está claro que no te gusta. Yo también creo que el babero es demasiado. Si te lo pones en el Gran Comedor seguro que se reirán de ti y tampoco quiero eso. Igualmente quédatelo de recuerdo. Es un regalo, y los regalos no se rechazan. ¿Verdad?. Además, quizás llegue un día en que puedas usarlo con algún hijo. Bueno, contando con que le llames Harry…

- Ze llamadá como quieda zu made.

- Ah, pero… ¿Ya tienes pensado casarte y todo eso?

- Zí, algún día.

- ¿Lejano o cercano?

- Ezo depende de lo que tadde en aceptadme la chica que quiedo.

- ¿Quieres a una chica?

- Zí, dezde hace tiempo.

- ¿Y has hablado ya con ella sobre tus sentimientos?

- No.

- ¿Y a qué estás esperando?. No, espera, no contestes a eso. Era una pregunta estúpida. Está claro que no vas a declararte tal y como estás ahora.

- Poz no. Zegudo que no me queedía y puede que ze rieze de mí.

- Eso es imposible. Quién va a reírse del "salvador del mundo mágico".

- Todoz loz que no me quieden.

- Son muy pocos, Harry.

- ¿Y tú, Hedmione. Tienez a alguien en mente con el que compadtid tu vida?

- Sí, pero prefiero no decírtelo.

- ¿Pod qué?

- Porque no.

- Pedo yo tedo zabezlo…

- Te lo diré cuando seas mayor.

No puedo enfadarme con ella cuando me sonríe. Y tampoco cuando me da besitos en el pelo, como ahora.

Hermione me está mirando con tanta dulzura que creo que se me habrá puesto una cara de tonto como pocas veces me habrá visto.

Tengo unas ganas locas de que me coja en brazos. Parece que me ha leído el pensamiento porque acaba de cumplir mi deseo. Mientras siento cómo me lleva al dormitorio, apoyo la carita en uno de sus hombros y aspiro silenciosamente el aroma a melocotón que tiene su piel. No sé si es el gel que usa o algún tipo de crema hidratante pero cada vez que lo huelo me entran unas ganas de hincarle el diente que…mejor pienso en otra cosa.

Acaba de dejarme sentado en la cama. Se ha girado dándome la espalda para darme privacidad mientras me visto.

Antes de desvestirme miro las ropas que me ha preparado. Es el pijama blanco de manga larga y pantalón también largo adornado con patitos amarillos.

Si Colin me viese ahora gastaría todo el carrete de su cámara mágica echándome fotos sin parar. Cuando la aviso ella me mira.

No puedo descifrar su expresión, es una mezcla entre asombro, diversión y dulzura, todo al mismo tiempo. Antes de decirnos algo ella se agacha y saca una bolsa de su baúl. En el momento en que la veo ofrecerme dos zapatillas infantiles con la apariencia de patitos amarillos no puedo evitar mirar tanto a eso como a ella con más que asombro.

Ella se ríe un poco por lo bajo y tendiéndomelas me dice "póntelas". Yo obedezco. Entonces me coge en brazos y me baja de la cama. Estoy de pie en el suelo. Hermione me ha dicho que camine así que lo hago. Puedo decir que son muy calentitas y también cómodas.

De repente, las zapatillas revelan su verdadero "atractivo", porque tras dar otros dos pasos ha sonado un "Cuácuá" alto y claro. Ahora sí que he mirado a Hermione con un asombro sincero. Ella se está riendo a carcajadas. No me extrañaría nada que terminase llorando tal y como le ha sucedido otras veces.

- Perdona Harry.- Dice intentando calmarse.- Es que estás tan gracioso con el pijama y las zapatillas a juego…

- ¿Y pod qué zuenan?

- Porque por lo visto son la última moda en Londres. Mi madre las compró especialmente para ti. Me las mandó unos días después de enviarme los pijamitas. La verdad es que cuando leí su nota me quedé asombrada y pensé que no te gustaría el regalo pero…reconozco que son graciosísimas. No me habría importado tener unas iguales cuando yo era niña.

- ¡Pedo ez que yo zoy un niño!

- Ya lo sé.

- ¡Y gande!

- También lo sé.

- ¡Y no quiedo zapatillaz que digan cuácuá a cada pazo que de!. Zegudo que todoz loz chicoz del caztillo ze deidán de mí cuando laz vean.

- ¿Y quién va a verte?. Vas a dormir conmigo en mi habitación y tú sabes perfectamente que no la comparto con nadie que no seas tú.

- Zí pedo…

- Bueno, si tan poco te gustan no te las pongas. Le diré a mi madre que las cambie por otras más normales. Aunque seguro que le doy un disgusto, te las compró con mucha ilusión.

- No le digaz nada.

- ¿Te las quedas?

- Zí.

- Pero si no te gustan...

- Ez un degalo y loz degaloz no ze dechazan.

- Gracias Harry.

- ¿Pod té?

- Por no devolverlas. Te prometo que no le diré a nadie que las vas a usar.

- Da igual Hedmione. Al final lo zabdán.

- ¿Por qué?

- Podte laz uzadé cuando duedma con loz chicoz.

- ¿Y si se ríen de ti?

- Me aguantadé pedo no voy a caminad dezcalzo.

- Sobre todo estando en diciembre. Bueno qué… ¿Nos acostamos ya?

- Vale.

- ¿Quieres ir al baño?

- No.

- Entonces acércate más para que pueda cogerte en brazos y dejarte en la cama.

- Gaziaz.

- De nada cariño.

- ¿Cadiño, té zignifica?

- Algo muy bonito. Es una de las tantísimas cosas buenas y hermosas que siento por ti. Aunque lo que más siento es que ahora te quiero más que antes, mucho pero mucho más.

- ¿Pod qué?

- Porque sé que me necesitas para todo, incluso para tu higiene personal. Supongo que lo único que intento decirte es que me encanta serte útil. No sé, hace que me sienta importante para ti.

- Tú ziempe haz zido impodtante pada mí.

- Pues tú para mí eres la persona más importante que tengo en mi vida...desde hace mucho tiempo.

- ¿Cuánto?

- Años.

- Ala…

- Y creo que eso no cambiará nunca.

- Hedmione…

- Qué.

- Yo también pienzo ezo.

- ¿Ah sí?

- Zí. Y también te tedo mucho pedo muchízimo.

- ¿Cuánto?

- ¿Cuánto me quiedez tú?

- Hasta la luna y más allá.

- ¿Y laz eztellaz también?

- Sí Harry, las estrellas también.

- Puez yo te tedo todo ezo y hazta el univedzo. Te tedo máz allá de laz galaziaz zin dezcubdid.

- Uy…- dice ella sonriendo.- Eso es mucho más grande que lo que te puse de ejemplo.

- Ya lo zé.

- Buenas noches Harry.- Dice mientras me tumba y me arropa lo suficiente hasta dejarme fuera sólo la cara.

- Buenaz nochez Hedmione. Te duedmaz bien. Ah…

- Qué.

- Gaziaz pod eztad ziempe ahí.

- De nada. Todo lo que hago, es porque te quiero mucho.

Antes de tumbarse a mi lado y algo alejada de mí, me da un beso en la frente y luego me regala una sonrisa bonita. Cierro los ojos mientras siento cómo me acaricia el pelo, algo que ya parece una costumbre en ella pero no me molesta en absoluto, más bien me gusta mucho. Lo último que pienso antes de rendirme al sueño es que para momentos como éste es bueno ser niño.

* * *

Continuará.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

Cuando Harry estando en el servicio llama a Hermione y pronuncia "Hedmaioni" no os creáis que lo he escrito mal. Es que en Inglés, el nombre de Hermione se dice "Hermaioni" y me pareció curioso meterlo en el fic. En cuanto a las zapatillas de patitos, puedo decir que es cierto que existen y la verdad es que son graciosísimas.

Espero que os haya gustado el cap, no sé cuándo subiré el cuarto puesto que aún no lo he comenzado a escribir (pero ya tengo ideas). Pobre Harry…¿Verdad?. Tener el aspecto y cuerpo de un niño pequeño y continuar sintiendo y pensando como uno de dieciocho no debe ser fácil ni cómodo aunque creo que a Hermione tampoco le resulta confortable estar enamorada en secreto de su mejor amigo ahora encogido. ¿Estáis de acuerdo o no?

Cambiando de tema, para quien tampoco lo sepa, está más que prohibido por las normas de la página dejar un review anónimo o registrado, suplantando la identidad de cualquier autor/a así como dejar los reviews con contenido claramente ofensivo, degradante o humillante y por último amenazante, independientemente de si dicho review lo deja un miembro anónimo/a o no. **(Aunque la gente que deja reviews de este tipo no abunda).**

Por último sólo decir que: Ante los insultos, ofensas, amenazas, suplantación de identidad o cualquier otro intento de molestar a un/a autor/a registrado/a, opino que estos/as autores/as afectados/as por dichos mensajes, además de actuar o responder como mejor estimen oportuno con los medios a su alcance, piensen de sí mismos/as lo que dice el Slogan del anuncio. "L'ÓREAL PORQUE YO LO VALGO". Yo soy L'Óreal. He dicho. RAkAoMi.


	4. A mi Hermione ni tocarla

**Nota de la autora: **jueves 24 de mayo de 2007.

¡Buenas, muchas gracias por seguir ahí!. Espero que estéis bien. Yo liadísima (de hecho ahora estoy en el cole porque tengo una reunión y por eso puedo subir el cap) pues ya se acerca el fin de curso. Así que es muy probable que en cuanto entre junio os pasaréis un tiempo sin saber de mí porque no tendré tiempo ni de escribir.

Aquí os traigo el cuarto cap y puedo deciros que ya he decidido que la historia tendrá siete capítulos en total. Así que después de leer este cuarto, sólo os quedarán tres más para saber cómo acaba todo.

Gracias por el apoyo que siempre me mostráis tanto a mí misma como a las historias. Un beso enorme para todos/as vosotros/as. Podéis empezar a leer cuando queráis. Una opinión: si leéis en voz alta las frases que dice Harry, os aseguro que os reiréis mucho más que si las leéis en silencio.

Una curiosidad: La manera de hablar que le he puesto a Harry es exactamente igual a la de un niño de 4 añitos del cole donde trabajo.

Él no puede decir ni la "q", "r", y "s". La q la dice por "t", la s por "z" y la r por "d". Un besazo.

* * *

**Simbología:**

Con guión y letra normal, diálogo de los personajes.

Con cursiva y comillas, pensamientos internos.

Con letra normal y sin guión, narración de las opiniones, sentimientos o vivencias de alguno de los personajes. Generalmente es Harry quien nos lo cuenta todo.

* * *

**Cap. 4. "A mi Hermione ni tocarla."**

He dormido estupendamente, y creo que tiene mucho que ver con el hecho de saber que ella estaba conmigo. Es curioso, pero siempre me ha ocurrido que al pensar en Hermione y ser consciente de que estaba ahí para mí, eso me ha transmitido una confianza y tranquilidad como nunca he sentido con otra persona.

Con Ron y Ginny puedo estar horas riéndome porque son muy divertidos.

Con ella especialmente he aprendido ciertas cosillas que no tienen nada que ver con la diversión pero en cierta manera sí me lo he pasado muy bien.

Supongo que podríamos haber hecho más si no hubiésemos estado tan ocupados el curso anterior. Porque cuando sabes que se avecina una guerra no sueles dedicar mucho tiempo a estar con tu novia sino más bien a elaborar una buena estrategia que te permita a ti mismo y tus amigos salvar el culo para salir de la situación lo más sano posible. Aún así reconozco que el año pasado lo pasé genial.

Creo que por primera vez en muchos años de colegio, tuve lo que podría considerarse como una "adolescencia casi normal" y digo casi porque mi vida jamás ha sido lo que la mayoría de la gente considera normal.

Recuerdo perfectamente que a Hermione no le gustó que Ron y yo tuviésemos novias, eso nos quitaba tiempo para estar con ella y ella no lo llevaba nada bien. Aunque creo que con quien más molesta se sentía era con Ron.

El día que ella le lanzó aquel ataque de canarios será uno de los que recordaré con una eterna sonrisa en la cara. Aunque si me pongo en la piel de mi mejor amigo confieso que no me habría gustado estar en su pellejo. Hermione puede ser estupenda como amiga pero cuando se enfada…es mejor esconderse en un agujero bien profundo y rezar porque no te encuentre. ¡Da un miedooo!

En cuanto a lo sucedido en la batalla, no recuerdo mucho después de que Ron perdiese el conocimiento tras bloquear y devolverle a Bellatrix el hechizo mortal que ella le lanzó. Sé que yo también me desmayé al recibir un ataque de Lucius Malfoy y tengo muy claro en mi recuerdo el grito de rabia que lanzó Hermione al verme caer sin sentido al suelo.

Creo que fue en ese momento cuando ella se volvió un verdadero "peligro andante" porque cuando recuperé la consciencia tanto Lucius como Narcisa estaban muertos y Hermione les miraba con una expresión de odio absoluto. Entonces ella se dio cuenta que yo me estaba moviendo y su rostro cambió para ser ese sereno que yo siempre he conocido. Intentó ayudarme a levantarme pero fue derribada con un hechizo que Voldemort le lanzó. Uy qué mal me sentó aquello…

Me puso de una mala leche verla caer que…no tengo palabras para expresarlo. Pero en el momento en que su cuerpo tocó el suelo sólo pude imaginarme las miles y una formas distintas en que me cargaría a aquel hijo de mala serpiente. ¡Y lo hice!. En el instante en que destruí el último Horcrux aquel mal nacido dejó de existir. ¡Te jodes mil veces, ahora no podrás hacerle daño a nadie, y menos a ella!. Mira que intentar matarla… ¡Anda y que te coman los gusanos por toda la eternidad!.

Jo qué a gusto me he quedado…

Pues eso, que lo vencí yo solito, aunque por poco me mata. Porque el último Horcrux estaba en mi cicatriz y tenía mucho que ver con los "dones" que Voldemort me transmitió involuntariamente cuando intentó matarme siendo yo un bebé de un año.

No tengo ni idea de cómo logré sobrevivir, sólo sé que mientras escuchaba sus gritos, sentí por dentro que me estaba partiendo en dos y entonces volví a desmayarme y lo siguiente que recuerdo es una voz dulce pidiéndome que no me rindiese. Sentí también un beso en mi pelo y otro en mis labios, y fue como si me hubiesen enchufado mil litros de bebida energética porque me dio un subidón como jamás había sentido.

Cuando abrí los ojos estaba en una habitación blanca. Había un medimago y una enfermera hablando en voz baja. Al mirarme y verme despierto pusieron una cara de asombro tal que tuve que hacer verdaderos esfuerzos para no reírme.

Entonces escuché su voz. Y la vi acercarse a mí con paso ligero. Ella pronunció mi nombre junto a un "¡Me alegro tanto de que estés bien!" mientras rompía a llorar y se dejaba caer en mi cama, quedando su cabeza bajo mi cuello. Pude ver cómo su cuerpo delgado temblaba debido al llanto. Me asusté, nunca había visto a Hermione llorar con tantísimo sentimiento.

La enfermera le pidió amablemente que se levantase paro ella no hizo caso. El médico también se lo dijo y Hermione le ignoró.

Entonces la amenazaron con llamar a seguridad y ella dijo que le daba igual y que por mucho que lo intentaran no conseguirían apartarla de mí. Ellos se fueron de la estancia durante un rato, mientras yo repasaba mentalmente lo que les había dicho mi mejor amiga. Fue ahí cuando me di cuenta que estaba enamorado de ella y supe también que lo había estado siempre pero de alguna manera no lo había visto hasta ese instante.

Hermione siempre había sido muy especial para mí y cuando la escuché decir que nadie conseguiría apartarla de mí…bueno, no es que pensara algo como " Oh Hermione, qué detalle, en agradecimiento te pediré una cita" sino más bien "como se os ocurra llevárosla a la fuerza os hago papilla, mamones. A mi Hermione ni tocarla".

Yo no quería que se la llevaran. Quería que se quedase así eternamente. Acurrucadita contra mí, con su pelo tocándome la nariz. ¡Y qué bien olía!.

Bueno, siempre le huele bien pero aquel día en concreto me olió a gloria. Lo juro.

Esta mujer me tiene loquito…¡y tengo unas ganas de hacer por ella tantas locuras que…!.

Supongo que podrían llevarme otra vez a San Mungo. Jijijii…ya me estoy imaginando los titulares que pondría el profeta gracias a Reeta Skeeter. "El salvador del mundo mágico ha perdido la cordura por culpa de la sosa de su mejor amiga". Sosa…Hermione tiene de sosa lo que yo de Mortífago.

En realidad es una mujer muy divertida, pero sólo cuando está verdaderamente a gusto y se siente en confianza.

Esto es algo que ni siquiera sabe Ron porque con él, ella nunca ha dado muestras de ser alguien bromista pero conmigo es otra historia.

Supongo que es porque ella y yo nos llevamos muchísimo mejor que como se llevan ellos. Todavía no ha habido ni una sola vez en que ella me haya gritado aquello de…"¡No tienes ni pizca de sensibilidad!" o lo de "¡Vete al cuerno!" o "¡Déjame en paz!" y es algo que me encanta, porque hace que me sienta especial y que piense que me quiere más a mí de lo que pueda querer a Ron. ¡Pues anda que como la quiero yo…!.

Estoy seguro que si se lo dijera, se llevaría un buen susto. Sobre todo si lo hago siendo un niño pequeño y eso es lo que me lleva a replantearme el hecho de ir en busca de Snape y pedirle por favor que me devuelva mi verdadero aspecto y tamaño.

Pero es que no quiero hacerlo, primero porque no quiero deberle nada, luego porque el hombre me cae como tres patadas en mis partes nobles y por último porque si voy y él cumple mi deseo, perderé los privilegios que tengo ahora con mi mejor amiga.

Eso de que ella esté tan pendiente de mí que más parece mi madre que una simple amiga, me fascina. Además es súper tierna y cariñosa conmigo y cuando soy mayor no hace ni la mitad de cosas que ahora. Sobre todo lo de acostarme con ella. ¡ Cómo me gustaaa!

Especialmente, acurrucarme junto a ella. ¡Es tan guay escuchar cómo le late el corazón. O sentir cómo respira!. E incluso hay veces, en que la escucho hablar en sueños, como ahora, lo malo es que casi nunca entiendo lo que dice. Un momento…creo que acaba de decir mi nombre. Me acerco un poco más y…¡sí, lo ha dicho!. ¡Ay mi madre, que está soñando conmigo!. Espero que sea algo bonito. Si yo le contara la de sueños que he tenido…y no todos inocentes.

Recuerdo uno en concreto en que celebrábamos la victoria de Gryffindor y entonces la besé delante de todo el mundo, sólo que en vez de retirarme enseguida me deleité de lo lindo con ella, sobre todo al sentir cómo me correspondía. Y no sé cómo ni por qué pero de repente estábamos solos y tan desnudos como cuando vinimos al mundo. Y lo que siguió después no lo digo. ¡Pero me lo pasé de biennn!.

Lo único que saqué en claro de aquel sueño, fueron dos cosas. Una: la excitación masculina es la bomba. Y dos...¡Quiero tener mi primera vez con Hermione, quiero, quiero, quierooo!. Bueno, la primera y todas las que puedan venir después. Pero sobre todo quiero saber si ella será tan sensual y pasional como lo fue en mi sueño. ¡Me hacía unas cosas que…!. Al recordarlas sólo puedo pensar en…¡Poor Dios, Hermione, hazme tuyo ya!

Seguro que es una mujer muy pasional, porque cuando algo le apasiona pone unas ganas que son impresionantes.

¡Hermionee, que me tienes loco, niña. Que quiero decírtelo, y demostrártelo!. Pero si lo hago me mirarás como si me faltase más de un tornillo y luego me dirás aquello de…"lo siento Harry, tú sólo eres mi mejor amigo" y entonces me darán ganas de tirarme por un puente o de resucitar a Voldemort para que pueda matarme de una maldita vez. Porque como ella me rechace…se me van a quitar las ganas hasta de vivir en el mundo mágico.

Aquí no tengo familia, sólo a ella y Ron. Él por su parte, está saliendo con Luna. Ayer me lo dijo. Y seguro que en cuanto acabemos el cole se casan.

Entonces yo me quedaré solo y más aburrido que en una clase sobre el crecimiento de los gusarajos.

Ella se casará también, con algún idiota a quien hará padre. Su casa se llenará de pequeños mocosos a los que tendrá que cuidar, lavar, alimentar y acostar a diario. Y yo sólo seré "el tito Harry". Ése que viene de vez en cuando para ver cómo va todo y cómo crecen de feos los pequeños monstruitos. Porque seguro que son feos. No creo que saquen la belleza de su madre, lo más probable es que salgan al padre.

Si ella se casara conmigo…seguro que tendríamos unos niños y unas niñas preciosas. Porque de dos padres guapos no pueden salir hijos feos. ¿Verdad?.

¡Y yo soy muy guapo!. Y no es que lo diga yo, es que me lo dicen a diario todas las admiradoras que me persiguen por medio castillo.

El otro medio no porque me escondo. Afú qué agobio de tías. ¿Es que no entienden el no por respuesta?. Se creen que por insistir voy a acceder a salir con ellas. ¡Pues no, que no me gustan!. Sin embargo, el bellezón durmiente que tengo a mi lado me gusta millones.

Un bellezón que ha vuelto a pronunciar mi nombre. Umm…estoy pensando que voy a probar lo que me dijo Ron en su día. Eso de que cuando alguien sueña puedes hablar con él o ella y te contestará. De acuerdo Hermione, llámame otra vez y veremos lo que ocurre.

- Harry.

- Té.

- Harry…

- Té té…

- ¡Oh Harry!

¡Ésta no está llamándome, está suspirando y gimiendo!. ¡Seguro que está soñando guarrerías!. ¡Cómo molaaaa!. Pues lo que es yo no voy a hacerme de rogar. Y si por casualidad, dejándose llevar por el sueño, me agarra y me mete mano o me empieza a besar como loca, voy a ponerme morado del empacho a Hermione que me pienso pillar. Porque es que me la pienso comer sin tomate ni nada. Vamos, que sí, que me dejo y me dejo. ¡Todo lo que quiera hacerme ella me dejo!.

Ay qué mal rollo…que se está moviendo como si le devolviese los besos a alguien. ¡A mí!. Porque no creo yo que conozca otro Harry aparte de mí.

Me pregunto si tendrá algún otro amigo Harry en su vida muggle. ¿Y si es con él con quien está teniendo el sueño erótico?.

¡Me da un chungo. No quiero y no quiero!. ¡Hermione sólo puede soñar guarrerías conmigo, que para eso ella es la única que aparece en mis sueños de ese estilo!. Bueno, en ese y en los románticos e incluso en los terroríficos, cuando soñaba que Voldemort la mataba en mis narices y yo no era capaz de evitarlo.

Dios, se me hiela la sangre sólo de pensarlo. Aunque Hermione no creo que esté helada ahora mismo. ¡Está sudando!. Ésta está pasándoselo bomba a mi costa. Lo irónico del asunto es que yo no estoy participando de nada. Jo…

¡Me ha abrazado, y me acaba de colocar encima de ella!. Por favor, que me bese. Por favor, por favor, por favor. ¡Quiero que me bese, quiero, quiero, quierooo!

¡Lo está haciendo. Yuuhh!

Voy a portarme como un caballero y devolverle los besos a mi dama.

Lo único que puedo pensar mientras la beso en los labios más de una vez, es que son tan suaves y dulces como imaginé que serían y además saben a canela. Una especia que siempre me ha encantado porque tiene el mismo tono de marrón que los ojos de ella. Y son tan bonitos…

Oh oh…tengo que detenerme. No sólo porque todo esto me está causando efecto sino porque creo que empieza a despertarse. Será mejor que me aleje y disimule. Jiiiijiii…si supiera todos los besos que le he dado…y eso que me he portado bien. Porque ella me acarició además de besarme. Yo no. Una cosa es devolver algunos besos, y otra tocarla sin permiso. Nunca haría algo así y menos a ella.

Ahí están esos ojos marrones que adoro tanto como a su dueña.

- Buenos días Harry.

- Hola.

- ¿Qué hora es?

- Laz ziete.

- Una hora perfecta para empezar el día. ¿Te ayudo a levantarte?

- No. Dúchate tú pimedo.

Menos mal que no ha insistido. Podría haberse dado cuenta del problema que tengo entre las piernas. Menos mal que se me ocurrió ponerme bocabajo.

Ahí va ese cuerpo estilizado camino de la ducha matutina. La madre que la parió. Hasta con un camisón de La Sirenita me parece sexy.

Prefiero no esperar a que vuelva. Le dejaré una nota.

Cuando entro en el dormitorio masculino, todos mis compañeros me miran con asombro y no es para menos.

Verme no sólo encogido sino enfundado en un pijama blanco con patitos amarillos y con las zapatillas a juego, es como para llamarles la atención.

Lo peor viene cuando me acerco a mi baúl y ellos escuchan el "cuácuácuácuá cuácuácuácuá" que suena cuando camino. Las carcajadas con unánimes.

Algunos me señalan y me dicen "¡Estás de anuncio, Harry!" y otros simplemente mueven las manos como si fuesen las alas de un patito y me persiguen.

Yo aguanto el cachondeo tan estoicamente como puedo. Una vez que todos se han duchado, entro en el baño y me aseo.

Al terminar de secarme, me visto con el uniforme, mi mini túnica y mi pequeña mochila. Por fortuna no es infantil. Hermione la encogió al igual que mi ropa así que la llevo a gusto. Lo único que no me gusta son los calzoncillos que me ha comprado su madre. ¡Tienen dibujos de payasitos, coches, nubes azules y hasta hay uno adornados con ositos panda!. De verdad que detesto la ropa infantil. Es más ñoña que un capítulo de "La casa de la pradera".

Bueno, me voy al Gran Comedor. Espero que Ron no se haya comido todos los cereales. Cuando llego allí, él me sienta a su lado y yo empiezo a servirme cosas hasta que veo a la chica de mis sueños llegar hasta nosotros y sentarse en medio de los dos.

* * *

- Hola Hermione.- Dice nuestro mejor amigo.- ¿Has dormido bien?. Se te ve cansada.

- He tenido un sueño algo movidito.

Yo me río por lo bajo sin que ella y Ron se den cuenta, pues sé perfectamente el tipo de sueño al que se refiere.

- ¿Una pesadilla quizás?- Pregunta él mientras se echa cacao en el vaso.

- No.

- Pues como no sea eso sólo te queda una opción posible.

- ¿Cuál?

- Sueños eróticos. También cansan bastante.

Hermione acaba de quedarse estática y su cara tiene el mismo tono que el pelo de Ron. Mi mejor amigo la está mirando con más que atención. De repente suelta la tostada y se pone a reír como loco mientras dice en una voz nada baja…

- ¡Te pillé!

Hermione está enfurruñándose, lo sé porque le tiembla una ceja. Antes de que ella le diga cualquier cosa, Ron añade…

- Quién lo diría. ¿Verdad?. La "sabelotodo" tiene un lado salvaje. Me alegra saber que eres tan humana como los demás.

- Vete al carajo con cariño. Tener sueños eróticos no es signo de ser humano, sino de algo más que normal en adolescentes como nosotros. Y sólo para que lo sepas, no los tengo todos los días. Y no pienso decirte de qué iba. Después de todo, tenemos a un niño presente.

- Yo no zoy un niño.- Le digo mirándola con convicción.- Ez lo que apadento pedo pod dento zoy tan gande como tú.

- Bueno, la cuestión es que no me siento cómoda hablando de esto delante de vosotros. Así que os agradecería que cambiaseis de tema.

- Vale.- Dice Ron.- Pero antes dime una cosa…

- Cuál.

- ¿Era con un chico o una chica?

Ahora a Hermione le tiemblan las dos cejas.

- Es que si es con una chica no es muy común pero a lo mejor eso significa que te gustan y no lo sabías. ¿Acierto?

Creo que a Hermione no le ha sentado muy bien el comentario porque acaba de meterle a Ron una magdalena entera y le ha empujado la mandíbula hacia arriba. Él está tosiendo mucho. No puedo decir que me alegre pero una parte de mí piensa que se lo merece, mira que decirle algo así…este Ron no tiene remedio.

Hermione le mira totalmente seria cuando le responde…

- Aunque mis gustos sexuales no son de tu incumbencia, quiero que sepas que las mujeres nunca me han gustado como algo distinto a las amigas. ¿Algo más que añadir o puedo continuar desayunando?

- Continúa.- Dice Ron mientras fija su atención en la jarra de zumo que acaba de agarrar ella y que curiosamente acaba de acercar a la cabeza de él.

- Mejor.- Finaliza dejando la jarra en su sitio. Para mí que se la habría vaciado si él hubiese dicho alguna otra "ocurrencia".

- ¿Té clazez tenemoz ahoda?

- Pociones, dos horas.- Dice Hermione mirando el reloj.- Lo que me recuerda que debemos darnos prisa. Snape odia la impuntualidad y sólo nos faltan diez minutos.

- Joder.- Dice Ron mientras se levanta y agarra una manzana.- ¿Te ayudo a bajar del banco, Harry?

- Zí.

- Llévate fruta para luego.- Dice ella.- Siempre te da hambre a media mañana.

- Zí mami.- Le digo en tono burlón. Hermione se ríe un poco. Luego coge un plátano y agarrando mi mano, me saca del Gran Comedor. Ron tarda un poco más en unirse a nosotros, está hablando con Luna. Supongo que habrán quedado para luego.

Entramos en clase justo a tiempo. Tomo asiento junto a ella y mientras escucho al profesor darnos los buenos días, no puedo dejar de pensar si debo o no pedirle que me devuelva a la normalidad. Entonces él dice…

- Antes de empezar la clase, debo resolver un asunto pendiente. Potter acérquese a mi mesa.

Hermione me baja del banco y quedo de pie en el suelo. Camino hasta Snape. Él no deja de mirarme con su sonrisa sarcástica de siempre. Tengo una mala sensación en el cuerpo.

¿Y si me da algo que me deja peor de lo que estoy?

- Bébaselo de inmediato.- Dice mientras me da un frasquito azul marino.

Está asqueroso. La gente aguanta la respiración mientras espera el efecto. Cuando escucho un "ohhh" sólo puedo pensar que quizás he vuelto a ser grande. Entonces me miro y compruebo que sigo siendo pequeño. Snape murmura algo por lo bajo y luego añade "maldición". No creo que lo haya dicho porque yo siga siendo mini, lo más probable es que le fastidie que su poción no haya funcionado.

- Profesor Snape.- Escucho que dice la voz de mi mejor amiga.- ¿Puede decirnos qué ha ocurrido?

- Que mi remedio no ha servido.- Dice él mirándola fijamente.- Parece ser que la poción encogedora ha afectado al señor Potter más de lo que imaginé.

- ¿Y cómo volverá a ser el de antes?.- Pregunta Ron desde su asiento.

Snape emite una sonrisa cínica cuando dice…

- Con un beso de amor verdadero.

- ¿Eh?- Es todo lo que puedo añadir mirando más que impactado al profesor de pociones.

- He dicho, señor Potter, que usted sólo volverá a ser el que era, cuando alguien le de un beso de amor verdadero.

- ¿Con declaración de amor incluida?.- Pregunta Lavender Brown.

- Exactamente.

- ¿Y dónde tiene que ser el beso, en cualquier parte?.- Pregunta Parvati Patil.

- En teoría debería ser así, pero me temo, que al igual que sucede en los cuentos muggles, el beso ha de ser en los labios.- Ahora me mira cuando añade…- Por lo tanto señor Potter, lo tiene usted facilísimo. Sólo tiene que esperar a que alguna de sus muchas admiradoras se le declare y le bese. Aunque ha de hacerlo sinceramente porque de no ser así, se quedará enano para siempre. ¿Alguna voluntaria?- Pregunta mirando a todas las féminas del aula.

Casi todas niegan con la cabeza y se ríen bastante. Hermione es la única que permanece seria y podría decir que incluso está mirándolas con odio. Yo sólo quiero desaparecer o que la tierra me trague ahora mismo.

- Vamos vamos, no seáis tímidas.- Dice Snape mirando a las chicas de Gryffindor.- Seguro que más de una estará encantada de darle un beso al "salvador del mundo mágico".

Las chicas vuelven a reírse, incluso algunas de Slytherin me señalan diciendo "¿besar al enano ése?. Más quisiera él."

Y yo vuelvo a sentir que me gustaría desaparecer, pero como no puedo hacerlo, me quedo escuchando las risas y burlas que no sólo las chicas hacen porque algunos chicos también, y encima de mi casa. Serán mamones…si estuviesen en mi lugar seguro que no se reirían.

- Entonces qué…¿Dejaréis que siga en este estado tan lamentable?. Qué pena.- Por el tono que ha usado, sé que en el fondo se alegra. Seguro que si una viga me cayese encima y me abriese la cabeza, Snape lo celebraría con un banquete.

Cuando una chica de Slytherin vuelve a decir algo "ocurrente" las risas se intensifican.

Hermione se pone en pie y con un potente "¡Silencio!" la clase se queda muda.

- ¿Cómo podéis reíros así de él?. ¡No tenéis ni pizca de sensibilidad!- Ahora mira a las de Gryffindor.- Y vosotras sois peores que las de allí.- Dice señalando a las chicas de Slytherin.- Me habría esperado esa reacción de ellas pero de nuestras propias compañeras es imperdonable. ¡5 puntos menos para Gryffindor por humillar a un compañero de casa!

- Granger, no vuelva a quitar puntos por algo tan tonto como eso. - Dice Snape mirándola fijamente.

- ¿Tonto, señor?.- Pregunta ella mirándole con incredulidad.- ¿Castigar a mi propia casa por conducta inapropiada es algo tonto?

- No pienso discutir con usted, sabelotodo petulante. Haga el favor de sentarse y cerrar la boca o seré yo quien le quitará más puntos a su casa. Y le aseguro que no serán cinco.

- Pero señor…

- ¡20 puntos menos para Gryffindor!. Dadles las gracias a vuestra compañera.

- ¡Gracias Hermione!.- Pronuncian Parvati Patil y Lavender Brown mirándola con rencor. Los demás no dicen nada pero están mirando a mi mejor amiga con una expresión nada agradable. Incluso Ron.

Me estoy cogiendo un mosqueo impresionante. Como no mejore el clima va a estallar una tormenta aquí dentro. Y no lo digo en sentido figurado.

- Abran los libros por la página 52. Hoy aprenderemos a elaborar el antídoto contra el veneno de las Doxys.

Todo el mundo obedece, incluso Hermione. Sé que en apariencia parece estar bien, pero la expresión tan seria que tiene mientras mira el libro me indica que por dentro ella está librando su propia tormenta.

- Potter.- Dice Snape mirándome.- Mueva esos piececillos hasta su mesa y tome asiento.

- Zí zeñod.- Mientras camino vuelvo a escuchar risas. Sobre todo de Slytherin. Snape no sé qué cara tendrá ahora, pero no quiero saberlo. Me limito a sentarme junto a mi mejor amiga y esperar que las dos horas pasen rápido.

En el momento que ella entrega su antídoto, pide permiso para ir al baño y abandona el aula. Algo en mi interior me dice que Hermione ha mentido.

La conozco lo suficiente para saber que ella nunca va al aseo durante las horas de clase. Tengo que salir de aquí y buscarla. Si está afectada por algo necesito saberlo. Como mi antídoto era el mismo que el de ella, no necesito entregárselo.

Me acerco hasta donde está Snape y carraspeo un poco pero él me ignora. Tiro un poco de su túnica y entonces sí que me mira. Si le tuviese tanto miedo como Neville me haría pis encima de la mirada que me está dedicando, pero en vez de dejarme intimidar por él le digo que también necesito ir al baño. Snape se agacha un poco y me dice en voz baja "lárguese y no se moleste en darse prisa por volver. Ustedes dos ya han terminado la clase."

No puedo evitar sonreír cuando le digo "Gaziaz zeñod". Él sólo apunta a la puerta y yo no tardo nada en dejar la estancia.

* * *

Como no puedo usar el mapa, me veo obligado a buscar a Hermione por todo Hogwarts. Comienzo en el baño de las chicas, pero no está allí. La busco en su habitación, y tampoco está. Entonces pienso en el baño de los prefectos, pero sigo sin tener éxito. ¿Y si estuviera en el de Myrtle la llorona?. Me dirijo hacia allí y cuando llego, escucho unos sollozos suaves. Me acerco hasta allí y puedo verla sentada en el suelo con las piernas encogidas. No puedo evitar sentirme mal por ella.

- ¿Pod té lloraz?

- Por nada.

- No mientaz…

- Es que no soporto que la gente haga ese tipo de cosas. ¿Cómo han podido reírse así de ti?. Y lo de Snape…no tiene nombre. ¡Que sea profesor no le da derecho a humillarte de esa manera!. Mira que pedir voluntarias para besarte en la boca…¡Eso sólo debe hacerse cuando las personas se gustan pero no porque las obliguen a ello!

- Él no ha obligado a nadie a bezadme.

- Pero lo insinuó.

- Bueno pedo ellaz no hiciedon cazo.

- ¡Eso es lo peor de todo!

- ¿Pod té?

- ¡Porque entre algunas de esas chicas, están muchas de las que se declaran tus más "fervientes admiradoras". Pues menuda admiración sienten cuando no son capaces de ayudarte justo en el momento en el que más lo necesitas!

- Ezo a mí me da igual.

- ¡Pues no debería!. ¿Es que no quieres recuperar tu verdadero aspecto?

- Zí, pedo no quiedo te me beze cualquied chica. Quiedo te lo haga la te me guzta.

- ¿Estaba ella allí?

- Zí, pedo no me ayudó podte no zabe que me guzta.

- Pues eso es peor aún. Debes hablar con ella. Quizás tú también le gustes y puede que esté más que dispuesta a besarte.

- Pedo Znape dijo te ella también debedía decladadme zu amod…

- Eso no es ningún problema porque si le gustas lo suficiente puede que incluso te confiese que te ama.

- ¿Tú lo hadíaz?

- ¿Eh?

- Zi tú eztuviezez enamodada de mí… ¿Me lo didíaz?

Hermione está mirándose los zapatos, parece estar pensando su respuesta. Los nervios me están carcomiendo.

- Sí, Harry. Te lo diría. Yo te diría que te amo sin otro motivo más que el que supieras mis sentimientos pero no lo haría para que volvieses a ser tú. Principalmente porque pienso, que cuando quieres de verdad a alguien, le quieres tal y como sea sin importar su aspecto o la apariencia que tenga. ¿Me entiendes?

Mierda, ya puedo esperar sentado a que Hermione me declare su amor. Por lo que ha dicho, deduzco que no me ama.

Maldita sea…¡No quiero ser pequeño eternamente. Quiero seguir creciendo!. Y algo me dice que nunca se hará realidad. Me siento tan frustrado y rechazado que incluso tengo ganas de llorar. Joder…ya lo estoy haciendo.

- ¿Por qué lloras?- Me pregunta ella con suavidad mientras me abraza contra su pecho.

- Pod nada.

- No mientas Harry, tú nunca lloras sin motivo.

- Ez que eztoy tizte podte nunca volvedé a zed gande.

- No digas eso, ya verás como alguna chica se te declarará y te dará ese beso que tanto esperas.

- Yo no quedo bezo de cualquied chica…

- ¿Y por qué no se lo pides a la que te gusta?

- Podte no zé zi le guzto y no tiedo te me dechaze.

- ¿Es eso lo que te hace llorar?

- Mayodmente zí.

- Entiendo.

- Hedmione…

- Qué cariño…

- ¿Poddíaz hacedme un favod?

- Lo que quieras.

- ¿Aunte no te guzte?

- Por supuesto. Sabes que haría cualquier cosa por ti.

- Entonces dompe el efecto de la poción.

- ¿Qué?

- Quiedo que dompaz el efecto de la poción. Quiedo que zeaz tú la te me beze y me diga que me quiede de veddad.

- Pero es que…

- Zólo quiedo que me devuelvaz a la nodmalidad…

- No puedo hacerlo.

- Entoncez me quedadé azí pada ziempe. Snif snif.

- No por favor, no solloces más. Cálmate.

- ¡No tiedo. Tú no lo entiendez. Yo no zoy feliz azí. Yo tiedo zed gande ota vé. No tiedo zed chico etednamente!

- No lo serás, alguna chica cumplirá lo que dijo Snape…

- ¡Mentida. Ellaz no quiziedon intedtadlo. Tú lo vizte!

- Hay más chicas en el castillo aparte de las de Slytherin y Gryffindor.

- ¡Y té. Zegudo te tampoco tieden ayudadme. Buaaaaaaa!

- Ay no, por lo que más quieras Harry, no llores así…

- ¡Buaaaaaaaa, buaaaaaaaaaa!

- ¡Por favor!

- ¡Buaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

- Tranquilízate...

- ¡No puedo!

Entonces me separo de ella. Hermione me mira con tristeza en su bello rostro. Intenta acercarse a mí, pero yo me alejo de nuevo.

No quiero que me toque ni que me abrace, y tampoco quiero que me diga que me calme.

¡Cómo voy a calmarme si la única chica a la que quiero y también la única que podría devolverme mi aspecto, no quiere ayudarme!.

Lo único que no entiendo es por qué estoy llorando y berreando tanto. Supongo que es otro de mis reflejos infantiles. La verdad es que me da igual.

Sólo quiero salir de aquí. Pongo rumbo a la salida pero antes de poder pasar el umbral, ella me corta el paso. Sin decir nada, se agacha y me coge en brazos. Ahora me está abrazando fuerte y yo no puedo evitar llorar más, aunque esta vez de forma silenciosa.

Ella hace lo que tantas veces ha hecho conmigo, consolarme con cariño. Me está acariciando la espalda y también el pelo. Su voz no se escucha, sólo emite un suave "Shhhh" y extrañamente eso me está tranquilizando porque incluso me está dando sueño.

Cierro los ojos mientras siento cómo la angustia me abandona. Hermione sigue tocándome el pelo. Entonces todo se vuelve negro.

Cuando despierto, estoy en su cama y ella está a mi lado. Mirándome. Yo le doy la espalda porque no quiero verla pero ella me gira y vuelvo a estar de cara a ella. Con una voz bastante preocupada me pregunta…

- ¿Aún estás triste?

- Mucho.

- ¿Y también enfadado?

- Máz te tizte. Podte no tizizte ayudadme

- No es eso, Harry. Es sólo que no me parece la forma más correcta o apropiada de hacerlo.

- ¡Pedo ez la única te exizte. Znape lo dijo!

- ¿Y si fuese mentira?

- ¡Y pod té iba a zedlo!

- Porque le conocemos lo bastante para saber que lo que más le gusta es humillarte. Él sabía que ninguna chica estaría dispuesta a hacer algo así en público. Por eso pienso que todo es una farsa suya. Lo único que le mueve es intentar dejarte en ridículo.

- Puez a mí me da igual ezo. Yo zólo quiedo zed gande ota ve…

- Vale, pero no llores de nuevo. Me hace daño.

Lo último lo ha dicho en voz baja, pero he podido oírlo. No puedo evitar mirarla y preguntarle…

- ¿Pod té te hace daño vedme llorad?

- Porque cada vez que lo veo, es como si se me rompiese el corazón.

- ¿De veddad?

- Sí.

- A mí tampoco me guzta vedte tizte…y también me duele pod dento…

- Será porque me quieres tanto como yo a ti.

- Máz.

- ¿Eh?

- Te tedo mucho máz te tú a mí.

- Ah sí, lo recuerdo.- Ahora esboza una sonrisa cuando dice.- Me quieres hasta el universo y más allá de las galaxias sin descubrir. ¿Verdad?

- Zí.

- Yo también te quiero todo eso, Harry.

Ella me da un beso en la frente y yo siento cómo una bonita calidez me invade por dentro.

- No quiero que te angusties porque no puedas ser grande ahora.- Dice suavemente.- Además…a mí me encantas con este aspecto y tamaño. Es como si fueses el hermanito que nunca he tenido. O incluso el hijo que me gustaría tener algún día.

- ¿Pod ezo no quiedez dezechizadme, podte te guzto azí?

- No es que me gustes así. Lo importante es… que a pesar de tu apariencia, sigues siendo tú. Pero te prometo una cosa.

- Cuál.

- Si de aquí a unos días no has encontrado a ninguna chica que haya podido cumplir lo dicho por Snape…intentaré hacerlo yo. ¿De acuerdo?

- Pedo tú no tiedez hacedlo pod ezoz motivoz…

- Tampoco quiero que seas infeliz en este estado. Y dijiste que lo eras.

- Mentí.

- ¿Por qué?

- Podte eztaba enfadado y me zentía fuztado.

- ¿Entonces sí eres feliz?

- Zedía máz feliz zi volvieze a zed yo pedo…también me guzta te me cuidez tanto. Ezo…y te me mimez.

- Picarón…

Ella se está riendo y yo no puedo evitar mirarla sonriente. Verla animada me anima a mí también. Antes de que lo suponga, me agarra y me coloca bocarriba.

Hermione se sienta en la cama y me quita la túnica. Yo trago saliva silenciosamente, no sé lo que pretende pero en el momento en que me levanta el jersey y me mueve la camisa un poco, lo averiguo. ¡Está haciéndome cosquillas en la barriguita!. Y no puedo evitar morirme de risa. Aunque lo mejor viene cuando usa los labios para soplar en mi piel. ¡Suena como pedorretas. Qué divertido!

Mientras me río a lo bestia y le digo "¡Máz!" ella no deja de hacerlo. Cada vez que se aparta para coger aire, se ríe y me mira con esos ojos que tanto me gustan. Definitivamente no quiero ser grande ahora. Todas estas cosas no me las hace cuando soy mayor. Supongo que porque este tipo de juegos sólo se hace con los niños pequeños. Y son juegos que me encantan, sobre todo porque vienen de ella.

Cuando se detiene, vuelve a tumbarse a mi lado. Yo me coloco de lado otra vez y la miro. Hermione me acaricia la cara y el cuello. Yo vuelvo a reírme, pero no tanto como antes. Es más bien una risa suave, igual de suave que el tacto que me recorre la piel.

Sin decir ni una palabra ella se acerca y me da un beso en la frente. Yo me acurruco contra su pecho y ella me lo agradece diciéndome en el oído un "te quiero mucho" que me hace soltar un suspiro de complacencia. Yo le respondo "Yo también a ti" y ella me da otro beso pero ahora en la nariz. Me quedo callado durante un rato y cuando levanto la vista para mirarla me doy cuenta que se ha dormido. No puedo evitar darle un beso suave en los labios y decirle a uno de sus oídos…

- Te amo Hedmione. Mucho…

Le doy otro beso y me separo de ella, volviendo a cobijarme en su pecho. La abrazo y cierro los ojos mientras me relajo.

No quiero dormirme, pero sí voy a pensar en ella y todo lo que representa para mí. No sé qué me deparará el futuro una vez haya terminado el colegio pero espero que el destino quiera que ella y yo estemos juntos como algo más profundo a dos verdaderos amigos. Y espero también que Hermione y no otra chica, sea capaz de romper el efecto de la poción. Que no sólo me diga que me ama y me bese sino que también lo haga por el resto de nuestras vidas.

* * *

Ella ha dormido durante dos horas. Así que intento despertarla porque es la hora del almuerzo.

La única clase que hemos perdido ha sido la de Hagrid pero después de comer tenemos una hora de Transformaciones con McGonagall, la profesora favorita de Hermione y jefa de nuestra casa. Seguro que ella no querrá perdérsela, por eso quiero devolverla al mundo de la consciencia pero parece ser que está haciéndose la remolona un poco.

Sé que está despierta porque la escucho reírse por lo bajo cada vez que le hago cosquillas por detrás de una de las orejas. Más concretamente la derecha pues es la que tengo más cerca de mis deditos.

- Déjalo ya, Harry.- Dice aún riéndose.- Te aseguro que estoy despierta.

- Ez te me guzta ezcuchadte deíz. Tienez una diza muy bonita… _"Aunque no tan bonita como lo eres tú."_

- Gracias. ¿Qué hora es?.- Me pregunta restregándose los ojos.

- La de comed.

- ¿Por qué me dejaste dormir tanto?

- Teí te lo nececitabaz.

- La verdad es que sí. ¿Y tú cómo estás?

- Bien.

- ¿Seguro?

- Zí. Gaziaz pod peocupadte.

- Siempre me preocupo por todo, más aún si es por ti.

Voy a decirle lo que siento sin importarme las consecuencias. Aunque no he podido hacerlo porque acaba de colocarme encima de ella para besarme en la frente. Esto de estar bocabajo sobre un cuerpo femenino que adoro en secreto, es la rebomba. Tengo tantas ganas de volver a ser grande para poder declararme y escuchar su respuesta…

Si resulta ser afirmativa me ocuparé personalmente de mimarla de una forma en la que le quedará más que claro que lo que haré no será un simple cariñito infantil. Ah no, desde luego que no.

Si antes me la quería comer sin tomate, ahí me la comería sin aceite corporal. Que tiene que usar uno seguro, porque su ropa huele a coco. Jolín con Hermione y sus productos. Me estoy volviendo loco. Y no es para menos, es que tener la nariz pegada a un uniforme que despide una fragancia que siempre me ha gustado es como para que me afecte.

Tendré que pensar en otra cosa no vaya a ser que ella note cómo se me acaban de acelerar los latidos del mini corazón que tengo ahora.

Es que está acariciándome la espalda por dentro de mi pequeño jersey. Sus delicados dedos sólo se limitan a subir y bajar por mi piel, pero igualmente me siento en la gloria. ¡Y no pienso guarrerías!. Más bien me siento más tierno que el pan de molde, que es igual de tierno que el tacto femenino que ahora me recorre.

- Hedmione…

- ¿Sí?

- Te tedo mucho.- Espero que sepa que no lo digo en un sentido amistoso.

- Yo también a ti.- Ella me acaricia la mejilla con un dedo y yo sonrío mientras muevo la cara un poco siguiendo la caricia.

Entonces me suenan las tripas y Hermione me dice que nos vayamos a comer. Ahora mismo sólo tengo ganas de asesinar a mi estómago.

¡Me ha jodido el momento tierno!. Dejo de pensar en eso cuando ella aún conmigo en su poder, baja de la cama, me deja de pie en el suelo, se peina un poco y entonces agarra mi mano para llevarme al Gran Comedor. Donde como siempre, nos espera Ron.

- ¿Dónde os habéis metido?- Pregunta mientras Hermione me sienta al lado de él y ella a mi lado.

- En mi habitación.- Dice ella echándose ensalada.

- ¿Habéis jugado a lo bestia o qué?. Harry tiene unos pelos terribles.

- Nos quedamos dormidos.- Vuelve a decir mi amor secreto pinchando lechuga.

- Tú no sueles dormir en horas de clase. ¿Te encuentras mal Hermione?.- Puedo notar la preocupación tras el tono de voz de mi mejor amigo.

- No. ¿Qué deberes ha puesto Snape?

- Una redacción de un pergamino y medio sobre las ventajas y desventajas del veritaserum. Por lo visto nos va a enseñar a prepararlo el próximo día.

- Oh oh…- digo mientras me echo zumo en el vaso.

- ¿Qué?- Pregunta Ron.

- Zegudo te Znape uza el veditazedum pada humilladme ota ve.

- Que lo intente y veremos quién termina más humillado.- Dice Hermione mirándome con seriedad.- Porque como te saque los colores aunque sea una vez, le voy a hacer tragar el tarro y que confiese sus secretos más vergonzosos. Luego me echarán de Hogwarts, pero al menos me habré quedado a gusto.

- Aunque te echasen, yo te levantaría un monumento.- Dice Ron con su mirada risueña de siempre- De todos modos estoy de acuerdo con Harry y también contigo.

Puede que tú le hagas tragar el tarro pero yo le voy a patear el culo hasta que ya no me sienta la pierna. Que ya está bien. Siete cursos aguantando sus faltas de respeto son suficientes para que se me rebase el límite. Es verdad que se mete más con Harry, pero conmigo también se ha despachado a gusto. Y por eso mismo no pienso irme del colegio sin darle una muestra clara de lo "mucho" que le aprecio.

- Amén pod ezo.

- ¿Dónde te toca la guardia hoy, Hermione?

- En las mazmorras.

- ¿Quieres que te acompañe?. Ya sabes, por lo de Malfoy y su desaparición. Puede que esté en algún rincón oculto esperando pillarte desprevenida.

- Gracias por tu preocupación, Ron, pero sé cuidarme solita. Además, sabes perfectamente que no puedes acompañar a ningún prefecto a no ser que tú seas uno.

- Sí, bueno pero…tú también me has protegido cuando lo he necesitado. Sólo quería devolverte el favor.

- Gracias, pero de todos modos no puedes venir. Cuida de Harry. ¿De acuerdo?

- Yo puedo cuidadme zolo.

- No.- dice mi mejor amiga mirándome como si fuese una madre preocupada.- Tienes dificultades con el habla, y eso sería un grave problema para ti en caso de verte en un duelo mágico.

Además, Harry, deja ya de decir que eres grande y autosuficiente porque tú mejor que nadie, sabes que desde que estás así, no eres tan fuerte como antes. Tu cuerpo es pequeño y con dos bofetadas te dejarían k.o. por mucho que tú no quisieras. Así que deja ya de decir que no necesitas ayuda ni protección porque sabes de sobras que sí. Por otra parte no me sentiría tranquila sabiendo que nadie te cuida y que en cualquier momento puede ocurrirte alguna desgracia.

- Mamá, con todas sus letras.- Añade Ron sin ocultar su risa.- Me pregunto si también le limpiarás la barbilla cuando se la manche.

- ¿Prefieres que te la limpie a ti?.- Ella le mira desafiante, él traga saliva.

- Creo que probaré el pudding.

Sí, mi mejor amigo es torpe en ocasiones pero sabe cuándo debe cambiar de tema. Hermione sigue mirándole esperando una respuesta. Finalmente, Ron dice…

- Vale Hermione, le cuidaré. ¡Pero no pienso limpiarle el ya sabes qué!

- Mejod.- Digo yo algo molesto al saber que él no quiere cuidarme igual que ella.- Podte zegudo te luego lo didíaz pod ahí.

Ron acaba de echarme una mirada asesina. Yo le saco la lengua y sigo comiendo.

- Muchas gracias por tu buena opinión de mí, Harry. Nadie diría que eres mi mejor amigo.

- No intentes el chantaje emocional con él, Ron. Tienes lo que tú mismo te has buscado. A ver cuándo aprendes a pensar antes de hablar y hacerlo además con tacto.

- Sí claro, que tú eres Santa.

- Pues no, pero al menos sé admitir mis errores. ¿Me pasas la carne, por favor?

- Aquí tienes.- Entonces añade por lo bajo.- Espero que se te atragante.

Yo no sé si Hermione lo habrá oído, pero no me extraña que Ron lo haya dicho. Cuando se enfada, es bastante rencoroso. Hermione no.

Aunque todo Hogwarts sabe que tiene un genio terrible y eso le lleva a hacer cosas de las que no se siente orgullosa. Como cuando se fue al Bosque Prohibido, buscó a los Centauros, les dijo que Umbrich había hablado mal de ellos y luego la llevó hasta ellos para que la castigasen, aunque sé sin que ella me lo diga que hizo todo aquello por lo que Umbrich me había hecho en la mano.

Debería darle las gracias por lo que hizo, pero entonces también tendría que dárselas por todas las veces en que me ha salvado o protegido. Y han sido tantas a lo largo de estos siete cursos que ya he perdido la cuenta.

- Vámonos.- Escucho que dice Ron.- O llegaremos tarde a clase de McGonagall. Ella no será tan mala como Snape pero prefiero no dar lugar a que me riña.

- ¿Te ayudo a bajar del banco, Harry?.- Me pregunta mi mejor amiga con su mejor sonrisa.

Yo asiento con la cabeza y en menos de cuatro segundos ya estoy saliendo del Gran Comedor agarrado de su mano. ¿A que es un encanto de chica?.

No hay otra como ella en todo el mundo mágico y a mí me encantaría no sólo tenerla junto a mí por siempre sino además considerarla tan mía como yo me considero suyo. Puede que nunca se lo diga, pero lo soy. Sé que lo soy, lo he sido siempre. Y esto no es algo que sienta desde que me enamoré de ella sino que es algo que siempre ha estado ahí.

* * *

La clase ha estado genial. ¡Hemos empezado el tema de la animagia!. Me encantaría convertirme en un animago tal y como lo fue mi padre. Pero yo no elegiría ser un ciervo sino más bien algún tipo de ave. Así podría volar cada vez que quisiera sin necesidad de usar la escoba.

Ron se ha despedido de nosotros porque ha quedado con Luna. Hermione y yo vamos a jugar al escondite en los terrenos del lago. Estoy deseando llegar allí y empezar.

¡Jó, qué bien me lo he pasado!. Porque no sólo tenía que encontrarla sino además pillarla. ¡Y lo he conseguido sin correr mucho!.

Aunque en mi interior sé que ella se ha dejado atrapar puesto que siempre ha sido más rápida que yo. Lo mejor ha sido cuando al agarrarle la túnica, ella ha hecho como si tropezase y se ha tirado al suelo. ¡Me he caído encima de ella!. Y puedo decir que desde que soy pequeño, eso es lo que más me gusta.

Sobre todo porque la tengo tan cerca que puedo ver con total claridad el marrón tan precioso que tienen sus ojos y esos labios tan tentadores que ya he probado. ¡Estoy deseando repetir!. Aunque prefiero que ella esté consciente y además participe del proceso.

Lo que más me gusta de ser pequeño es, que cuando estoy encima de ella es súper tierna conmigo. Como ahora.

Y no sólo porque me acaricie la carita o el pelo sino porque me mira con unos ojillos tan tiernos como ni siquiera tienen los dos ositos de peluche que me ha regalado su madre junto con la ropita. ¡Y son para verlos!. Uno es rosa y el otro azul.

Hermione dicen que son de cuando ella era pequeña y que la osita tenía en su regazo un osito pequeño que ella perdió hace años.

Puede que suene muy ñoño lo que voy a pensar ahora pero…¡me encantaría que ella y yo fuésemos como esos muñecos!. Aunque más que "papá y mamá oso" preferiría que nos llamasen "Papá y Mamá Potter".

Me imagino dentro de unos años rodeado de niños y niñas con los mismos ojos que ella y todo su encanto. Puede que muchas personas nunca se hayan fijado debido a la imagen tan seria y responsable que siempre ha dado Hermione de sí misma, pero es una mujer con más de una cosa encantadora y muchísimas virtudes.

Si vierais lo linda que está ahora…sobre todo graciosa. Porque he cogido algo de tierra y se la he echado por el pelo.

Ella ha sacudido la melena castaña y ha dicho "no sabes con quién te has metido" y yo he respondido "zí que lo zé" además de dejar salir una carcajada. Entonces me he bajado al suelo y he echado a correr. Ella me ha atrapado y hemos terminado rodando por el suelo mientras intentábamos esquivar la tierra que nos echábamos. Por eso digo que está graciosa y linda. Porque su aspecto sucio es cómico, sí, pero sigue siendo más que bonito para mí.

- Necesitamos un baño.- Dice aún riéndose un poco.- ¿Volvemos al castillo?

- Vale.- Añado con una sonrisa.

Ella me agarra de la mano y empieza a caminar a mi lado.

Cuando llegamos a nuestro destino, me asombra ver que no me ha llevado al baño de los chicos, y tampoco al de las chicas, ni mucho menos al de su habitación, sino al de los Prefectos. Aquél que usé para abrir el huevo cuando estaba en cuarto curso. Hace ya…tres años.

Yo no puedo evitar parpadear dos veces cuando le pregunto con mi voz infantil…

- ¿ Pod té estamos atí?

Y cuando ella responde…

- Porque vamos a bañarnos juntos y éste es el único lugar donde cabremos sin problemas de espacio.

Creo que no puedo evitar mirarla con los ojos más que abiertos. Seguro que me habré parecido a un búho, pero es que estoy tan alucinado que no puedo disimularlo.

- Estás tan sucio que pensé que necesitarías ayuda pero si prefieres ducharte solo, dímelo.

- ¡Yo tiedo contigo!.- No sé si ha sonado demasiado alto pero seguro que no le habrá quedado duda de que lo he dicho en serio.

- Genial. Porque así podré frotarte la espalda o incluso lavarte el pelo.

- ¡Guay!- Es todo lo que se me ocurre decir mientras la escucho usar el Accio para traer todo lo que necesitaremos.

Que consiste en dos bañadores, dos toallas, ropa limpia e incluso juguetes. ¡Hay un barco pirata y dos patitos de goma!. ¿Es que en su familia le obsesionan esos animalitos o qué?. Bueno, reconozco que son monos. ¡Pero es que tengo dieciocho años!. En fin, qué más me da, con patitos o sin ellos, la cuestión es que voy a ver cumplido uno de mis deseos secretos. ¡Voy a bañarme con Hermione, voy a bañarme con Hermione, yuuhhhh!

* * *

Continuará.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

En cuanto al próximo y quinto cap, debéis saber que aún no está escrito del todo, pero la escena del baño y primera de ese cap, sí. ¡Y os aseguro que no tiene desperdicio!. Imaginaros a un Harry jugando con el barco pirata de Playmobil. O cantando la canción de Piratas del Caribe "Yo jojojo un gran pirata soy". Y cuando le de por hacerle gamberradas acuáticas a la pobre Hermione…os vais a reír bastante. Bueno, al menos eso creo, porque yo me reí muchísimo escribiendo todo aquello. ;-)

Voy a responderos a algo que me habéis preguntado en más de un review:

1)¿Por qué no sacaste a Ron en el cap 3?. Porque no quise. No tengo por qué sacar siempre los mismos personajes para hacer un cap determinado y yo quería que todo el tercer capítulo fuese sólo de Harry y Hermione.

2)¿Por qué no fueron a buscar a Dumbledore en cuanto Harry encogió?. Fácil, porque de haberlo hecho él habría devuelto a Harry su verdadero tamaño y la historia no sería una serie y yo quería que lo fuese.

Posibles preguntas después de leer este cap.:

¿Será verdad lo que ha dicho Snape en este cap?. Sí. ¿Y por qué no ha funcionado la poción que Snape le dio?. Porque esa poción sólo funciona cuando la poción encogedora se ha tomado por poco tiempo y Harry ya lleva varios días encogido.

¿Cuándo le dirá Hermione a Harry que lo ama, y cuándo le besará?. En el quinto cap desde luego que no.

En cuanto a los comentarios de gente a la que no le gusta ver a los personajes cambiados, quiero decir que en cualquier fic que se precie, los personajes siempre tendrán cambios porque si no los metemos, nunca surgirán otras parejas o situaciones distintas a las que están publicadas en los libros y se supone que escribimos fics con el objeto no sólo de entretener sino de ofrecer algo distinto a lo que ya conocemos de los libros.

Podéis decir lo que queráis de cómo pongo o dejo de poner a Harry, Ron, Hermione, o cualquier otro personaje pero que nadie me acuse de cambiar al cien por cien a los protagonistas porque siempre les he dejado cosas o características personales que sí se ven en los libros claramente.

También digo, que me tomo la escritura lo bastante en serio como para intentar hacer algo que pueda entretener a quien me lea a pesar de que la historia pueda gustar o no. Valoro y tomo en cuenta la opinión de la gente tanto como para preguntarle si quieren epílogo o si prefieren más o menos caps o incluso les he dado a elegir entre dos finales distintos y he publicado el que han elegido por mayoría.

Respondiendo también a algo que ya se me ha cuestionado en algún anónimo, debo decir que sí soy capaz de aceptar las críticas buenas o malas, siempre que sean educadas y estén bien fundamentadas. Lo que no admito de ninguna manera es que la gente deje mensajes que les falte el respeto a mí misma o a la historia en sí y por ende a los lectores que la apoyan. Ya que si se burlan de la historia o la ofenden también están desvalorando y ofendiendo a los/as lectores/as que sí les gusta.

Que me falten el respeto a mí es una cosa pero que os la falten a vosotros/as eso sí que no lo consiento. Así que pienso seguir quitando los comentarios que considere oportunos y si algunas personas no lo quieren entender o aceptar, no es mi problema.

En lo que se refiere a los/as lectores/as que siguen mis historias, voy a hacer todo lo que esté en mi mano por apoyarles, defenderles y protegerles. Porque igual de valioso para mí es que los autores/as publiquen, que el hecho de que una persona se tome la molestia de dedicarnos parte de su tiempo libre para leernos y dejarnos uno o más comentarios valorando nuestras obras y por consiguiente nuestro trabajo.

A esa gente…de corazón muchísimas gracias. Vosotros/as sois los verdaderos protagonistas de esta página. Pues sin vuestro cariño, atención y apoyo, perderíamos el interés y hasta la ilusión en seguir escribiendo. Millones de gracias por leernos, estar ahí y decírnoslo. RAkAoMi.


	5. Un gan pidata zoy

**Nota de la autora: **Martes 26 de junio de 2007.

¡Hola cómo estáis!. Espero que bien. Yo sigo atareadísima, pero he procurado buscar un ratito para subir el cap quinto. Recordad que después de este cap, sólo os quedará leeros el sexto y séptimo para saber cómo termina la historia. No sé cuándo subiré el sexto cap, probablemente a finales de julio. Pero igualmente espero que no perdáis el interés. Os aconsejo que para este quinto cap preparéis clínex por si lloráis de risa (yo entro dentro de ese perfil) porque os aseguro que toda la primera escena del baño, no tiene desperdicio. Además, me he permitido el lujo de hacer un pequeñito homenaje a la saga de "Piratas del Caribe".

Cuando leáis la manera de jugar que tendrá Harry gracias a Hermione, descubriréis dónde hago referencia a eso. ¡Orlandooo, espérame, que te prometo que en cuanto pueda voy a Inglaterra a buscarte!. Dios cómo me gusta ese hombre. ¡Incluso con el pelo rubio de barbie y las orejas de elfo está para comérselo!. Pero de William Turner está para pegarle gritos nada más verle. ¡Pero qué buen parto tuvo su madre. Eso es un cuerpo y no el de la Policía!. Os mando un beso fuerte y un gran abrazo. RAkAoMi.

* * *

**Cap 5. "Un gan pidata zoy."**

En cuanto Hermione tiene nuestras cosas, nos metemos cada uno en un servicio y a puerta cerrada nos quitamos la ropa y nos ponemos los bañadores.

Cuando me veo con él no puedo evitar menear la cabeza de forma negativa porque al mirar los dinosaurios verdes, me dan ganas de esconderme.

Pero ella no se cachondea, y yo tampoco puedo burlarme de ella. Porque su atuendo no es nada infantil.

Consiste en un bikini color marfil que tiene bordados de flores rojas y sólo puedo pensar en lo guapísima y sexy que está con él.

Cómo me gustaría ser grande ahora además de su novio para poder acercarme a ella, besarla y tocarla todo lo que me diera la gana e incluso quitarle la ropa y hacer realidad más de una cosa que sólo he visto en los pocos sueños eróticos que he tenido.

Cualquiera que me escuchara pensaría que soy una especie de obseso sexual, pero no es eso.

Es sólo que siento y pienso como un chico de dieciocho años y mi cuerpo tiene la apariencia de uno de tres.

Gran faena, no sólo porque no puedo demostrar lo que siento realmente por mi mejor amiga sino porque cuando Hermione me coloca encima de ella para jugar conmigo o cuando me acaricia la cara o me da besitos en el pelo, lo que yo siento por dentro no tiene nada que ver con un cariño de amigo a amiga.

Conclusión: ser enano es jodidísimo cuando estás perdidamente enamorado de tu mejor amiga y encima ella ni lo sospecha.

- ¿Estás listo o no?- Escucho que me pregunta.

- Zí.

- ¿Entonces por qué no vienes al agua?

Tras decirme eso, se zambulle en la bañera octogonal.

Hija de su madre…¿cómo puede estar tan buena y no ser consciente de ello?. Pero mírala, es para gastar más de un carrete fotográfico.

Tiene los ojos cerrados mientras el agua del grifo cae por todo su pelo castaño. Al ver cómo el agua empapa su melena y el pecho del bikini siento que estoy a punto de hiperventilar y tengo tantas cosquillas internas que es como si hubiese millones de bichos corriendo por todo mi cuerpo.

Tengo que calmarme o si no se dará cuenta que su amigo en miniatura no es tan pequeño como ella cree. Vale que estoy harto de decírselo, pero me parece que no me toma en serio. Quizás por eso siempre me trata como si yo fuese de verdad chiquitín.

- ¡Venga Harry, métete ya. El agua está estupenda!

Si no lo dudo es sólo que mis bichos aún no se han calmado. Ah, ahora parece que sí. De acuerdo entonces, al agua.

¡PLOFF!

Sí que está estupenda. El agua. Porque Hermione no es que esté estupenda, sino tremenda. ¡La Virgen María y San José, cómo me gusta esta mujer!

Ya que no puedo comportarme como un adulto, voy a portarme como lo que aparento. Sé de buena tinta que los niños pequeños suelen ser muy traviesos.

Incluso ella me llamó eso hace poco. ¿Por qué no hacer de este primer baño nuestro, uno que siempre recordaremos con una enorme sonrisa?.

Hermione…prepárate. Pienso hacer historia.

- ¡Pázame el badco pidata!

Jújújújújú…es genial, realmente genial. Si Colin viese ahora a Harry necesitaría más de un carrete de fotos. Y es que verle mover el barco mientras se oye su vocecilla cantando aquello de "Yo jojojo un gan pidata zoy" es como para que cualquiera no sólo le fotografíe para el recuerdo sino que además se ría tanto como para terminar llorando. Yo lo estoy haciendo. Y creo que le gusta. Porque cada vez que me río, él canta más alto.

Ya sé lo que voy a hacer. Voy a ayudarle a que su juego sea más real.

Me acerco al borde de la bañera, agarro mi varita y empleo un hechizo ilusionador que él no conoce. En el momento en que comienza el prodigio, se queda asombrado.

¡Adoro a esta mujer, acaba de usar un hechizo para producir unas olas pequeñas en el agua de la bañera. Los patitos de plástico han cobrado vida, nadan diciendo cuácuá y no sólo eso, sino que además, los mini cañones del barco pirata están sonando como si de verdad disparasen!. Lo único que puedo hacer para demostrarle lo contento que estoy, es jugar con más ganas que antes.

Pero míralo…qué cosita más linda. No sólo está pasándolo guay gracias a mi hechizo sino que también él ha usado su varita para hacer que los muñequitos del barco vivan. Es realmente gracioso verlo porque los mini piratas han empezado a luchar entre ellos y luego le han mirado preguntando todos a la vez "¿Qué ordena el capitán?".

Harry me ha mirado un momento, yo le he guiñado un ojo y he usado mi varita para hacer aparecer otro barco pirata lleno de muñequitos. Se lo he puesto al lado del suyo y entonces él, con su vocecita ha dicho mirando a su tripulación…

- ¡Al aboddajee!

Todos los mini piratas han agarrado las cuerdas y han saltado al otro barco.

Creo que es la primera vez en toda mi vida que puedo decir que me encanta la piratería. Aunque lo mejor es ver la cara de disfrute que tiene mi mejor amigo.

¡Se lo está pasando bomba!. Por algo no puede dejar de reír cada vez que algún piratilla cae al agua y luego emerge moviendo los bracitos.

Harry es tan bueno que en cuanto les ve nadar los agarra y los devuelve al barco. Ellos siguen luchando un poco más, hasta que se cansan y vuelven a preguntarle su nueva orden. Entonces, mi amor secreto dice con voz seria y a la vez guasona…

- ¡A pod Hedmioneee!

Yo no puedo evitar reírme a lo bestia cuando veo a los hombrecillos de los dos barcos pirata poner rumbo hacia donde estoy. Les dejo acercarse lo suficiente y cuando están a punto de alcanzarme corro hasta situarme en la otra punta de la bañera.

Durante unos minutos, intentan darme caza pero al ver que no pueden, usan los cañones.

Yo no tengo miedo porque al ser de juguete sé que esas mini balas redondas no pueden hacerme daño. Pero entonces una me da, y yo me sumerjo haciéndoles creer que me han matado. Aguanto la respiración durante 20 segundos antes de salir a la superficie.

Cuando lo hago, me encuentro con los mini cañones de los dos barcos apuntándome a la cara. Antes de que incluso pueda pestañear de asombro, ellos disparan sus municiones. La mayoría de las mini bolitas caen al agua sin rozarme ni un pelo pero una de ellas me da en la mejilla y puedo notar el arañazo que me ha hecho. No me ha dolido pero sé que tengo sangre porque la noto bajar por mi cara.

Miro a Harry pero él no está atento a mi herida, sólo a sus piratas en miniatura, que han vuelto a preparar los cañones para volver a dispararme.

- ¡Me rindo!- Digo tras levantar los brazos. Ellos suben las banderitas piratas y empiezan a cantar y bailar sobre las cubiertas.

Harry también está cantando además de riendo. Yo sólo puedo sonreír mientras le miro.

Un poco después, Harry agarra su varita y quita el hechizo a sus piratas. Yo hago lo propio con los dos barcos hasta que vuelven a ser dos meros barcos de juguete. Me acerco hasta él y le pregunto…

- ¿Qué quieres hacer ahora?

Entonces él me mira y se da cuenta que tengo un pequeño arañazo en la mejilla derecha.

- ¿Cómo te haz hecho ezo?

- Con una de las balas de tus piratas. Menos mal que no invoqué tiburones porque sino me habrían perseguido por toda la bañera para morderme.- Tras decir eso me río un poco y él me mira de una forma especial. Una que conozco bien y que sólo emplea cuando está a punto de hacer alguna travesura. Entonces Harry revela su plan.

Se sumerge en el agua y deja fuera sólo una mano, colocada como si fuese una aleta. Yo no puedo evitar reírme cuando le veo acercarse a mí con algo de velocidad. No mucha porque es más pequeño que yo, pero es suficiente para que me vea obligada a escapar de su persecución.

De vez en cuando él saca la cara y le escucho inhalar aire. Antes de volver a sumergirse me dice "Te voy a hincad el diente".

¿He dicho ya que no puedo dejar de reírme?.

Este Harry…lo adoro, de verdad que sí.

Cuando creo que ha pasado un tiempo prudencial, me quedo quieta y siento cómo me muerde en una pierna. ¿Será posible?. ¡Yo creí que era broma!. Al final va a resultar más gamberro de lo que pensaba.

Tras un segundo mordisco, lo saco a la superficie. Él me mira fingiendo inocencia y me dice con expresión pícara…

- ¿Té?

- ¿Qué?- Le digo sin reírme- ¿Cómo que qué, Harry?. ¡Me has mordido dos veces!

- Ez lo te hacen loz tibudonez. Y yo eda uno…

- Eres un niño muy malo.

- Lo que zoy ez juguetón.

Entonces le veo sumergir la cara y cuando la saca tiene las mejillas tan hinchadas que parece que le van a reventar. Antes de que pueda preguntarme lo que pretende, lo averiguo. Acaba de palmoteárselas y me ha echado un montón de agua en plena cara.

Mientras le escucho partirse de risa, me aparto el agua. Seguidamente le miro maliciosa y le digo…

- No deberías haberlo hecho, porque ahora puedo vengarme.

Y antes de que él lo suponga, le pongo una mano en la cabeza y le impulso hacia abajo. Cuando sale, me mira de una forma rara. Una que no indica enfado, pero peligro desde luego que sí. No por mi vida física, pero podría apostar que la acuática sí.

Puedo decir, mientras corro para escapar de su intento de pillarme, que nunca hasta ahora me lo he pasado tan bien. Ni con mis primos pequeños he disfrutado tanto como lo estoy haciendo con Harry. Es un niño muy travieso, pero también divertido e incluso ocurrente. Porque cuando me detengo y me dejo pillar, lo primero que hace es engancharse a mi cuello y meter sus manitas en el agua para hacerme cosquillas en la espalda.

Yo vuelvo a reírme y él me hace una ahogadilla igualita a la que le hice antes. Me dejo, porque por mucho que él quiera no puede igualar su fuerza física a la mía. Así que en el instante en que le veo colocar sus dos manos en mi cabeza, me sumerjo para salir y escupirle agua en la cara igual que hizo él conmigo.

Harry se está riendo, mucho pero muchísimo. Creo que en todos los años que le conozco, no le había visto divertirse tanto.

- ¡Hedmione!- Me dice cuando consigue calmarse.

- Qué.

- ¿A te no me pillaz?

Entonces suelta una carcajada y me hace burlas. Yo le miro "con peligro" y él nada todo lo rápido que puede hasta la otra punta de la bañera mientras yo le persigo nadando también pero a una velocidad muchísimo menor que la suya. Lo hago aposta, por supuesto, porque sé que no me haría falta nadar para poder atraparle. Podría hacerlo caminando detrás suya, pero prefiero seguirle el juego porque así es más divertido.

Un poquito después, le atrapo.

Le dejo tumbado bocarriba y él estira los brazos haciéndose el muerto. Yo no puedo dejar de sonreír mientras le veo cerrar los ojos.

Ella me está meciendo. Y yo me siento en la gloria mientras siento cómo Hermione me mueve suavemente por el agua.

No sé cuánto tiempo dedica pero estoy a gustísimo. No sólo porque me estoy relajando sino porque es una gozada que sean sus manos las que me sostienen.

Ahora está entonando alguna especie de canción suave. Y cuando más a gusto me siento… ¡ me sumerge!. ¡Qué traidora!. Se va a enterar…

Estoy escapando de Harry. Sé que no se esperaba que le capuzase pero la tentación era demasiado fuerte.

Un poco después me detengo en una de las ocho esquinas de la bañera y me dejo atrapar. Agacho el cuerpo lo suficiente hasta que sólo queda fuera del agua mi cara.

Supongo que lo siguiente que hará será capuzarme.

Debería hacerle una ahogadilla pero en el momento en que tengo esos ojos marrones a la misma altura de los míos, no puedo evitar quedarme bobo. Es que son tan y tan bonitos…

Harry me está mirando de una forma extraña. Es como si estuviera alelado pero al mismo tiempo sus ojos verdes me transmiten intensidad.

Yo empiezo a sentir cosas y por un leve instante, me quedo igual de alelada que él. Una de las cosas que siento con más claridad es que me encantaría besarle en la boca hasta que ya no me sintiese los labios. Entonces recuerdo que él es un niño y que eso no sólo no estaría bien sino que además sería inmoral. Quitando que sea pequeño, tengo que tener en cuenta que él no es mi novio, sólo es mi mejor amigo y los mejores amigos no están para compartir besos de ese estilo.

Merlín…qué ganas tengo de besarla hasta que me agote. Si fuese grande lo haría. Creo que valdría la pena aún a riesgo de que se enfadase mucho conmigo.

Antes de que pueda seguir pensando en esas cosas, siento cómo me agarra, me acerca a ella y me sienta en sus rodillas mientras estira un brazo hacia los grifos jabonosos y se echa un poco en la palma. Entonces me enjabona el pelo y también el cuello y los hombros.

Yo no puedo evitar sonreír como un idiota porque si antes estaba en la gloria cuando ella me mecía por encima del agua, ahora simplemente me siento en el paraíso al sentir cómo ella usa sus delicados dedos para masajearme la piel y el cuero cabelludo.

Esta Hermione vale un imperio. En toda mi vida, no he conocido jamás, a una chica como ella.

Que se preocupe tanto por mí, que me cuide tanto y esté tan atenta a todo lo que pueda necesitar. Y no sólo eso, porque también es una mujer cariñosísima. Y puedo decir con seguridad, que ni a Ron le da tanto cariño como a mí. Pero no fue por eso por lo que me enamoré de ella. Sino porque como ella no hay nadie. Hermione es especial en más de un sentido y me encantaría saber si ella piensa lo mismo de mí.

Harry... eres tan lindo…y tan especial…y tan único en tu género…que a veces siento que cuando te crearon rompieron el molde. Sé que no hay otro chico como tú.

Lo único que espero, es que el día en que te enamores, ella sea tan especial para ti como tú lo eres. Deseo que te cuide y mime como sólo tú necesitas y anhelo de corazón que pueda darte todo el amor que no tuviste de pequeño y que siempre deseaste. Yo no sé si existe esa mujer ideal para ti, pero me encantaría ser ella.

Si me eligieses, pasaría todos los días de mi vida, no sólo cuidándote y mimándote sino demostrándote una y otra vez lo muchísimo que te quiero y todo lo que te admiro y respeto.

Quiero estar contigo Harry Potter. Quiero ser esa persona especial para ti. Pero sobre todo quiero que vuelvas a ser grande para poder decirte todo lo que siento por ti.

Aunque si te lo dijera, probablemente no me creerías. O quizás sí, pero seguro que me dirías que tú no me ves como algo distinto a tu mejor amiga.

Entonces se me rompería el corazón y la única salida que me quedaría sería terminar mi amistad contigo. Porque ya no podría seguir siendo tu amiga y hacer como si todo siguiese igual que antes.

Por mucho que me duela, no debe saber lo que siento, porque eso le afectaría. Y yo no soy quién para trastocarle los esquemas. Ya ha sufrido bastante en el pasado por otros motivos como para encima, crearle yo más malestar al saber que su mejor amiga se ha enamorado de él y él no puede corresponderla.

Porque Harry es tan noble y bueno, que incluso el no corresponderme le crearía cargo de conciencia.

Hermione…todos los misterios empiezan y acaban en Hermione. Es un encanto, pero también una caja de sorpresas y a veces es tan callada que no puedo suponer lo que piensa o siente. Aún así, me gusta. No, me encanta, me fascina y me maravilla como nunca me ha interesado otra chica.

Yo quiero ser grande otra vez. ¡Quiero volver a ser el que era!. No sólo para poder decirle lo que siento sino para darle todos los besos que llevo deseando desde que me di cuenta que me había enamorado como un idiota.

Claro que si lo hiciera tendría que escuchar su respuesta y ver su reacción. Y podría apostar que no sería la que espero. Porque creo que ella sólo me ve como su mejor amigo y puede que cuando me lo dijese, se sentiría mal. Hermione es tan buena y noble, que le sabría fatal el rechazarme.

Luego tendría que alejarme de ella porque ya no podría tratarla igual que antes. Y la verdad es que no me gustaría perder su amistad. Es mucho más importante para mí que el hecho de saber que la amo y quiero como nunca imaginé que pudiera querer a alguien.

- Cuácuácuá.- dicen los patitos pasando por mi lado y sacándome de mis pensamientos. Entonces escucho su voz decirme…

- Ya está Harry, tienes el pelo limpio y brillante.

- Gaziaz.

- Ahora voy a lavar el mío. Pero antes te llevaré a donde haces pie para que puedas lavarte las zonas que sí alcanzas bien. ¿De acuerdo?

Ella ha hecho lo que dijo. Y mientras yo me enjabono por fuera y dentro del bañador sin que ella me vea, no puedo dejar de admirarla. No sólo lo bonita que es, o el cuerpo tan estilizado que tiene sino lo mucho que representa para mí.

Un poco después, ella se acerca y me coge en brazos. Me saca de la bañera y me coloca un mini albornoz azul celeste que también me ha comprado su madre. Afortunadamente no tiene dibujos estúpidos pero es súper suave y seca muy rápido.

Hermione tarda un poco más en secarse. Cuando lo hace, se mete en el aseo y luego sale vestida con unos vaqueros, un jersey y su túnica de prefecta.

Yo la imito, metiéndome en el servicio, cerrando la puerta sin seguro y vistiéndome con la ropita que ella convocó gracias al Accio.

Es un chándal verde oscuro, unas deportivas de Piolín y una camiseta negra con el dibujo de un capitán pirata. Me siento ridículo con las deportivas y la camiseta, pero no pienso decírselo. Sería muy desagradecido de mi parte el quejarme cuando tanto ella como su madre se están preocupando tanto de vestirme acorde a la edad que aparento y Hermione sobre todo, darme los mejores cuidados. Para estas cosas especialmente, me alegra ser pequeño.

* * *

Agarrado de su mano caminamos hacia el Gran Comedor. La cena estará ya servida y seguro que Ron está devorándolo todo. Como se coma también el pastel de carne me va a estar escuchando toda la noche, lo juro. Bueno, eso contando con que duerma en el dormitorio masculino. Aunque yo espero volver a dormir con Hermione. Es que es tan y tan cariñosa conmigo…ojalá también fuese igual cuando yo recupere mi verdadero tamaño.

- Vaaya.- Dice Ron mirándonos de arriba abajo.- Está claro que el baño os ha sentado bien. Más que limpios estáis relucientes.

- Sí…- Dice mi mejor amiga.- Es lo que suele ocurrir después de tirarte un buen rato en la bañera.

- ¿Os habéis bañado juntos?.- Pregunta con algo de incredulidad.

- Eztuvimoz jugando a echadnoz tieda y tedminamoz muy zuzioz pod ezo Hedmione ze ofeció a bañadze conmigo.

Ron ha silbado. Yo sé lo que significa pero no pienso hacer caso de ese intento de burla y provocación. Prefiero concentrarme en el pastel de carne, tiene una pinta estupenda.

- Si yo también me ensucio mucho…¿ te bañarás conmigo, Hermione?- le pregunta usando un tono seductor. Ella resopla por lo bajo y le dice "ni en tus mejores sueños" antes de seguir comiendo.

Entonces él le tira un beso y luego me mira con burla, yo le saco la lengua. Ron se está riendo a carcajadas.

Sé que lo que le ha dicho a Hermione fue en broma pero sólo con pensar en los dos metidos en la bañera y jugando igual que lo hicimos nosotros, me pone de una mala leche que podría hacer estallar toda la vajilla que hay en nuestra mesa.

Pero como no quiero dar semejante espectáculo procuro pensar en otra cosa y seguir comiendo con toda la naturalidad que me permite mi pequeño cuerpo. Nunca pensé que el hecho de encoger me dificultase tanto las cosas, ni siquiera puedo partir la carne con la misma facilidad que antes.

La prueba está en que el trozo de filete que intentaba partir ha salido volando y le ha dado a Hermione en plena nariz. Pensé que iba a enfadarse pero no ha dicho nada, sólo se ha limpiado tranquilamente y a continuación me ha pedido que le pase el plato. Yo he obedecido y en pocos segundos ella me ha devuelto el filete perfectamente partido en trozos pequeños. ¿He dicho ya que vale un imperio?. Pues lo volveré a decir, esta mujer vale un imperio y toda una nación también.

- Gaziaz Hedmione.- Le digo con mi mejor sonrisa. Ella responde "de nada" mientras me guiña un ojo. Ron está resoplando por lo bajo, yo me río un poco sabiendo que está algo celoso. Siempre le ha sentado fatal que ella me dedique tanta atención. Quizás debería sentirme mal por él pero la verdad es que eso no me afecta. Si tuviese que estar pendiente de todas y cada una de las ocasiones en que Ron ha envidiado algo mío o de Hermione, entonces no tendría tiempo ni para mí.

- Por ahí vienen Crabe y Goyle.- Dice mi mejor amiga viéndoles tomar asiento en la mesa de Slytherin.

- ¿Dónde puede haberse metido su líder?.- Pregunta mi mejor amigo.- Es muy raro que en todo este tiempo nadie haya sabido de él. Vale que el castillo es grande y todo eso, pero tampoco es interminable. Lo que me extraña es que ni los profesores hayan podido encontrarle. Ellos sí conocen todos los sitios de Hogwarts. ¿Dónde creéis que estará escondido?

- No zé.- Respondo echándome zumo en mi vaso pequeño.- Pedo zegudo te ponto le encontademoz. Conociéndole ez muy pobable te ezté pepadando alguna venganza.

- Sí, eso sería muy típico de Malfoy. Pero no hay por qué preocuparse. ¿Cierto?. Siempre hemos podido darle su merecido.

- Podte zomoz un gan etipo.

- ¿Dónde te toca la guardia hoy, Hermione?

- En la entrada a la Sala Común de Slytherin.

- Entonces te acompañaremos. Puede que esa serpiente te esté esperando y atacarte en su zona sería muy conveniente para él.

- Vosotros no podéis estar ahí. No sois prefectos.

- Pero tenemos una capa invisible perfecta para nuestra misión.

- Agradezco mucho la oferta, Ron, pero yo puedo cuidar de mí misma. Además, ya hemos hablado de esto otras veces. No quiero que Harry corra riesgos mientras sea pequeño.

Tu misión no es la de protegerme, sino la de cuidarle mientras yo no estoy con él. Así que olvídate de llevarle contigo. A donde tienes que llevarle es al dormitorio masculino.

- Como quieras Hermione, pero si al final terminas herida luego no te quejes de que no quisimos ayudarte.

- Cualquiera que te escuchara pensaría que no os aprecio.

- ¿Y desde cuándo te importa lo que opine la gente?

- Si piensan algo que no es verdad sí que me importa. Así que cambia de tema. Estoy empezando a enfadarme y ya sabes que eso no es bueno.

- No es mi culpa que te sienten mal mis comentarios.

- Por supuesto que lo es. Tienes que pensar antes de hablar. Llevo siete años de nuestras vidas diciéndotelo.

- Déjame en paz, no eres mi madre para que tenga que obedecerte en todo.

- Por eso no me haces caso casi nunca. Menos cuando tu vida está en peligro y necesitas que te salve. Ahí sí que sigues todas mis indicaciones.

- Vete a la porra, Hermione.

Ella le ha sacado la lengua y yo no he podido evitar reírme. Ron me ha mirado sulfurado. Eso hace que me ría más. Un poco después, terminamos de cenar y nos separamos.

Hermione ha puesto rumbo a la Sala Común de Slytherin. Ron y yo al dormitorio masculino. Mientras subimos las escaleras no puedo evitar preguntarme si estará bien. Sé perfectamente que no nos necesita para defenderse pero eso no quita que puedan hacerle algo que ella no sea capaz de controlar. Me da igual si se enfada, debo asegurarme que está bien.

- Don…

- Qué.

- Zaca la capa de mi baúl, tenemoz que ver zi eztá bien. A lo mejor le ocude algo malo y necezita te la ayudemoz.

- Ella dijo que no quería nuestra ayuda, Harry. Si no respetamos su opinión se enfadará mucho y yo no tengo ganas de sufrir las consecuencias de su mal genio.

- Pedo Don, ez nuezta mejod amiga. No podemoz dejadla zola a medced de Malfoy. ¿Y zi le hace mucha pupa?

- La señora Pomfrey la curará.

- Ezo contando con te alguien la encuente y la lleve a la enfedmedía. Pedo no teo te loz Zlythedin eztén dizpueztoz a ayudadla. Cazi todoz la odian.

- Deja de preocuparte tanto por ella, no creo que la ataquen, aunque esté al lado de la Sala Común de Slytherin es una prefecta y también la "salvadora del mundo mágico" y eso impone mucho respeto. Además, sólo Malfoy la odia tanto como para querer matarla y él está desaparecido. No creo que se presente de improviso para hacerle daño.

- Puez yo zí lo teo.

- Si eso sucede estoy seguro de que será capaz de vencerle. Después de todo, ella ayudó a vencer a Voldemort y sus Mortífagos. Supongo que eso bastará para que él o cualquier otro Slytherin no intente algo contra ella.

- Malfoy no ez zolo un Slythedin, Don. Ez nuezto peod enemigo dento del cole. Y la odia mucho. Tú lo zabez.

- Lo único que yo sé es que tengo un sueño que me muero. Así que buenas noches, Harry. Te veré por la mañana.

- ¿Zedáz capaz de dodmidte zabiendo que tu mejod amiga puede eztad en peligo de muedte?

- Sí, porque sé perfectamente que ese peligro sólo es producto de tu imaginación.

Un poco después le escucho roncar. Yo no puedo dormirme. Por más que lo intento no lo consigo y sé por qué. Si no compruebo que Hermione está bien no podré relajarme.

Con cuidado salgo de la cama y abandono la habitación. No puedo usar la capa porque es mucho más grande y larga que yo y como no conozco ningún hechizo para encoger las cosas no tengo más remedio que caminar por el castillo con el suficiente sigilo para no ser descubierto. Ni siquiera me atrevo a usar el Lumus para alumbrarme. Aunque después de siete años explorando Hogwarts conozco lo bastante para saber por dónde voy.

No tardo mucho en llegar al destino de Hermione. Me escondo tras una esquina cercana y me asomo con prudencia.

Está delante del retrato que da paso a la Sala Común de esas serpientes. Su cara no muestra preocupación o miedo sino concentración.

No me extraña nada, ella siempre pone atención en todo lo que hace. Bueno, supongo que ya puedo volver a mi dormitorio. Así que me doy la vuelta y comienzo a caminar hacia mi destino. Un poco después, llego a la Sala Común. Cuando tan sólo he subido los primeros peldaños de las escaleras que me llevarán a mi habitación, tropiezo con un escalón y bajo rodando como una pelota. Estoy bocabajo en el suelo y me duele todo.

- Menudo porrazo.- Dice la voz de mi mejor amiga.- Déjame ver qué te has hecho.

Ella me coge en brazos, se siente en el sofá rojo y me coloca en su regazo. Sé que tengo los ojos empañados, porque caer de boca es como para que se me salten las lágrimas.

Hermione me mira con atención, parece estar examinándome. Yo ni parpadeo. Sus ojos son tan bonitos…y están tan cerca de los míos…aunque lo que más me apetece es apoderarme de esa boca que también está muy próxima a la mía.

- Tienes sangre en el labio y también en la nariz.- Pronuncia con preocupación.- Lo mejor será que te lleve con la Señora Pomfrey. Seguro que ella no se sorprenderá de verte. Si mi segundo hogar es la biblioteca, el tuyo es la enfermería. A veces creo que pasas más tiempo allí que asistiendo a clase. Agárrate bien a mí, Harry, voy a ponerme en pie.

Esto de estar en sus brazos es genial. Me da igual dónde tengo la sangre o si me sale algún morado, lo único que me importa es que estoy con ella.

Después que la enfermera me cure, Hermione vuelve a cogerme en brazos y regresar a nuestra Sala Común. Seguro que me deja en mi dormitorio, pero yo no quiero dormir allí…

Mientras sube las escaleras, no puedo dejar de pensar que si me quedase así para siempre tampoco sería tan malo, porque si fuese grande ella no querría pasar la noche conmigo.

- Hedmione…

- ¿Sí?

- ¿Vaz a dejadme en la cama?

- Por supuesto. Debes descansar, y tu cama es el mejor lugar.

- Pedo yo no tiedo id allí…

- ¿Por qué?

- Podte pefiedo eztad contigo…

- Ya lo estás, Harry.

- Cuando me dejez en la cama te idáz…

- Pues sí. Sabes perfectamente que las chicas no podemos quedarnos en los dormitorios masculinos. Además, yo no soy cualquier chica.

Soy una prefecta y como tal debo estar en mi propio dormitorio. Si alguien supiera que duermo fuera de él me metería en un gran lío. No quiero que me castiguen o nos quiten puntos sólo por un capricho tuyo.

- ¿Un capicho?

- Eso he dicho.

- ¿Teded te duezmaz conmigo ez capicho?

- Sí porque antes de ser pequeño no me lo habías pedido.

- Ezte no me hacía falta pedo ahoda zí.

- Pues no estás enfermo o con fiebre para que yo deba pasar la noche a tu lado.

- Pedo no me guzta dodmid zin ti…

- Eso no es verdad. Antes de encoger siempre dormías solo.

- Dezde te zoy peteño ya no me guzta. Pefiedo dodmid acompañado y zi ez contigo mejod.

- Sé lo que intentas, Harry, pero no te va a funcionar. Si creyese por un momento que estás mal para necesitar mi compañía, ten por seguro que te habría llevado directamente a mi habitación. La señora Pomfrey dijo que estabas bien así que deja de insistir porque no voy a cumplir tu deseo.

- Ya no te guzta eztad conmigo…¿veddad?

- Mentira. Por supuesto que me gusta, es sólo que no encuentro necesario acostarte conmigo. Las veces que lo hice fue por circunstancias especiales pero ahora no estamos en ninguna de ellas. Bueno, ya hemos llegado. Procura no hablar ahora porque voy a usar el Alohomora para abrir la puerta y entrar lo más silenciosamente que pueda. Tus compañeros estarán durmiendo. Respeta eso. ¿De acuerdo?

- Zí.

- Buen chico.

Aunque me ha tocado el pelo no me ha complacido. Estoy mosqueado. Piensa que el que yo quiera dormir junto a ella es un capricho. ¡Y no es verdad!. Es sólo que he comprobado que duermo mejor cuando estoy con ella. Ni siquiera tengo pesadillas y sé que en cuanto se vaya y me deje solo, pasaré una mala noche.

- Buenas noches Harry.- dice en voz baja mientras me deja en la cama.- Que duermas bien.

Me ha dado un beso en la frente y yo he girado dándole la espalda. No voy a desearle una buena noche. Espero que tenga muchas pesadillas. Tantas como yo voy a tener. Ojalá sueñe que suspende todas las asignaturas o que los espíritus de Narcisa y Lucius vuelven para atormentarla. Seguro que se despierta con un ataque de ansiedad y se da cuenta que es mejor dormir conmigo que sin mí. Mierda…me revienta pensar que no me necesita tanto como yo a ella. Joder y mil veces joder, ahora estoy llorando…pero me da igual. Prefiero echarlo todo fuera.

- Sniff…

- Harry…

- Sniff sniff…

- No llores…

¿He oído su voz?

- No quiero que llores…

Sí, la he oído. Habla bajo, pero la escucho perfectamente. ¿Por qué sigue aquí, y por qué me está moviendo hacia delante?. Es como si me apartase para tener sitio. Un momento…el colchón acaba de hundirse. ¿Acaso ella se ha tumbado detrás mía?. Tengo que volverme y comprobarlo. Cuando me giro acerco una mano donde creo que está y toco su cara.

- ¿Hedmione?.- Pregunto en voz baja yo también.- ¿De veddad eztaz atí?

- Por supuesto. Cómo iba a marcharme si estabas llorando tanto.

- ¿Mucho?

- Un montón. ¿Por qué?

- Podte ibaz a dejadme zolo…

- Ya no. Me quedaré contigo hasta que te calmes.

- ¿Y luego te idáz?

- Si no lo hago nos meteremos en un lío.

- Loz chicoz no didán nada.

- Ellos no me preocupan. Los profesores sí. McGonagall viene a veces a darme los buenos días. Sobre todo cuando tiene que ordenarme algo.

- ¿Cómo té?

- Alguna misión de prefecta.

- ¿Té ez lo peod te puede hacedte zi no te encuenta en tu dodmitodio?

- El mayor castigo para cualquier estudiante es la expulsión.

- Pedo a ti no pueden echadte, edez la alumna más billante de Hogwadtz…

- Gracias. Aunque eso no quita que pueda enfadarse mucho conmigo. ¿Te sientes bien ahora?

- No.

- Pero ya no lloras.

- Ezo no hace te me zienta mejod.

- ¿Y qué es lo que te entristece tanto?

- Ya te lo dije…

- ¿En serio que lo que más te afecta es que quiera marcharme?

- Zí…

- Pero Harry, no lo entiendo. Mañana volverás a verme…

- El mañana no me peocupa zino el ahoda.

- Está bien. Me quedaré contigo toda la noche. Pero como los profesores se enteren y me meta en problemas por tu culpa…voy a estar una semana sin hablarte.

- Ezo no me impodtadá zi ziguez a mi lado.

- Suenas como si te diera miedo que te abandonase para siempre.

- Me ateda…

- ¿Por qué?. Nunca se hará realidad.

- ¿Ah no?

- Claro que no. Tú sabes perfectamente que te quiero muchísimo. ¿Cómo voy a abandonar a alguien que es importantísimo para mí?

- ¿Cómo de impodtante?

- Lo suficiente para querer estar toda la vida contigo.

Tu-túm.

- Hedmione…

- Qué.

- Yo también…tiedo eztad…toda la vida contigo.

Mi cuerpo vuelve a moverse. Porque ella ha tirado de él. Me ha colocado en su pecho, y me está abrazando fuerte sin llegar a agobiarme. Acaba de besarme el pelo. Y yo sonrío como un idiota mientras escucho un dulce "buenas noches Harry". Antes de cerrar los ojos, dejo salir un suspiro de alivio. Entonces escucho que me dice otra cosa.

- Duérmete, te prometo que no me iré. Y tú sabes que yo siempre cumplo mis promesas.

- Zí te lo zé. Gaziaz Hedmione.

- De nada cielo.

La abrazo. Tengo mis manitas en cada uno de sus hombros. Y además me atrevo a algo que nunca he hecho con ella estando despierta. Besarla en los labios. Yo no sé si le habrá sentado bien o mal, pero eso no me preocupa. Cierro los ojos sintiéndome relajado y feliz. Porque estoy agustímo y más contento que si hubiese ganado la copa de Quidditch.

- Te tiedo Hedmione.

- Yo también a ti.

- Te tiedo hazta el univedzo y máz allá de laz galaxiaz zin dezcubdiz.

Siento un dedo bajo mi barbilla. Mi cara se mueve hacia arriba. Sus labios están en los míos y un "buenas noches" más suave y dulce que el que dijo antes, sale de su boca.

Yo quiero besarla otra vez, pero entonces ella sabría que ese segundo beso no sería uno de buenas noches sino otro distinto. Y ahora mismo no me apetece que lo descubra. Lo último que quiero es provocar una discusión que despertaría a todos mis compañeros y que además podría provocar que ella se fuese a su dormitorio.

No, no pienso hacer algo que produzca su marcha. Voy a dormirme y pensar que soy el hombre más afortunado del mundo sólo por dormir en el pecho de la mujer más buena y maravillosa que jamás he conocido. Una mujer que para mí representa muchas cosas hermosas, pero sobre todo, es la única mujer que ha conseguido enamorarme hasta la última fibra de mi ser.

Dios…gracias por haberla puesto en mi vida. De verdad…muchísimas gracias.

* * *

Continuará.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

Lo único que tengo que decir son dos cosas: 1- ¡Mil gracias por todos vuestros reviews!. 2- Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.

¡Hasta la próxima!. Os quiere mucho…RAkAoMi. ;-)


	6. Hady tiede a Hedmione

**Nota de la autora: **viernes 29 de junio de 2007.

Hola cómo estáis. Espero que bien. Aquí tenéis el penúltimo cap de esta historia a la que he llegado a cogerle verdadero cariño.

Quienes me seguís desde mi primer fic sabéis que me gusta mucho contar con vuestra opinión, ahora la necesito para saber si queréis o no un epílogo. Si decís que sí, la historia terminará definitivamente ahí y no en el cap siete. Un abrazo fuerte y mil gracias por seguir dejando reviews.

Dedico este cap especialmente a mi buenísima amiga Sonia Granger Potter. Pues sus opiniones fueron muy oportunas y acertadas para una parte concreta del cap. ¡Un beso mu fuerte shosheteeeee!. ¡Que te quiero muuuchoooo, como la trucha al truuchoo!. RAkAoMi. ;-)

* * *

**Cap. 6. "Hady tiede a Hedmione."**

Cuando despierto por la mañana, lo primero que veo es la nieve cayendo por fuera de la ventana. El reloj de mi muñeca suena indicándome que son las siete y que debo levantarme. Siempre me despierto una hora antes de lo previsto porque me gusta hacer las cosas con tranquilidad.

Dejo salir un bostezo mientras me froto los ojos para aclararme la vista. Entonces escucho unos murmullos y recuerdo que no estoy en mi habitación sino en la de los chicos de séptimo. Bajo la cara un poco y le veo. Sonrío al contemplar que Harry está completamente acurrucado y refugiado en mi pecho. Sus manitas se encuentran un poco más abajo de mis hombros y su cara tiene una expresión de tranquilidad como pocas veces le he visto.

Por lo que yo sé, él no suele dormir bien pero desde que es pequeño y le dejo dormir conmigo, descansa más tranquilo que un angelito.

Un angelito…eso es lo que me parece ahora. Sólo le faltan las alas y la corona dorada. Es que está tan y tan lindo…ay por Dios…qué personita más bonita.

No hay nada en su apariencia que me disguste, ni de pequeño y mucho menos de grande. Con la apariencia actual me despierta una gran ternura y un instinto maternal enorme.

Pero con la de dieciocho años…bueno, más que ternura o ganas de protegerle, lo que me produce es un enorme deseo de hacerle mío. Y no lo digo sólo en un sentido sexual sino también emocional. Yo quiero estar con él, de verdad que sí, lo malo es que no tengo valor para decírselo.

Puede que sea valiente para otras cosas pero para esta en concreto soy terriblemente cobarde. No sé cómo reaccionaría yo si él me rechazara y una parte de mi interior me dice desde hace tiempo que él jamás se fijaría en mí de esa manera.

Teniendo tantas admiradoras como tiene, cada una con su belleza y estilo particular…¿por qué iba a fijarse en alguien como yo, sino tengo nada llamativo salvo ser según sus palabras "la alumna más brillante de Hogwarts"?.

Que yo sepa, los libros y la inteligencia no son afrodisíacos para los hombres, más bien ni se fijan en ellos. Aunque es verdad que Harry nunca ha sido como el resto de los chicos del castillo. Pero sigue siendo un chico y al igual que ellos también se deja guiar por las hormonas.

Sus compañeros ya están despiertos y puedo escuchar cómo comentan más de una cosa en voz baja cada vez que alguno pasa cerca de la cama donde estamos.

Me da igual lo que digan porque si tuviese que preocuparme por todas y cada una de las ocurrencias que la gente de Hogwarts ha ido diciendo de mí o mi relación con Harry, habría pasado más tiempo intentando acallar rumores que aprendiendo magia. Porque desde que él y yo nos hicimos amigos hace siete años, los comentarios sobre nuestra relación amistosa o una posible relación amorosa, han sido siempre constantes.

- Hey bella durmiente.- Escucho que pronuncia Ron en voz baja. ¿Estás despierta?.- Como estoy de espaldas a él no puede verlo.

- Sí.- Digo con voz adormilada.- Ahora mismo me levanto.

Ésta es una de las cosas buenas que tiene Ron. Ser servicial. Pero no es su única virtud porque cuando no me está tocando las narices es un encanto de hombre. Lo malo es que la mayoría de las veces prefiere chincharme aunque no sé de qué me extraño, todos los Weasley son chinchosos además de bromistas pesados.

- ¿Hermione?

- Sigo despierta, Ron. Es sólo que no me apetece moverme. Esta cama es comodísima...

- Creo que es la primera vez que te veo haciéndote la remolona.- Dice riéndose un poco tras escucharme bostezar.- Por mí puedes tirarte la mañana en la cama si quieres, pero al menos despierta a Harry. Si no se ducha ahora llegaremos tarde al desayuno y yo no tengo ninguna gana de quedarme sin comer.

- Eso nunca ha sido un problema para vosotros. Lleváis años entrando en las cocinas a escondidas…

- Sí pero yo prefiero comer a mi hora.

- Tú comes a todas horas.- Entonces me río y él resopla por lo bajo pero en vez de enfadarse conmigo, me da un suave coscorrón en la cabeza y se ríe de forma traviesa. En ocasiones como ésta, no puedo enfadarme con él. Más bien me alegra ser su amiga.

- Entonces qué…- escucho que dice aún riéndose un poco por lo bajo.- ¿Te levantas o te levanto?

- Déjame cinco minutos más, aún escucho la ducha. Cuando todos terminen me avisas.

Vuelve a reírse y siento cómo agarra uno de mis talones y tira de él haciendo que mi cuerpo se mueva hacia el final de la cama.

- ¡Ron estate quieto, yo puedo levantarme sola!

- Es que prefiero sacarte, es más divertido.

Da un último tirón y entonces me suelta, haciendo que caiga de culo al suelo. Estoy a punto de soltar un "¡ayyy!" alto y claro, pero entonces escucho otra voz decir con preocupación…

- ¿Eztáz bien, te haz hecho pupa?

Y de repente, mi dolor se esfuma. Porque con sólo ver esos ojillos verdes mirarme con algo de angustia, lo único que siento es una gran satisfacción de que alguien se preocupe tanto por mí.

- Estoy bien, Harry. Vuelve a dormir. Te despertaré cuando todos acaben.

- Ya no tengo zueño.- Dice frotándose los ojos.- ¿Podté te haz caído?

- Ha sido culpa mía.- Añade Ron con su expresión risueña que tanto le caracteriza.- Es que la tentación era demasiado fuerte y no pude resistirme a sacarla a rastras de la cama.

- Sería más preciso decir que por el talón, pero igualmente ha sido efectivo. Una cosa sí te digo, como me salga un morado en el culo te voy a poner el pelo verde fosforito durante un mes.

- No serás capaz.

- ¿Qué no?.- Entonces pronuncio un hechizo que ellos no conocen y de repente, tanto los pelos de la cabeza como los de la nariz de Ron se vuelven del color mencionado.

Harry se está partiendo de risa y Ron sólo refunfuña por lo bajo mientras se dirige al baño. Seguro que va a asomarse al espejo. Un potente y alto "¡HERMIONEEEE!" se escucha por toda la habitación y podría apostar que en la Sala Común también. Yo no puedo evitar reírme como una posesa cuando él sale del baño y se pone a perseguirme mientras lanza algunas palabrotas.

- ¡Code Hedmione, que te pilla!- Dice el mini hombre de mis sueños.- ¡Don zé bueno con ella o te hechizadé yo también!

- ¡A callar enano, esto no es asunto tuyo!

Ups…creo que ahora sí que está enfadado. Él no suele insultar a Harry porque sí.

- ¡Quítame el hechizo. He quedado con Luna y no puedo presentarme así!

- ¡Antes discúlpate por tirarme de la cama!

- ¡No pienso hacerlo!

- ¡Entonces espero que a Luna le guste el verde moco!

- ¡Deja de reírte a mi costa y quítamelo!

- ¡No. Bleblebleee!

Jó, esto es genial. Hermione está haciendo burlas a Ron igual que cuando yo quiero chincharle. Supongo que después de pasar tanto tiempo conmigo es normal que algo de mi comportamiento infantil se le haya pegado. La verdad es que es muy divertido verles correr por toda la habitación. Aunque lo que más estoy disfrutando es escuchar la risa de Hermione. Pocas veces la he visto divertirse tanto con algo. Siempre es tan seria…

- ¡Te tengo!

- ¡Suéltame Ron!- dice mi mejor amiga intentando zafarse de su agarre. Pero es inútil. Él la tiene sujeta de la cintura y se ha puesto encima de ella. Ha agarrado sus brazos y los ha cruzado en la espalda de Hermione. No sé lo que pretende pero como le haga daño, le voy a meter la paliza del siglo aunque él me triplique el tamaño.

- Deshechízame, Hermione. Lo digo en serio.

- ¿Y si no lo hago, qué?- pregunta desafiante. Ésa es una de las cosas que más me fascinan de ella. El hecho de que aún estando en desventaja, siga plantándole cara a su adversario.

- Te haré más de un morado.

- ¡Ni ze te ocuda!- Grito bajando rápidamente de la cama y cayéndome en el proceso pero ahora me da igual lo que pueda dolerme. Mi prioridad es Hermione.

- ¿Vas a pegarme?- pregunta ella con gran asombro mientras yo corro hasta donde están.

- No, pero hay otras maneras de dejar marcas aunque no duelan.

Entonces hace algo que me deja descolocado. ¡Está besándole los brazos, y el cuello!. ¿Cómo se atrevió?. Quien sí le va a hacer daño voy a ser yo.

- ¡Déjala tantila!- Pronuncio cuando logro subirme a la cama y me subo en su espalda tirándole del pelo verde.- ¡Y no le dez bezoz te no edez zu novio!

- ¡Ayy!- se queja después de un fuerte tirón.- ¡Suéltame Harry, me estás haciendo daño!

- ¡Y máz te pienzo hacedte. Guado!

- ¿Guarro yo?. ¡Pero si no estoy haciendo nada malo!

- ¡Eztáz dándole bezoz pod cazi todaz padtez!

- ¡Que no, que sólo estoy presionando la piel!

- ¡Pada ezo no nececitaz uzad la boca!

- ¡Es la única manera de dejar marcas. Y ahora suéltame o te empujaré!

- ¡No pienzo zoltadte hazta te dejez a Hedmione!

- ¡Dejad de moveros tanto que me estáis aplastando!- Añade ella abajo del todo.- ¡Cómo no os quitéis de encima antes de tres, os voy a hacer mucho daño!

De repente Ron me mira con pánico.

- ¡Bájate Harry, que ésta es capaz de pegarnos de verdad!

- Dizcúlpate con ella.

- No.

- 1…

- ¡Hazlo!

- ¡Que no!

- 2…

- ¡Ze eztá enfadando mucho, Don!. ¿ Ez te no oyez el tono con el te cuenta?

- ¡Me da igual. No pienso disculparme por jugar con mi mejor amiga. Eso no es un crimen!

- ¡Zí lo ez hacedle daño!

- ¡TRES. OS VÁIS A ENTERAR!

Y de repente, lo que parece una onda expansiva a pequeña escala, nos impulsa hacia atrás y nos tira al suelo. Hermione se pone en pie y nos mira con cara de pocos amigos. Él y yo tragamos saliva porque sabemos de sobras que esa cara de mala leche no puede producirnos nada bueno.

- ¡Seréis idiotas!- Dice mirándonos muy de cerca.- ¡Cómo se os ocurre reaccionar así. Tú, cabeza de lechuga, no tendrías que hacerme marca ninguna. Y tú…amigo en miniatura…deberías saber que soy capaz de cuidarme sola. Además, cómo pensaste que podrías con él si te saca CUATRO CABEZAS DE ALTURA!.

Y Ron...¡Que sea la última vez que me dejas marcas en el cuerpo. GUARRO. Eso no se hace con ninguna chica que no sea tu novia. Y COMO NO TE DISCULPES AHORA TE JURO QUE BUSCO A LUNA Y LE DIGO QUE ME HAS METIDO MANO!

- ¡Eso no es verdad!

- ¿QUÉ NO?. ¡Pues yo tengo bien clarito en la memoria el toque que le diste a mi trasero!

- ¡No te toqué aposta, es que se me resbaló la mano!

- ¡A OTRA CON ESE CUENTO. QUE TE CONOZCO DESDE HACE SIETE AÑOS, HOMBRE. Y SÉ PERFECTAMENTE LO QUE TE OCURRE CUANDO ESTÁS MUY CERCA DE ALGUNA CHICA!

- ¡LA MANO SE ME VA SOLA CUANDO ELLA ME GUSTA, PERO ESO NO ES ASÍ CONTIGO!

- ¿Ah no?.- Me atrevo a añadir en un tono más bajo pero porque estoy cagado de miedo.- Puez te decueddo te en cuadto cudzo zí te molaba baztante.

- ¡CÁLLATE!.- Gritan los dos a la vez.- ¡ESO AHORA NO VIENE AL CASO!

- La cuestión es…- Dice Hermione intentando calmarse un poco.- Que me has tocado. Sin querer o no es lo de menos. Me has tocado y debes disculparte. Así que ahora tienes más motivos para arreglar las cosas o ya sabes lo que te espera.

- Ya ves tú, como si Luna fuese a creerte…

- Si ella no me cree no me importa. Tengo otras maneras más efectivas de castigarte.

Una gota acaba de bajar por la mejilla de Ron. Para mí que no es de sudor precisamente.

- Lo siento, Hermione. Te pido disculpas por tirarte de la cama y también por tocarte el trasero. ¿Contenta?

- ¿Ves como era facilísimo?

- Estúpida…- dice él por lo bajo.

- ¿Decías?

- Nada.

- Más te vale. ¿Harry?

- Té.

- Vete a ducharte ahora mismo o te ducharé yo. Y te prometo que no lo disfrutarás.

Gulps.

- Luego oz veo.

- Le verás, mejor dicho. Porque no pienso irme hasta que salgas. Enfadada o no contigo, no puedo dejarte sin vigilancia. Quién sabe lo que puede ocurrirte. Por mucho que tú te empeñes en negarlo, necesitas ayuda adulta.

- Odio te tengaz dazón.

- ¡A la ducha!

- Zí zeñoda.

- Y respecto a ti…- Le digo mientras me mira con algo de aprehensión en su cara pecosa.- Será mejor que recuerdes mantener tus manos quietas cuando estén cerca de mi cuerpo. Pero voy a procurar bastante el no ponerlo a tu alcance. ¡Y ahora largo!

- ¡No pienso guardarte tortitas!

Ha dado un portazo que por poco derriba la puerta. Sé que sigue sulfurado conmigo pero creo que no ha sido consciente de que le he devuelto el color original a su pelo. Incluso el de las fosas nasales.

Me sienta fatal que me haya tocado el culo. Pero no me extraña que lo haya hecho. Después de todo es un chico y todas las mujeres sabemos que las hormonas les pueden la mayoría de las veces.

En fin, mientras Harry se ducha convocaré las ropas necesarias para cambiarme. Ya me ducharé más tarde.

¿Uh?. Acaban de llamar a la puerta. Como sea Ron con la revancha se va a enterar de lo que es bueno.

* * *

- ¿Quién es?

Creo que he oído un golpe.

- ¿Hedmione?- pronuncio con algo de miedo porque aún no sé si sigue enfadada. Es que tiene un genio…

- ¿Eztáz ahí?- Nadie contesta. ¿Me habrá dejado solo?

Con cuidado de no resbalar salgo de la ducha y me envuelvo en una toalla que dejé en el suelo. Después de secarme y vestirme salgo del baño. Puedo ver que estoy solo en mi dormitorio. Ya me extraña, ella siempre insiste en quedarse conmigo.

De repente la puerta se abre con lentitud. Seguro que es ella.

- ¡Hedmione!- Digo en tono alegre, porque por mucho que pueda enfadarse por mi culpa, siempre me alegra verla pendiente de mí.

Aparece una mano que empuña una varita y lo último que veo es un potente rayo azul dirigirse hacia mí. Entonces todo se vuelve negro.

* * *

- ¡Que sea la última vez que descuida sus tareas por estar en el dormitorio masculino. 100 puntos menos para Gryffindor. Y ahora váyase a desayunar antes de que le quite también el rango de prefecta!

Y yo que creí que era la única con un genio enorme. El de McGonagall es mucho peor que el mío.

- Me ha decepcionado profundamente, Hermione. No me esperaba eso de usted.

- Pero yo no hice nada malo, profesora McGonagall. Solamente esperaba a que Harry terminara de asearse. Usted sabe perfectamente que debido a su estado necesita ayuda para muchas cosas. No entiendo por qué se enfada tanto.

- ¡Porque ha relegado sus obligaciones por motivos puramente egoístas. Su mejor amigo puede ser atendido por el señor Weasley!

- Con todos mis respetos, señora. ¿De verdad piensa usted eso?. Hay veces en que mete la pata hasta para cuidar de sí mismo. No imagino cómo podría mejorarlo a cargo de Harry.

- De acuerdo, ahí tiene usted razón. Igualmente no debió abandonar sus obligaciones. Usted sabe muy bien que hoy debía levantarse a las seis para hacer una hora de guardia. Pero en vez de eso prefirió quedarse en la habitación de su ahora pequeño amigo. Suerte que no ocurrió ninguna desgracia en su ausencia porque de haber sido así, no sólo habría perdido su rango sino que también habría sido expulsada.

- ¿Pueden expulsarme por no hacer guardia?- pregunto con incredulidad.

- Por no hacer guardia no, pero sí por el hecho de que haya alguien herido por no estar usted cumpliendo con su obligación.

- Comprendo. Me hago cargo de la pérdida de puntos por mi irresponsabilidad y le prometo que no volverá a ocurrir.

- Eso espero y ahora váyase a desayunar o su querido amigo pelirrojo le dejará sin nada.

- ¿Desde cuándo se fija en el hambre de Ron?

- Yo me fijo en todo lo que concierne a cada estudiante de Gryffindor, señorita Granger. Por algo soy la jefa de su casa.

- ¿Puedo preguntarle algo, profesora?

- Sí.

- ¿Por qué, durante todo el tiempo que lleva Harry encogido, ningún profesor le ha supervisado más que antes?

- Porque sabemos que sólo es pequeño en apariencia. Además, también dábamos por hecho que usted y el señor Weasley estarían pendientes de él en todo momento. Sobre todo usted, señorita Granger. Si le ha cuidado y protegido desde que se hicieron amigos, estando encogido lo haría con más razón que antes. Aunque también le digo que si vemos necesario intervenir, lo haremos. Y ahora márchese a clase.

* * *

- ¿No estabas con Harry?- Pregunta Ron con asombro al verme llegar sola.

- Sí, pero…McGonagall se presentó en tu dormitorio y me echó la bronca por no haber hecho la guardia de las seis.

- ¿Y qué hacía ella allí?

- Buscarme, Ron. Ella siempre controla que los prefectos estén cumpliendo sus obligaciones y al no verme donde debía estar, se imaginó que estaría con vosotros.

- Con nosotros no, con Harry más bien. Desde que encogió no te separas nunca de él. Pareces su sombra.

- ¿Y qué prefieres, que le deje solo para que Malfoy o cualquier otro enemigo del colegio, aparezca de improviso y le haga daño?

- Déjate de excusas, Hermione. Ambos sabemos que ése no es el principal motivo que te mueve a actuar como lo haces.

- ¿Y qué otro motivo podría tener?

- Sigue haciéndote la inocente todo lo que quieras, igualmente sé…- ahora se acerca más a mí cuando añade por lo bajo…- que te mueres por él desde hace meses.

Vale, me ha pillado. Así que es tonto seguir negándolo. Sólo espero que no le de por publicarlo a todo el castillo.

Seguro que las admiradoras de Harry se reirían mucho de mí por fijarme en él porque sé bien que ellas piensan que él y yo no pegamos como pareja. Por otra parte, las chicas a las que no les caigo bien y llevan años expandiendo rumores de un posible enamoramiento entre nosotros, se apuntarían más de un tanto a su favor. Y una cosa es que yo pase de las habladurías pero aún así reconozco que me fastidian mucho.

- Está bien, Ron, lo admito. Amo a Harry.

- ¿Amar?. Son palabras mayores. Yo creí que simplemente te gustaba.

- Empezó a gustarme hace años, ahora le amo. No es que lo planeara, simplemente ocurrió. Eso sí…- pronuncio con seriedad agarrándole de la corbata y tirando de ella lo suficiente como para que su rostro esté a milímetros del mío.- Como se te ocurra por un instante, aunque sea de broma, decirle algo de lo que siento, te voy a convertir en lombriz y luego te meteré en un tarro a prueba de magia igual que el que usé con Reeta hace años. ¿Me has entendido?

- Perfectamente.- Pronuncia algo pálido.- Ahora suéltame…me estás ahogando.

- Y bueno…si no está conmigo y tampoco contigo…¿dónde demonios se ha metido?

- Yo qué sé. No le he visto desde que me echaste de la habitación.

- Tengo un mal presentimiento.

- ¿Te has vuelto vidente?

- No. Tú sabes bien que no creo en esas cosas. Es sólo que siento que algo malo le ha ocurrido.

- Pero qué dices, tú sabes perfectamente que Hogwarts es el sitio más seguro de todo el mundo mágico.

- ¿Hogwarts seguro?. Lo dirás en broma. ¿O tengo que recordarte todos los riesgos y peligros que hemos corrido desde que entramos en primer año?. Primero con la flor del diablo, luego la partida de ajedrez, la piedra filosofal, el basilisco, la cámara de los secretos…¿sigo?

- Mejor no. En fin, a lo que yo me refiero es que nadie de fuera puede hacer grandes cosas malignas aquí dentro.

- ¿Y qué pasa con los que estamos dentro?. Sabemos la suficiente magia para hacer casi todo lo que queramos y los hechizos que protegen el castillo sólo están para determinadas cosas pero no hay nada que proteja a la gente de un ataque corporal, por ejemplo.

- ¿Me estás diciendo que tu miedo reside en que alguien ha podido hacerle daño a Harry con fuerza física?

- Unido a la magia, por supuesto.

- ¿Pero quién va a atreverse si desde que vencimos a Voldemort más que odio lo que sienten es un enorme respeto por nosotros?. Si a mí hasta me guardan el sitio y eso antes no lo hacían.

- Una cosa es el respeto, Ron. Otra muy distinta el odio, el rencor o incluso la envidia. Son razones más que poderosas para atreverte a hacer lo que según tú, todos los que nos respetan ni tan siquiera se atreven.

- Puede que tengas razón. ¿Y quién sería el elegido, Malfoy?

- Está claro que sí. Le conocemos lo suficiente para saber que es de los que se esconden hasta aparecer en el momento más insospechado. De verdad Ron, esto no es una simple paranoia mía. Debemos encontrar a Harry antes de que sea tarde. Si le ocurre algo yo no…no me lo perdonaré.

Sí que está asustada. Tiene los ojos empañados de lágrimas que aún no ha dejado caer. Seguramente para no llamar la atención. A ella nunca le ha gustado ser el centro de atención. Aunque nadie lo creería cuando siempre es la primera en todo. Pero una cosa es demostrar sabiduría y otra fanfarronería. Y Hermione de fanfarrona no tiene nada.

- No te preocupes. ¿De acuerdo?.- Le digo tocándole la cara con suavidad.- Tú sabes que él es muy fuerte.

- Sus fuerzas y resistencia han mermado desde que encogió. Si no puede subirse a la cama sin tropezar o quedarse con medio cuerpo fuera… ¿Cómo va a poder superar a un enemigo que le dobla o triplica la altura, el tamaño y la fuerza?

- Ahí tienes razón. Pero ese enemigo no cuenta con sus dos mejores amigos. ¿Verdad?.

- Sí que cuenta. Lo que yo creo es que se lo ha llevado a alguna parte y está esperando a que vayamos a rescatarle para poder enfrentarse a nosotros.

- Pues eso es algo muy estúpido, porque sabe que saldrá perdiendo.

- No si decide usar la magia oscura para inmovilizarnos o cualquier otra táctica cobarde de las que tantas le gusta usar. Después de todo es un Malfoy y ellos nunca juegan limpio. ¿No recuerdas a Lucius y Narcisa?

- Recuerdo mejor cómo les mataste por defender y proteger a Harry.

- No puede ser…estabas desmayado…

- Lo aparentaba, pero no. Lo que pasa es que no podía moverme. Aunque escuchaba perfectamente todo lo que hacías y decías. Lo único que tengo que añadir es que me siento muy orgulloso de ti.

- Gracias.- Le doy un beso en la mejilla y él sonríe sinceramente.

- ¿Te sientes mejor ahora?

- Hasta que no sepa lo que le ha ocurrido no podré estar tranquila.

- Entonces nos vamos. Aunque eso hará que perdamos la clase de McGonagall.

- Ahora mismo su clase me importa un pepino. Encontrar a Harry sano y salvo sí que me importa bastante.

- ¿Y si te castigan luego?

- Lo aceptaré. Pero no pienso dejarle a merced de Malfoy sólo por no perder mi prefectura o la buena imagen que tiene de mí nuestra jefa de casa.

- Ésa es la Hermione que yo tanto quiero y admiro.

Le doy un beso en el pelo y ella me regala un abrazo.

Es en las ocasiones como ahora, cuando demuestra lo mucho que nos quiere y valora, en que me siento más que afortunado por tenerla como amiga. Hermione puede llegar a quemar mis nervios la mayoría de las veces, pero la verdad es que no sé qué haría sin ella, su guía, consejo y apoyo. Tanto para mí, como para Harry, es una persona más que fundamental en nuestras vidas.

Lo que no sé es si él la verá de la misma forma que yo, pero estoy seguro que la necesita hasta para dormir tranquilo. Y me alegro, porque en todo el mundo mágico, no ha habido jamás, una mujer que se preocupe y cuide tanto de Harry, como Hermione. Sólo espero que los temores de Hermione sólo sean eso, temores. Porque de no ser así…Malfoy comprobará que Hermione no es la única que sabe dar buenos puñetazos.

* * *

- ¡Expeliadmuz!- Mierda, no sirve. Y todo por culpa de mi problema con las palabras.- ¡Flipendo!. ¡Wingaddium Levioza!. ¡Melofodz!. ¡Polluz!.- Joder, no doy una. Maldición…y encima tengo que escuchar cómo se ríe a mi costa.

- ¡Idiota, no ves que por mucho que lo intentes no te sirve de nada!

- ¡Ezo me da igual. Encontadé la fodma de vencedte!

- ¿Y cómo vas a hacerlo si no puedes usar la magia con normalidad, eh?. Admítelo, Potter... Estás acabado.

Diciendo eso, usa la varita con un movimiento que no conozco y entonces una luz verde empieza a alumbrar la habitación donde estamos. De repente la luz me envuelve y me encierra en una columna de energía.

Ahora sí que estoy indefenso, no sé cómo mierda voy a quitarme esto si no puedo usar la varita porque se me ha caído al suelo. Tampoco puedo utilizar mi energía interna porque aunque me enfade, al ser pequeño, los efectos no tienen la misma potencia o intensidad como cuando soy adulto.

- Oh…vaya vaya vaya…- dice él con sorna.- El salvador del mundo mágico incapaz de hacerme daño. ¿Y ahora qué?

- No zé. Pedo cuando me libede te voy a haced mucha pupa aunte zea con moddizcoz.

- Ya te gustaría. ¡Crucio!

- ¡Ahhhhhhhh!

Hermione acaba de pararse en seco.

- ¿Qué te pasa?

- Harry.

- ¿Qué pasa con él?

- ¡Está sufriendo mucho!- Me dice agarrándome del cuello de la túnica.- ¡Tenemos que ayudarle Ron, y debemos hacerlo deprisa!

- ¡Pero si no sabemos dónde está, y el castillo es enorme!

- ¡Pues como no le encontremos pronto será demasiado tarde!

- Cálmate. Todo saldrá bien.

- ¡No es verdad, él está sufriendo, lo siento!

- ¡Eso es imposible. Cómo vas a sentir lo mismo que él!

- ¡No tengo ni idea, pero es verdad. Siento su dolor, su angustia y también su miedo. No sé cómo ni por qué, sólo sé que está pasándolo fatal!

- ¿Puedes sentir dónde está?

- ¡No, sólo siento dolor, mucho dolor!

- Concéntrate Hermione, piensa en él. Intenta averiguar dónde está. Quizás recibas alguna imagen que nos sirva de ayuda.

- Lo intentaré.

- ¡Sí, grita, Potter. Grita todo lo que quieras. Es lo único que podrás hacer¡CRUCIO EXTREMUN!

- ¡BASTA, YA BASTA!- exclama Hermione cayendo de rodillas al suelo y liberando miles de lágrimas.- ¡NO PUEDE DEFENDERSE, ESO NO ES JUSTO!

- Entonces era cierto.- añado más para mí que para ella.- Tú tenías razón.- Le digo elevando más el tono de voz para que me escuche con claridad.- ¡Qué ves Hermione!

- ¡No lo sé!- contesta con los ojos cerrados- ¡Es una especie de habitación verde y amarilla!

- ¿Hay algo que te resulte familiar en el entorno?

- Malfoy y el símbolo de Slytherin en su túnica. Lo demás está borroso.

- Sé que existe una habitación así para las reuniones secretas de algunos Slytherin. Mi hermana salió con uno durante un tiempo y él se lo contó.

- Y dónde está eso.

- No sé, pero creo que se podía acceder a través de una estatua con forma de dragón.

- ¡Eso no facilita las cosas, el castillo tiene muchas!

- Ahora recuerdo más detalles. Ginny dijo que esta estatua en concreto, se encontraba al final de unas escaleras que llevaban a la Sala Común de Slytherin.

- Pues estamos a solo dos pasillos de ella. ¡Corramos Ron, así llegaremos antes!

Mientras él me sigue, sólo puedo pensar una cosa… _"Aguanta Harry ."_

- Hedmione.

- ¿Por qué la llamas?. ¿Es que crees que vendrá?.

- No ez te lo tea. Lo zé.

- Qué iluso. Ninguno de tus amigos conoce la existencia de este lugar.

Es un secreto que sólo comparten los mejores Slytherin y vosotros no sois precisamente de mi casa. Además…¿por qué iban a venir?.

Seguramente estarán en clase.Tu querida mejor amiga sangre sucia hará lo de siempre, demostrar a todos su superioridad. Y tu amigo pelirrojo cualquier cosa menos atender. No sé cómo habéis podido aprobar todos los cursos. Aunque claro, teniendo a una sabelotodo petulante como ella a vuestro lado es normal que os sirviese de ayuda.

- ¡Cállate, y no hablez azí de ella!

- Ya deberías estar acostumbrado, si te molesta tanto quizás sea porque existe una razón más poderosa que la simple amistad. Comprobémoslo…

No sé qué está haciendo, pero siento presión en mi cabeza. Un poco después él se retira. Y puedo escuchar cómo se ríe de forma burlona.

- Así que se trata de eso…¿eh?. "Hady tiede a Hedmione". No sé por qué no me extraña. Sólo alguien como tú podría enamorarse de una mujer rara como ella.

- ¡Ella no ez dada. Tú zí. Ni tu azpecto ez nodmal. Tienez loz ojoz gizez y la piel máz pálida que un muedto y también edez malo y feo!

- ¿Es que no se te ocurre algo mejor para insultarme o quizás tu cerebro se ha vuelto igual de infantil que tu apariencia?

- ¡Yo zoy gande!

- ¿Y por qué no puedes liberarte?. El adulto Potter lo haría.

- Zólo dame tiempo y vedáz lo que ez bueno.

- Tiempo hemos perdido mucho ya. Acabemos con esto. Pide un deseo, Potter. Porque ése será tu último pensamiento coherente.

- ¡La veo, Ron, veo la estatua!

- ¡Yo también. La contraseña es "Salazar"!

- ¿El fundador de la casa Slytherin?. ¡Demasiado sencillo!

- ¡Qué más da, dila de una vez!

- ¡SALAZAR!

- Avada…

- ¡DE ESO NADA, MALFOY. INMOVILUS!

Su cuerpo cayó con un golpe seco, igual que el de Harry. Pues la energía extraña que le mantenía atado a la pared, desapareció en el instante en que dejamos a Draco inmóvil.

- ¡Ocúpate de él, Ron. Quítale de mi vista antes de que le mate de la misma manera que hice con sus padres!

- ¿Qué quieres que haga con él?. Porque yo también tengo ganas de quitarle de en medio.

- ¡No podemos matarle a sangre fría. Tú sólo llévalo ante Dumbledore y luego me cuentas lo que hizo!

- ¡Ten por seguro que lo haré. Llévate a Harry a la enfermería y asegúrate de que está bien. Avísame cuando lo sepas!

Entonces se acercó hasta a mí y me dio un beso en la mejilla diciéndome con los ojos brillantes de emoción…

- Gracias.

Yo no pude más que sonreír. Era el gracias más bonito y sincero que había escuchado de ella en todos los años que llevábamos de amistad.

- Mejor gracias a ti, Hermione. Tú fuiste la única que diste con la clave, como siempre.

- Te equivocas. Yo supe lo que ocurría pero sólo tú sabías la contraseña para poder entrar aquí y salvarle. Así que el mérito es todo tuyo.

- De acuerdo. Y ahora llévatelo de aquí. Creo que está inconsciente además de herido.

- ¿Herido?- cuestiona con alarma. Me parece que no se ha fijado en los muchos golpes y cortes sangrantes que tiene Harry por todo el cuerpo.

- ¿Es que no lo ves?

- ¡No. Sólo sé que respira!

- Es extraño. Pero quizás sea por la ansiedad que tienes ahora. Cálmate, respira hondo y vuelve a mirarle. Entonces verás lo que yo.

Hermione obedece y cuando se fija en Harry otra vez, su primera reacción es dejar salir un pequeño grito y abrazarle fuerte contra su pecho. Como si quisiera protegerle de cualquier otro mal.

- Tranquila Hermione.- Le digo con voz suave.- Ya está a salvo, te tiene a ti.

Ella me mira con lágrimas en los ojos. Me da un beso en la cara y sale corriendo hacia el exterior.

Yo me quedo solo con Malfoy. Al estar inmovilizado no puede hacerme nada. Pero sé que escucha todo lo que hemos hablado y estoy seguro que también escuchará y sentirá los puñetazos que le voy a dar. Ya sé que no es muy honorable hacerlo sin que se defienda pero tampoco es honorable lo que ha hecho con Harry.

- Muy bien capullo. Te voy a hacer pagar todas las humillaciones que me has hecho durante siete años. A mí, mi familia, mi mejor amiga y por supuesto a Harry.

Sin añadir nada más, comienzo a cumplir lo que he dicho. No sé qué ocurrirá una vez que esté ante Dumbledore y le cuente lo sucedido. Sé que él deshechizará a Malfoy y le pedirá que cuente su versión. Si al final me expulsan, por lo menos me habrá quedado la satisfacción de haber descargado toda la ira que tenía contenida. Que no es nada pequeña.

* * *

- ¿Cómo está, señora Pomfrey?

- Ahora bien. Así que deje de llorar, señorita Granger. Respire hondo y cálmese. Si el señor Potter despierta no creo que le guste ver histérica a su mejor amiga.

- Lo siento. Es sólo que estoy muy preocupada.

- Puedo notarlo. Pero debe tranquilizarse. Le aseguro que su mejor amigo ya está a salvo y curado del todo.

- Pero sigue inconsciente…

- Normal, le he administrado una poción relajante. Lo más probable es que duerma durante algunas horas. Luego estará perfectamente.

- ¿Le quedarán cicatrices?

- Sólo en algunas zonas. La mayoría de los cortes eran superficiales.

- ¿Con qué se los hicieron?

- Con una daga muy fina. Una especialmente diseñada para las torturas lentas y dolorosas. Aunque no es lo único que usaron, porque también emplearon el Crucio Extremo, lo que me extraña es que haya podido soportarlo con el cuerpecito tan frágil que tiene ahora.

- Él lleva días diciéndome que a pesar de su apariencia por dentro sigue siendo grande.

- Y puede que sea verdad porque sólo una persona con una resistencia de adulto podría soportar lo que él ha sufrido hace poco. Créame, señorita Granger, el señor Potter es alguien muy especial.

- Ya lo sé.

- Aunque quizás, el único que no lo sabe es él.

- Sí señora, lo sabe. Su problema es que no se lo cree. Nunca se ha creído un gran mago por mucho que los demás se lo hayan dicho.

- Eso es sólo una muestra de lo modesto que es.

- ¿Puedo pedirle un favor?

- Por supuesto. ¿En qué puedo ayudarla, querida?

- Permítame llevar a Harry a mi habitación. Ya sé que no es lo habitual pero creo que si despierta allí, se sentirá más a gusto que si lo hace aquí.

- Tiene razón, no es lo habitual. Pero sé de sobras que usted siempre ha cuidado muy bien de él, Hermione. Así que le doy mi permiso para llevárselo. Eso sí…si por cualquier motivo se queja de que no se encuentra bien…tráigamelo enseguida.

- Eso no hace falta que me lo pida, señora Pomfrey.

- Ya puede llevárselo.

- Gracias.

Es la primera vez que una alumna me da un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla. Aunque no me extraña nada que haya sido ella precisamente quien lo haya hecho. Si hay algo que distingue a Hermione Granger, además de su sabiduría y constancia en el estudio, es lo tierna que puede ser cuando quiere y estoy más que segura, que cuando el señor Potter despierte, además de preguntas sobre cómo se siente, recibirá un montón de esa ternura.

* * *

Continuará.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

Sólo os queda el séptimo, gente. Os aviso que ya lo tengo escrito y terminado. Lo único malo del asunto es que no sé cuándo lo subiré porque todo depende de si queréis epílogo o no. Si me decís que no, puedo subirlo a más tardar la semana que viene. Pero si me decís que sí, esperaré a tener hecho el epílogo y así subo las dos cosas a la vez para que no tengáis que esperar a leer el final definitivo.

Respecto a las oposiciones…el primer exámen me salió genial, pero el segundo y último aún no sé cuándo me toca. Yo creo que a partir del primer miércoles o jueves de julio. Por eso entre otras cosas os dije en el cap anterior que seguramente publicaría el cap sexto en julio. Pero al final he tenido tiempo libre para escribir y publicarlo. De todos modos esta historia es bastante ligera así que los caps prácticamente salen solos.

Cambiando de tema, el hecho de que Malfoy saliese aquí no ha sido casualidad. Desde un principio decidí que lo metería en este cap y no antes porque prefería dar prioridad a la convivencia entre mini Harry y Hermione adulta para que vierais cómo iba evolucionando su relación, ya que después de todo, los protagonistas son ellos.

En realidad no necesito meter otros personajes para crear un fic de Harry y Hermione, ahora que si los meto, es porque tengo mis motivos y no por "amor al arte". Y si quiero complicarme la vida, me implico en los berenjenales más raritos. Y si no que se lo digan a las personas que siguieron en su día "Una Hermione para Recordar". En fin, que como dice el dicho…"cada cosa tiene su manual" y en lo que respecta a este fic en concreto, el manual es bastante sencillo. Porque no es un fic para pensar o adivinar cosas sino para pasar un buen rato delante del pc. Ahí queda eso. RAkAoMi. ;-)


	7. Te quiero

**Nota de la autora: **Miércoles 11 de julio de 2007.

Por votación mayoritaria tras el capítulo seis, el fic tendrá epílogo. Espero que tanto el cap siete como el epílogo os gusten.

ADVERTENCIA: Este capítulo contiene una escena no apta para menores que deja entender perfectamente todo lo que harán los protagonistas.

Si hay personas a las que este tipo de contenidos no le agrada o no debe leerlo por motivos ajenos a mi conocimiento, no es problema mío. Mi obligación es advertir dicha escena pero no puedo controlar quién la lee. Como dice el dicho…"El que avisa no es traidor" y tú ya estás avisado/a de lo que te vas a encontrar. Pero no os asustéis porque si fuese tan fuerte como más de uno puede pensar, el fic no estaría en la categoría T sino en la M. Y por cierto, no es verdad que estén prohibidos los lemons. Si lo estuvieran, los administradores habrían quitado la categoría M y el hecho es que sigue existiendo. Lo que sí está prohibido es subir un lemon en una categoría que no le corresponde. Ahora bien, la categoría T y M son la de los fics para público mayor de trece años (si mal no recuerdo) por lo tanto sí podemos meter una escena íntima en dichas categorías.

A las demás personas que no tienen en cuenta este tipo de cosas…sólo decirles que disfruten con la lectura y que se preparen porque va a subir mucho la temperatura.

Y qué queréis que os diga salvo…es lo mínimo que se merecen. Un beso enorme para todos y todas. Os quiero mucho. RAkAoMi. ;-)

* * *

**Cap. 7. " Te quiero".**

Cuando llego a mi habitación, lo primero que hago es asegurar la puerta con un hechizo protector. No quiero que nadie ajeno a nosotros entre sin permiso.

Tras destapar la cama, dejo a Harry bocarriba. Sigue durmiendo, y yo no puedo evitar mirarle con preocupación.

Ya sé que Madame Pomfrey dijo que estaba curado pero una parte de mí aún piensa que eso no es del todo cierto. Es que estaba tan mal cuando le encontramos…que me resulta difícil creer que todo se esfumase con unos pocos hechizos sanadores y pociones curativas. Supongo que sólo saldré de dudas cuando él abra los ojos y me diga cómo se siente.

Mientras espero que despierte me tumbo a su lado. Colocándole un poco más abajo de mi cuello. Acariciándole el pelo cierro los ojos y un poco después me quedo dormida. Aunque por poco tiempo, porque de repente, escucho su vocecita angustiada decir…

- Duele.

Supongo que estará reviviendo lo sucedido con Malfoy. Mi reacción sólo puede ser una, intentar calmarle como he hecho otras veces en que le vi sufriendo una de sus tantas pesadillas.

- Duele mucho…

- Shhh…tranquilo.

- Hedmione.

- Qué.

- Hedmione…Ella vendá. Zé te lo hadá.

- Harry…

- Ah…ahh…

- No llores cielo. Todo está bien. Él ya no puede hacerte daño…

A pesar de mis palabras, sigue llorando. Lo hace de una forma baja, pero más que audible para mí pues estoy muy cerca de él.

Me siento tan mal por él…aunque lo que más siento es ira contra Malfoy. Espero que Dumbledore le expulse, porque como le perdone y le de una segunda oportunidad de reformarse…bueno, supongo que por primera vez en siete cursos de colegio, voy a hacer algo que me provocará la expulsión inmediata.

Lo más suave que haré será darle la mayor paliza que haya podido recibir en su vida y no sólo emplearé la fuerza bruta, porque también pienso usar todos los hechizos agresores que he ido aprendiendo con el tiempo. Nadie puede reprochármelo, después de todo, sólo estoy defendiendo y protegiendo a la persona más querida que tengo. Alguien tan querido como para morir por él si fuese necesario.

- Hedmione…

- Shhh…

- Duele…

- Sshhhh…

Ahora yo también estoy llorando, no puedo evitar sufrir al verle. Por qué tiene que padecer incluso estando dormido. No es justo...

Su vida nunca ha sido fácil y mucho menos alegre. Al menos debería tener un sueño normal, pero no. Sigue llorando y sollozando mientras me llama una y otra vez.

Jamás pensé que me necesitase tanto, él no suele dar muestras de que me necesite, al menos para este tipo de cosas.

- Harry…- susurro intentando poner una voz cariñosa y dulce que transmita confianza.- Tranquilo cariño, tranquilo…- le digo acariciando su frente un poco.

- Hedmione…

- Cálmate. Ahora estás conmigo…

- Hedmione…

- Estoy aquí.

Quizás me ha oído, puede que alguna parte de su mente haya podido entender mis palabras porque él acaba de acurrucarse más en mí. Es como si fuese un pequeño niño asustado y buscase refugio en su mamá. Lo único que se me ocurre es abrazarle y desear, que su dolor cese pronto.

- Duérmete Harry.- Vuelvo a susurrarle.- Duerme tranquilo. Nada malo te sucederá mientras estés conmigo. Yo te protegeré siempre. Siempre…

Ya no llora, es como si se hubiese calmado de repente. O a lo mejor no es eso, puede que simplemente haya creído lo que le he dicho, porque una pequeña sonrisa ha aparecido en su cara. Puedo verla claramente y notar además que su cuerpecito se ha cobijado más en el mío.

- Hedmione…

- Qué cariño…

- Hady tiede a Hedmione.

- Hermione también quiere a Harry. Mucho, le quiere mucho.

Acaba de suspirar, supongo que eso es una señal de que ya está tranquilo. Así que yo también me relajaré, necesito dormir algo.

Puede que yo no esté tan cansada como él porque no he tenido que pelear, pero la tensión emocional que he pasado hace nada al verle sufriendo tanto me ha dejado sin energías.

Cierro los ojos mientras le acaricio el pelito negro. Sé que eso es bueno, mi madre solía hacerlo cuando yo era niña y soñaba cosas malas que me despertaban de repente o que me impedían volver a dormir. Ella usaba esa táctica para relajarme, y funcionaba, por eso la estoy empleando en Harry. Puedo decir que ha surtido efecto porque ahora sí que parece un verdadero angelito durmiente. Tras darle un beso en la cabeza, me duermo.

Abro los ojos para encontrarme refugiado en un cuerpo femenino. No necesito las gafas para saber a quién pertenece pues sólo una persona lleva días acostándome con ella.

Mi sonrisa se extiende cuando contemplo la cara dormida de Hermione. Está tan cerca de mí que puedo verla sin dificultad.

Recuerdo perfectamente lo ocurrido. Cómo se abrió la puerta de mi dormitorio para dejar paso a Malfoy.

Él me cogió por sorpresa, lanzándome una extraña energía azul que me dejó inconsciente. Cuando desperté estaba en el suelo y luego encerrado en una columna de luz verde. No podía hacer magia, ni luchar o salir de allí porque aquella extraña luz absorbía mi energía lentamente.

Recuerdo también cómo introdujo una mano en la luz y empezó a cortarme usando una extraña daga. Eran cortes minúsculos que dolían una barbaridad.

Luego me lanzó el Crucio y posteriormente el Crucio Extremo. Pensé que moriría, en mi vida había sentido tanto dolor. Pero ocurrió una cosa extraña, cuando peor lo estaba pasando escuché la voz de Hermione en mi cabeza diciéndome "Aguanta Harry". Entonces la llamé y Malfoy se burló de eso. Pero yo sabía que ella vendría. Siempre viene. Incluso cuando no pido su ayuda ella está ahí para prestármela.

No sé qué ocurrió luego, sólo recuerdo la imagen de Draco cayendo al suelo tras recibir el Inmovilus de Hermione. Yo me desmayé, y ahora estoy aquí. Con ella, en su cama. Y no puedo sentirme mejor ni más feliz que como me siento ahora.

Mientras escucho su tranquila respiración, acaricio su cara un poco. Tocando suavemente cada rasgo de ese rostro que para mí resulta bellísimo.

Aunque lo que más me gusta es su boca. Es tan y tan bonita…y sé los besos tan dulces y suaves que son capaces de dar. Porque ella ya me ha dado varios durante todo el tiempo que llevo encogido. Mayormente en el pelo, pero ayer me dio uno en los labios tras desearme buenas noches y me sentí tan querido…que una parte de mí se permitió pensar que quizás, siente lo mismo por mí que yo por ella.

Recuerdo que me prometió deshechizarme si ninguna otra chica del castillo lo conseguía. Aunque no voy a dejar que lo intenten. La única mujer de la que quiero escuchar una declaración de amor es Hermione Granger. Porque es la única a la que quiero de verdad.

Siento un cosquilleo agradable. Es como si me estuviesen acariciando el rostro. Abro los ojos y descubro que no es una sensación sino una realidad.

Mi sonrisa aparece cuando veo esos ojos verdes brillar con alegría al contemplarme.

- Hola.- Dice su vocecita tras abandonar la caricia.

- Hola.- Respondo con suavidad.- ¿Cómo te encuentras?.- Pregunto con preocupación.

- Muy bien. ¿Pod té eztoy atí?

- Quería que despertases en un sitio agradable. Y sé que mi habitación te gusta mucho.

- ¿Tú eztáz bien?

- Por supuesto. Él no me hizo daño, no le di la oportunidad de intentarlo. ¿Quieres decirme por qué estabas con Malfoy?

- Me zecueztó. Entó en mi habitación y me lanzó una luz azul que me dejó inconzciente. Cuando dezpedté eztaba en una habitación extaña y ademáz encedado en una enedgía vedde te no me dejaba haced nada. No podía uzad la magia ni tampoco mi enedgía intedna. Eda como zi cada vez me zintieze máz flojo y débil.

- Seguro que empleó algún tipo de magia oscura.

- De todaz fodmaz aunte no pudieze hacedle daño zí me peleé con él.

- ¿Y cuántas veces te he dicho que no hicieras locuras mientras estés encogido?

- Muchaz, pedo ezta vez no podía hacedte cazo. No tedía dejad te él te inzultada como lo hizo.

- ¿Qué?

- Te inzultó muy feo y a mí me dio mucha dabia…

- Harry…

- Ez zólo te no zopodto te te taten mal. Ademáz, le debía algunoz golpez al idiota eze.

Zi Don me hubieze vizto ze habdía deido mucho podte me enganché a una de zuz pieznaz y le moddí un montón de vecez. ¡También le di patadaz!. Fue máz guay…hazta te me agadó del cuello de la túnica y me zepadó de él encedándome en la luz vedde te te conté antez.

- Igualmente no debiste enfrentarte. Podría haberte matado…

- Le falta valod.

- No creas, cuando Ron y yo llegamos él estaba a punto de aplicarte el Avada Kedavra.

- No lo decueddo.

- Porque te habías desmayado.

- ¿Y dónde eztán ahoda Don y Malfoy?

- En el despacho de Dumbledore. ¿Quieres que vayamos con ellos y contemos nuestra versión?

- Pefiedo tedadme contigo zi a ti no te impodta.

- Por supuesto que no.

- Gaziaz Hedmione.

- De nada.

- Pod todo.

- ¿Perdona?

- Gaziaz pod todo lo te haz hecho pod mí dudante eztoz añoz. Pedo zobe todo tiedo dadte laz graziaz pod zalvadme antez.

- No podía permitir que te mataran.

- Cómo zupizte dónde eztaba. No lo zabía ni yo…

- Ron me ayudó bastante. Él conocía la estatua que daba acceso a la sala.

- Entoncez luego le dadé laz gaziaz. ¿Puedo peguntadte una coza?

- Sí.

- ¿Podté no eztabaz en mi habitación cuando zalí del baño?

- Porque McGonagall se presentó allí para que le explicara por qué no había ido a la guardia de las seis. Luego me llevó a su despacho y me echó un broncazo impresionante.

- ¿Te ha caztigado?

- Con 100 puntos menos para Gryffindor.

- Pod mi culpa…

- No es verdad. Yo me quedé a dormir contigo porque quise. Si me perdí la guardia fue solo culpa mía. Tú no tenías por qué saber a qué hora debía levantarme. Aunque la verdad es que no me arrepiento de haberme saltado la guardia. Estaba agustísimo en tu cama.

- Tu cama también ez muy cómoda. ¿Puedo tedadme máz tiempo?

- Todo lo que quieras.

Dice acariciándome el pelo. Yo sonrío y ella me devuelve la sonrisa.

- Hedmione…

- Qué.

- Te tiedo mucho…

- Yo a ti también. Creo que si no hubiese llegado a tiempo y él te hubiese matado…habría cometido una locura.

- ¿Pod ejemplo?

- Matarle sin esperar a que me atacase. Supongo que entonces la excusa de la defensa propia no me serviría.

- ¿Tú matadíaz a Malfoy pod defendedme?- pregunto con algo de asombro.

- Yo mataría a cualquiera que intentase atentar contra tu vida.

- ¿Pedo pod té?

- Porque eres muy importante para mí. Además, yo no sabría qué hacer sin ti…

- Al pincipio zufidíaz pod pedded un amigo pedo luego zeguidíaz con tu vida. No ez como zi el mundo ze dompieze zi yo no eztoy.

- El mío sí.

- ¿Eh?

- Si tú no estás, mi mundo no sólo se rompe sino que desaparece. Porque tú eres mi mundo, Harry.

- No logo entended…

- Sin ti nada tiene sentido para mí.

- ¿Pod té?

- ¿Acaso no es obvio?. Porque te quiero. Y no me refiero a un sentido amistoso sino a otro más profundo. Estoy hablando de amor, Harry, de verdadero amor. Uno que sólo sienten las personas que se enamoran profundamente de otra.

- Hedmione.

- Pero no te preocupes. No voy a intentar que me ames. Ni tampoco te echaré una poción amorosa en el zumo para hacer que me quieras…

- Hedmione…

- Esto que siento por ti no es de ahora, llevo mucho tiempo guardándolo en secreto y después de lo que te ha ocurrido hoy con Malfoy necesitaba que lo supieras. Por eso…

- Ezcúchame…

- Aunque no me correspondas…

- ¡Déjame hablad!

- No voy a dejar de amarte.

- ¡Te tiedez callad y peztadme atención!

- ¿Perdón?

- ¿Al fin me vaz a ezcuchad?. Puez oye ezto… eztáz etivocada.

- ¿Ah sí, por qué?

- Podte zí te codezpondo, dezde hace tiempo.

- Entonces no te importará que haga esto.

Ella me está besando en los labios y yo siento como si un coro de angelitos tocasen su lira en mis oídos.

Pero ellos no van a impedir que disfrute este momento y puedo decir que me lo estoy pasando mejor que todas las veces en que jugábamos juntos o cuando me mimaba un poco. Ahora no es que me mime sino que me está demostrando un amor inmenso por medio de los besos que me está dando.

Le estoy besando, y sé lo que parecería a los ojos de cualquiera, malo y todo eso porque él es un niño en apariencia.

Pero en mi interior he sabido siempre que él tenía razón cuando me decía que por dentro era grande. Y es verdad que lo es, sobre todo por la forma en que me está besando. Sí, Harry me está besando y puedo asegurar que con las mismas ganas y entusiasmo que yo estoy poniendo.

Merlín y toda su magia…qué mujer más extraordinaria. Hasta en los besos es una fuera de serie. Aunque eso no es algo que me asombre.

Ella siempre ha sido más que buena en todo lo que hace. Y me está haciendo sentir unas cosas que…por dentro de mi cuerpo tengo todos los bichos del planeta.

Qué calor tengo. Necesito quitarme todo, pero si lo hago es posible que Harry se quede estático del susto. ¿O quizás no?. Me encantaría saber si me desea tanto como yo a él.

Mierda, ella se ha separado de mí. ¿Habré hecho algo mal?

Necesito aire, así que me retiro. Harry me mira con expresión insegura. Sé lo que estará pasando ahora por su cabeza.

- No es por ti, es que necesitaba respirar.

Su cara vuelve a estar relajada. Con una voz algo insegura me pregunta…

- ¿De veddad me tiedez azí, peteñito y todo?

- ¿Acaso no te lo he demostrado ya?

- Zí pedo…me pegunto té ocudidá máz adelante.

- Bueno…soy consciente de que no podremos tener una relación tan normal como si fueses grande, pero eso no me importa. Yo te quiero por lo que representas por dentro y no por la apariencia que tengas por fuera. Aunque debo reconocer que es una apariencia adorable.

Ella me está dando besitos en la cara y yo no puedo evitar reírme porque sus labios me hacen cosquillas.

Me apetece un montón jugar con ella, así que la empujo hasta que la dejo bocabajo y entonces me subo a su espalda.

- ¿Qué pretendes?.- Escucho que me pregunta en tono divertido.

- Hacedte llodad de diza.

Dicho y hecho, en pocos segundos, me levanta la camisa del pijama y se pone a hacerme un montón de cosquillas. Yo no puedo evitar reírme con ganas. Sobre todo cuando se tumba en mi espalda y empieza a mordisquearme el cuello y los hombros mientras me dice…

- Zoy un tibudón muy malo malo malo. Y te voy a modded mucho mucho mucho…

Ay Dios…qué bien me lo estoy pasando. Hermione se está riendo tanto que hasta se ha puesto roja y de sus ojos marrones caen lágrimas, pero yo sé que eso es bueno.

Mi tortura mordedora dura hasta el momento en que se gira, hace que me caiga en la cama y la veo incorporarse hasta quedar bocabajo por encima de mí.

Tiene los brazos apoyados en la cama a ambos lados de mi cuerpo, sus piernas están dobladas y apoyadas en el colchón. Está a "cuatro patas" y me está mirando de una forma que no sé si pensar en algo bueno o malo. Pero contando con la sonrisa que acaba de asomar en su boca, estoy seguro de que me lo voy a pasar bomba.

- Té.- Le pregunto en el tono más inocente que puedo disimular.

- Hora de vengarme. ¡ Te vas a enterar de lo que es bueno!

- ¡Tietaaa!

Le grito cuando me levanta la camisita y empieza a hacerme un montón de cosquillas y "pedorretas" en la barriga. A pesar de mi petición, ella no se detiene y yo estoy tan rojo como ella terminó y llorando de risa también. Es que es tan guay todo lo que está haciéndome…

En mi vida me había divertido tanto, bueno sí, en el baño con todos aquellos piratillas que cobraron vida gracias a Hermione.

Cuando le veo con los ojitos verdes brillantes por culpa de las lágrimas provocadas por el ataque de risa que ha sufrido gracias a mí, llego a la conclusión que ha tenido suficiente y le dejo tranquilo.

Me coloco a su lado, tal y como estábamos cuando él estaba dormido, entonces le miro. Simplemente hago eso, mirarle. Es que me encanta mirarle.

Tanto su aspecto pequeño como el adulto me fascinan, aunque de distinta forma. Pero de pequeño está tan y tan lindo… que una parte de mí se niega a deshechizarle para que vuelva a ser grande. Pero por otro lado sí que quiero tener una relación normal con él y su forma adulta, con todas las cosas que eso implica, como el matrimonio y por supuesto el sexo.

No es que quiera romper el efecto de la poción para acostarme con él es sólo que no me veo haciendo el amor con él tal y como está ahora.

Eso sí que me resultaría extraño por muy enamorada que esté. Que lo estoy muchísimo.

Además, quiero cumplir mi promesa. Recuerdo perfectamente que le prometí en el baño de Myrtle la llorona, que si ninguna otra chica del castillo lo conseguía, yo sería quien le declararía mi amor. Y puedo decir que lo haré sinceramente, porque con Harry siempre soy muy sincera en todo lo que le digo.

Así que…tras acariciarle un poco la frente, pronuncio con mucho cariño y toda la dulzura que soy capaz de sacar…

- Te quiero Harry.

Entonces le doy un beso en los labios y noto cómo él me lo devuelve, añadiendo…

- Yo también te tiedo. Y me da igual zed enano. Zi tú me aceptaz azí lo demáz no me impodta.

Hermione me abraza y yo suspiro de complacencia. Me encuentro refugiado bajo su cuello. Mis bracitos están tras sus hombros y mi carita se encuentra apoyada en su corazón.

Puedo escuchar cómo late tranquilamente y eso hace que sonría sin que ella lo vea.

Me siento muy feliz porque ella me quiere por ser yo mismo, y eso es algo que siempre he deseado. Encontrar amor real en alguien que no esperase nada de mí. Hermione entra en ese perfil y yo no puedo hacer otra cosa más que alegrarme por dentro y sentir que con ella he ganado los mundiales de Quidditch.

Es que es una mujer tan y tan especial…y lo mejor que tiene es que junto a ella siempre me siento seguro y a salvo. Porque sé que siempre estará a mi lado sin importar las circunstancias. Eso es algo que ella solita se ha encargado de demostrarme desde que nos hicimos amigos. Me pregunto qué más cosas me enseñará o aportará ahora que somos más que eso. ¿O no lo somos?

- Hedmione…

- ¿Sí?

- Tú y yo zomoz… ¿Té?

- Podemos ser amigos con derecho a roce o podemos ser pareja en toda regla.

- Pefiedo padeja. ¿Té ocudidá cuando acabemoz el colegio?

- Tradicionalmente, las parejas formadas en Hogwarts suelen casarse al terminar los estudios pero nosotros no tenemos por qué cumplir esa costumbre sino queremos.

- ¿Tú tiedez cumplidla?

- ¿Y tú?

- Dezponde tú pimedo.

- Sí que quiero, Harry. Quiero casarme contigo. El cuándo no es algo que me preocupa. Sólo quiero estar contigo…

- Y yo contigo.

- ¿Casado o soltero?

- Me da igual. Lo impodtante ez te zeguidemoz juntoz.

- Buena respuesta.

Ella vuelve a besarme, luego se aparta y me dice un "te quiero" con tanto cariño que me siento derretir por dentro. Yo le devuelvo el "te tiedo" y cuando la abrazo añadiendo "de veddad lo hago" ocurre.

Siento cómo mi cuerpo se agranda y mis ropitas se rompen saliendo disparadas a no sé dónde.

Sé que estoy desnudo, pero no me importa. Lo único que cuenta para mí ahora, es demostrarle a Hermione lo mucho que la amo. Por eso estoy besándola de una forma más íntima y pasional.

Cuando ella me abraza por la espalda, nota la ausencia de ropa. Entonces se separa y me mira de arriba abajo todo lo que le permite su postura, pues está debajo de mí.

Al ver cómo estoy, su primera reacción es gritar y decirme con algo de alarma…

- ¡Por todos los demonios, Harry, cúbrete!.- Y luego añade por lo bajo…- O no respondo de lo que te haré.

Él se está riendo a carcajadas mientras se separa de mí y se echa a un lado para cubrirse con la sábana.

¡Qué bueno está!. Por Dios que no es un hombre ni un adolescente…¡Es un monumento viviente!. Y ese monumento es mío y sólo mío.

De repente ella está sonriendo mucho y no entiendo por qué. Pensé que se habría asustado al ver un poco de mi desnudez, pero en los ojos de Hermione no hay miedo.

No sé muy bien lo que es pero puedo decir que me gusta. Aunque una duda ronda en mi cabeza. ¿Seguirá sintiendo lo mismo ahora que he vuelto a ser grande?

- Hermione…

- Qué.

- ¿Aún me quieres?

- Y tanto que sí.

- ¿De verdad?

- De la mejor que existe.

- Es un alivio saberlo.

- Vuelves a hablar bien.

- Eso también me alivia. Aunque lo mejor es que ahora podré vengarme de Malfoy sin que me deje K.O.

- Debería decirte que eso sólo te traerá problemas pero por una vez voy a dejar mi lado responsable y apoyarte en tu decisión siempre y cuando me dejes participar.

- ¿Por qué, si dijiste que no te hizo daño?

- Pero a ti sí. Puede que no recuerdes mucho de lo sucedido pero yo nunca olvidaré tu cuerpecito lleno de sangre.

- Entonces es verdad que serías capaz de vengarme.- Pronuncio con algo de asombro.

- ¿Te importa?

- Qué va. Tú siempre has sabido más magia que yo. Seguro que después, no volverá a tocarnos las narices.

- En eso estamos de acuerdo. Y dime…¿Hay algo más que quieras comentar o podemos hacer algo mejor que hablar de Malfoy?

- De qué quieres hablar.

- No quiero hablar.

- ¿Y qué quieres hacer?

- Si te lo digo…lo mismo te asustas.

- No será… ¿Hacer los deberes?

Ella se ríe al ver mi expresión, cuando se calma me responde…

- Y cómo podría pensar en eso cuando tengo al chico de mis sueños cubierto sólo por una sábana. La verdad es que todo lo que viene a mi cabeza no tiene nada que ver con el estudio pero sí mucho con las "cosas de mayores".

- ¿Cosas que implican besos íntimos y pasionales?

- Y quitarse la ropa también.

- ¿Para hacer un montón de cosas que nunca hemos hecho?

- Correcto.

- Entonces…admito que yo también pienso en eso desde hace días.

- ¿Días?

- Es que me gustas desde hace tiempo pero siendo pequeño me daba miedo decírtelo. Creí que me tomarías a broma.

- Hombre, habría sido raro pero de todos modos te habría creído. Tú no sueles mentirme.

- No puedo aunque lo intente.

- A mí me pasa lo mismo contigo.

- Y… ¿No te sientes incómoda?

- ¿De que me gustes o porque estás desnudo bajo la sábana?

- Lo segundo.

- ¿Cómo podría sentirme incómoda si me encanta lo poco que he visto?

- ¿ De verdad?

- Pues claro. No hay nada en tu aspecto que me disguste, Harry.

- ¿Ni el que no tenga músculos?

- Tú no necesitas tener los abdominales como una tabla de chocolate para que yo te encuentre atractivo.

- Pero a las chicas os gustan los chicos fuertes…

- Tú siempre has sido más que fuerte y valiente por dentro y eso es lo que cuenta para mí.

- Si me quito la sábana y me pongo encima tuya para besarte como antes… ¿Te gustará?

- Ya lo creo.

- Entonces lo haré pero primero… ¿Puedo pedirte una cosa?

- Lo que quieras.

- Quiero quitarte la ropa. ¿Me dejas?

Hermione sonríe y dice sí con la cabeza. Antes de yo intentarlo, me besa en los labios y tira de mí hasta colocarme encima de ella.

La sábana aún me cubre, pero sólo de espalda abajo.

La respiración de Hermione está igual de acelerada que la mía. Sobre todo porque la estoy acariciando por debajo de su ropa.

Ella se aparta de mí un poco y dice…

- Puedes desnudarme, Harry.

- No sé cómo hacerlo.- Admito con algo de vergüenza.

- Entonces te lo pondré fácil.- Añade mientras se quita la túnica, el jersey, la camisa y corbata, los zapatos y lo tira todo al suelo. Quedándose sólo con la falda y los calcetines.

- Esto…- Comienzo algo colorado.

- Qué.

- ¿Me ayudarás también a…

- Hacer el amor?.- termina la pregunta con una sonrisa cómplice. Es increíble lo bien que me conoce. A veces creo que me lee el pensamiento aunque sé que no es verdad.

- Es que no tengo ni idea de cómo se hace.- Sólo con ella podría ser tan sincero.

- Yo tampoco, pero he leído mucho sobre el tema.

No me asombra que lo haya hecho, a veces pienso que nació con un libro bajo el brazo.

- ¿Cuánto es mucho?

- Más de cinco libros diferentes.

- Ala…

- Bueno, es que tengo diecinueve años y hace tiempo que el sexo empezó a interesarme.

- Nunca me lo dijiste.

- Porque tú y yo no habíamos hablado de sexo hasta ahora.

- Es que nosotros no éramos pareja y tampoco sabía si tú querrías hablar de eso conmigo. Son cosas muy íntimas.

- Bastantes, pero tú sabes que siempre hemos podido hablar de cualquier cosa.

- Pues ahora sólo quiero saber cómo leches se quita esto.

- Sujetador, Harry, ése es su nombre.

- ¿Sujetador Harry?. No me digas que ahora las prendas interiores femeninas llevan mi nombre.

Ella se está riendo a carcajadas y echa la cara hacia atrás. Yo aprovecho para besarle el cuello. De repente deja de reírse y empieza a emitir unos ruiditos que me encantan.

Entonces siento cómo agarra una de mis manos y la coloca en el cierre del sujetador. Yo llevo la otra donde está su compañera y libero el cierre.

Hermione mueve los brazos para que la prenda pueda deslizarse por ellos y caer en la cama. Yo la tiro al suelo. No quiero que nada nos estorbe pero su falda, braguita y calcetines aún están en su cuerpo, aunque por poco tiempo porque pronto se lo quito todo y lo lanzo fuera de nuestro alcance.

Sé que ahora está completamente desnuda bajo mi cuerpo y puedo decir que me encanta sentir su piel contra la mía.

Empiezo a sentir algo extraño dentro de mí y también que una parte concreta está cobrando vida propia. Supongo que debería seguir besándola y acariciándola hasta que todo siguiese su curso pero no puedo evitar preguntarme cuándo debo utilizar esa parte.

Sólo quiero que ella disfrute tanto como yo pero no sé cómo debo hacerlo. Así que me separo un poco y le pregunto…

- ¿Qué tengo que hacer ahora?

- Unirte a mi cuerpo.- Responde en ese tono tan comprensivo que siempre usa cuando quiere explicarme algo.

- Eh…

- Sólo tienes que pegarte más a mí, Harry. Tal y como estás no te costará trabajo. Pero tienes que saber que me harás daño.

- ¿Por qué?

- Vas a introducir algo en otro algo que siempre ha estado cerrado y la única manera de abrirlo es ésa.

- Entiendo. ¿Pero es necesario que te duela?. Es que no quiero que sufras.

- Eso es inevitable. A todas las mujeres nos duele la primera vez, pero no es un dolor que dure eternamente. Luego pasa y en lugar de dolor se siente placer, mucho placer. Uno enorme que experimentaré gracias a ti.

- Si gracias a mí vas a disfrutar mucho, estoy dispuesto a unirme a ti cuando quieras.

- Ahora.

- ¿Seguro?

- Sí. Abrázate a mí todo lo que puedas. ¿De acuerdo?

- Procuraré no aplastarte.

- Para evitarlo he subido y doblado las piernas.

- También las has separado.

- Es necesario para que tu…pueda pasar a mi…

- Lo capto.

- No olvides que te quiero, y que hago esto por eso mismo, porque te quiero a ti y a nadie más que a ti.

- Yo también te quiero sólo a ti, Hermione.

- Abrázame.

Lo hago, y siento cómo me uno a su cuerpo. Ella se ha quejado un poco. Quiero retirarme para ver cómo está pero Hermione lo evita volviendo a besarme.

Noto que mueve las caderas y yo me pregunto qué debo hacer. Como si volviese a leerme el pensamiento susurra en mi oído que debo moverme de tal manera. Obedezco.

Puedo decir que ya sí sé lo que estoy haciendo y además añado que a ella le gusta mucho porque no puede dejar de emitir ruiditos complacientes que me estimulan lo bastante para continuar. Aunque lo mejor de todo es que cada cierto tiempo, deja de besarme para decirme "te quiero". Dios…cuánto la amo.

Lo amo, lo amo lo amo y lo reamo.

Lo amo por ser quién es y cómo es. Lo amo por todo lo que representa para mí, y sobre todo lo amo porque es el único chico de todos los que he conocido, al que considero especial.

Además, no sólo es un amigo estupendo sino un amante buenísimo.

Puede que él esté acariciándome sin saber bien lo que hace, puede que también me bese en ciertas zonas de mi cuerpo sin estar seguro de cómo reaccionaré, pero digo con sinceridad que todo lo que me está haciendo desde hace rato, me encanta.

Tanto placer debería ser imposible sentirlo, pero lo siento.

Siento mi cuerpo lleno de éxtasis, siento mi alma inundada de amor por él, y sobre todo siento que podría pasarme la eternidad haciendo esto y nunca me agotaría.

- Harry…¡Harry!

- Qué.

Escucho que me dice entre besos y otras cosas.

- Te amo…¡Te a, amo!

- Y yo a ti.

Quiero perderme en este mar de sensaciones. Quiero hacer el amor con ella cada vez que me lo pida o sea yo quien lo sugiera. Quiero estar con ella siempre y también quiero casarme y darle todos los hijos o hijas que desee tener.

- Sí…

- ¿Sí qué?- Me pregunta ella.

- ¡A todo!. Lo que quieras darme.

- ¿Aunque sea practicar sexo durante horas?

- ¡Sí!

- Entonces te tomo la palabra.

¡No puedo creerlo. Se ha vuelto más apasionado aún!

Le amo, le adoro. ¡Soy la mujer más afortunada del mundo!

Me siento como si me hubiese tocado el premio gordo de la lotería de Navidad. Harry es el premio.

La adoro, la amo. Quiero seguir amándola por siempre y si ese amor incluye sexo durante toda nuestra vida, mejor.

Qué mujer…¡qué gran mujer!. No sólo porque es una amante estupenda y tampoco porque desde hace rato me está volviendo loco de placer sino porque es la persona más buena, admirable y cariñosa que he conocido. Pero ahora conozco otra cosa de ella que me encanta. Su cuerpo.

Es como si fuese una adicción para mí. No puedo dejar de tocarlo, besarlo y acariciarlo. Incluso me he atrevido a saborearlo. Pero no diré dónde o cómo. Eso es un secreto.

¡Por Dios y todos sus ángeles!. ¿Desde cuándo sabe cómo y dónde tocar, besar y acariciar?. Harry…

- Eres increíble.

Escucho que me dice al oído antes de besarme otra vez.

Hermione me ha hecho rodar. Ahora soy yo quien está debajo.

Se ha incorporado hasta quedar sentada y se está moviendo mientras echa la cara hacia atrás.

Está tan sudada como yo, tiene el pelo húmedo y los ojos cerrados. Y puedo decir que no he visto algo tan sexy y sensual como la visión que me presenta ella ahora.

Quiero tenerla cerca, así que vuelvo a atraerla hacia mí hasta que la tengo tumbada encima.

Abrazo su espalda y cintura pegándola a mi cuerpo todo lo que puedo. Vuelvo a besarla y explorar su cuerpo con una de mis manos. Ella gime una y otra vez.

Yo grabo en mi memoria cada sonido y cada beso que aún me da.

- Te amo Hermione, mucho…

Tanto él como yo nos movemos más deprisa hasta que llega un momento en que ya no podemos más.

Siento algo caliente dentro de mí y sé que viene de Harry. Sé también que puede producirme un embarazo pero eso no me preocupa. En realidad me hará mucha ilusión.

Aún sin separarnos nos colocamos de lado mientras nos regalamos algunos besos en los labios.

Merlín, acabo de darme cuenta que no he usado nada para protegernos de un posible embarazo. Aunque la verdad es que no me importa. Más bien me hará mucha ilusión que sea ella quien tenga mi futura descendencia.

No me arrepiento de lo que hemos hecho y si después se queda embarazada mejor, así tendremos una excusa para casarnos cuanto antes.

- Cásate conmigo.- Escucho que me dice mientras sube y baja sus dedos por mi espalda.

- ¿Perdón?.- Es que no sé si he oído bien.

- Que te cases conmigo, Harry.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque me quieres tanto como yo a ti y sobre todo…porque quiero despertar a tu lado por el resto de mi vida y sé que sólo será posible si nos casamos, ya que mis padres no me dejarán vivir contigo si seguimos solteros.

- ¿Tan tradicionales son?

- Sí. ¿Aceptas o no?

- ¿Casarme contigo?. Mil veces sí.

Ella me regala un beso suave antes de retirarse y decirme…

- Me has hecho muy feliz.

La beso de nuevo y cuando me aparto añado…

- Tú más a mí. ¿Cuándo quieres casarte?

- Decídelo tú.- Dice acariciándome el cuello. Yo me estremezco de gusto.

- Podría hacerlo hoy pero sé que querrás que tus padres estén presentes así que lo haremos cuando terminemos el cole. ¿Te parece bien?

- Perfecto.

Ella me da otro beso. Yo se lo devuelvo.

- Tengo que avisarte algo.

- Sobre qué.

- Puedo quedarme embarazada aunque haya sido la primera vez que lo hemos hecho.

- ¿Y?

- Aún nos faltan seis meses para terminar Hogwarts, pero eso no evitará que se note porque la barriga me crecería y se hincharía mucho.

- ¿Y qué?

- ¿Cómo que y qué, es que te daría igual que los demás, incluido el profesorado, se enterasen?

- ¿Acaso es asunto suyo?

- De los estudiantes no, pero a los profesores no les gustaría. Mucho menos si no somos un matrimonio en toda regla.

- ¿Y qué sugieres, ocultarlo con algún tipo de hechizo?

- No sé si existen hechizos para algo así pero nunca los utilizaría. Si lo ocultase sería como si me diese miedo que lo supieran y realmente me encantaría que notasen el embarazo porque estaría muy orgullosa de llevarlo. Es sólo que no quiero que nos expulsen por "comportamiento inapropiado". Por mucho que fuese un bebé hecho con amor, los profesores lo verían mal sólo por no estar casados.

- Entonces adelantaremos la boda y de esa manera no podrán echarnos en cara que no somos responsables.

- Buena idea.

- ¿Hay alguna forma de saber si lo estás?

- Hasta dentro de unos días no.

- ¿Me lo dirás cuando lo sepas?

- ¿Tanta ilusión te hace?

- Un montón enorme.

- Pensé que querrías esperar un tiempo antes de ser padre…

- El tiempo me importa un comino, lo que cuenta para mí es que serás tú quien los traerá al mundo.

- ¿Los?

- O "las" sin son niñas.

- ¿Son?

- Es que quiero más de uno…

- ¿Cuántos?

- ¿Qué tal tres?

- ¿Tres?

- ¿O prefieres diez?

- Ni soñarlo.- Dice moviendo la cabeza de forma negativa.- Si tenemos tantos nos llamarán conejos.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque ellos siempre tienen muchas crías.

- Entonces lo dejaremos en cinco.

- Tres, como mucho.

- Trato hecho.- Finalizo dándole un beso profundo.

- Es un placer hacer negocios con usted, señor Potter.- Añade ella cuando me separo, rozándome _ahí_ con sus dedos. Yo dejo escapar más de un gemido.

- Hermione…- pronuncio mientras desciende besándome por todas partes, incluso _ahí_. Y le está dedicando tanta atención que lo único que puedo decir es…- ¡Hermione!

Me encanta que él lo diga así.- Qué.- Cuestiono sin abandonar mis atenciones.

- Por Merlín… ¡No pares!

- No pensaba hacerlo.- Le digo antes de continuar un poco más para después colocarme encima y hacerle mío.

Oh Dios…¡Oh Dioss!. Qué mujer…¡Es única!

- Te amo. ¡Te amo!

- Yo también a ti, Harry.

- ¡De verdad lo hago!

- No lo dudo.

- Owww…Vas a…¡Acabar conmigo!

- ¿Prefieres que me detenga?

- ¡No!

Ella sonríe, me besa con ganas y la dejo hacer todo lo que quiera. Y me está haciendo tantas cosas que sólo puedo pensar en que yo tenía razón al creer que debía ser una mujer muy pasional porque es verdad que lo es pero además añado que también es atrevida y eso me encanta.

- Harry…- su voz es como un ronroneo.- ¡Harry!.- Ahora es como una súplica. Yo sé lo que quiere, y quiero dárselo.

Sitúo mis manos en su cintura y me muevo. Primero despacio, luego deprisa.

Hermione no deja de gemir y a mí me alucina escucharlo. Cuando me incorporo hasta sentarme delante de ella, la abrazo por la espalda pegándome a su cuerpo.

Sus manos están en mis omóplatos. Mi boca en sus hombros, nuca y cuello. Besándolo todo, incluso mordisqueándolo, y lo único que pronuncia ella es…

- ¡Oh Harryy!

Oh, Hermione, eres muchos sueños hechos realidad.

- Hermione…

- ¡Qué!

- Te quiero…

- ¡Yo más!

- No…te aseguro que no. Enseguida te lo demostraré.

¡Este Harry es impresionante!

No imaginé que pudiera…y supiera cómo…¡Pero sí que sabe!. Oh Dios…

- ¡mío!- Es todo lo que puedo pronunciar después de que él me tumbe boca arriba y empiece a usar la boca para algo mejor que besarme en los labios.- ¡Harry!

Dice mientras agarra con fuerza la sábana. Yo abandono sus senos y me tumbo encima de ella, practicando lo que aprendí hace horas.

Debo decir que con más ganas y velocidad que la primera vez, porque como ya sé de qué va…

Hermione no se mueve ayudándome como antes sino que me deja hacer todo lo que quiera. ¡Y quiero muchas cosas!. Aunque ya he hecho la mayoría pero aún me quedan algunas ideas picantes por practicar. ¿Y si yo…?. Je, je, je…

¡Virgen María y San José!. Él está…está…¿Cómo se ha atrevido?

- Sigue Harry…¡Sigue!

Por supuesto que voy a hacerlo. Si ella no se cortó cuando quiso probar mi…yo tampoco voy a echarme atrás ahora. Porque también quería saber lo que sentiría al hacerlo y puedo decir que tanto ella como yo lo estamos disfrutando muchísimo aunque de diferente forma. Ella porque siente un placer enorme y yo porque es una parte que me resulta muy excitante.

Un poco después vuelvo a tumbarme sobre ella y hacerla mía. Mis besos acallan un grito de placer que ella quería dejar salir al moverme con más intensidad y rapidez.

Noto que nuestros cuerpos se sacuden hasta quedarse quietos. Me siento exhausto, no tengo fuerzas ni para separarme. Así que me quedo como estoy, aún encima de Hermione, aunque no creo que a ella le moleste.

- Harry…- escucho que me dice con voz cansada pero cariñosa.

- Qué.

- Te quiero mucho. Hasta la luna y más allá.- Añade acariciándome el rostro. Yo agarro su mano y le doy un beso en la palma. Entonces la miro con amor y le pregunto…

- ¿Y las estrellas también?.- pronunciando lo mismo que aquella vez en que todavía era pequeño.

- Las estrellas también.- Responde de la misma manera que hizo entonces.

- Espero que eso no cambie.- Le digo a Hermione apoyando mi cara en uno de sus hombros.

Ella me mira, sonríe con dulzura, me abraza la cintura y enlaza sus piernas con las mías.

- Nunca cambiará, Harry. Te lo prometo.- Le aseguro besándole suavemente en los labios.

- No necesito promesas…sólo a ti.- Añade él besándome también con suavidad.

- A mí ya me tienes.- Le confieso rozando mi nariz con la suya.

- Te amo Hermione, de verdad.

- Me lo creo. Antes tú…bueno, lo has demostrado bastante.

- Me alegra que te gustara.

- ¿Gustarme?. Ese adjetivo se queda corto para todo lo que me hiciste sentir.

- Yo sólo te imité.

- No, qué va. Añadiste más cosas de las que yo hice pero puedo decir que no me importará que las repitas la próxima vez.

- ¿Próxima?

- ¿Acaso crees que no habrá más ocasiones o es que no quieres que las haya?

- ¿Cómo no voy a querer si me lo he pasado bomba?

- Yo también.

- Tú dijiste que experimentarías un gran placer gracias a mí pero no me dijiste que yo también lo sentiría con todo lo que me hiciste.

- La verdad es que me gustó escuchar todos aquellos ruiditos que dejaste salir. Llegué a sentirme especial, como si fuese la única persona en el mundo que pudiera hacerte disfrutar de esa manera.

- Es que lo eres, la única para mí.

- Gracias.

- De nada. Pero no pienses que eres la única que se sintió especial porque yo también. Recuerdo todos los sonidos que hiciste y las expresiones que pusiste. Aunque reconozco que lo que más me gustó no fue saber lo que te hice sentir sino notar un montón de sensaciones súper intensas cuando me probaste.

- Tú lo repetiste conmigo. No pensé que te atreverías.

- Eso mismo pensé yo cuando lo hiciste la primera vez. Entonces me dije…si ella es capaz yo también. Sólo quería que sintieras todo lo que yo sentí gracias a ti.

- Pues te lo agradezco, aunque también espero que esa vez no sea la única.

- ¿Eso quiere decir que podré hacerlo más veces?

- Cada vez que quieras.

- Entonces tú también, Hermione. Porque tanto yo mismo como mi cuerpo somos todos tuyos.

- Yo también soy tuya, Harry. Desde hoy toda tuya y de nadie más.

Él sonríe, luego me besa en los labios. Quizás no lo hace de forma apasionada, principalmente porque no le quedan fuerzas, pero eso a mí no me importa.

Me está transmitiendo mucho cariño y sobre todo ternura y eso también me gusta.

Mientras la beso cierra los ojos. Un poco después me acurruco en su pecho y ella usa una mano para tocarme el pelo. Algo que también hacía cuando yo estaba encogido.

Sonrío al pensar que ella ha cumplido otro de mis deseos. Que me mimase como lo hacía antes de que yo recuperase mi verdadera apariencia y tamaño.

Ahora siento su otra mano acariciar mi espalda desnuda. Es un tacto tan suave que me está dando sueño. Me rindo a él y lo último que pasa por mi cabeza es que soy el hombre más afortunado del mundo mágico y muggle. No sólo porque ya no tengo preocupaciones sino porque poseo el amor de una mujer que es mucho más que todo lo que soñé y deseé.

- Te amo Hermione.

Es lo último que escucho antes de dormirme abrazada a Harry sintiéndome más feliz que una perdiz.

Un suave cosquilleo me hace abrir los ojos y cuando lo hago, lo primero que veo son unos ojos verdes mirarme con mucha intensidad. Bajo la vista hacia donde está el cosquilleo y me doy cuenta que lo produce la mano de Harry, pues está acariciándome un brazo con la yema de sus dedos.

* * *

- Hey…- Dice tras darme un beso en los labios como saludo.- ¿Cómo te encuentras?

- Mejor imposible.- Paso mis manos tras sus omóplatos y abrazo su espalda desnuda haciendo que él se pegue más a mi cuerpo. Entonces empiezo a besarle con sensualidad, sé que eso le encanta.

- Si sigues por este camino…- Dice él antes de volver a besarme.- tendremos una tercera vez y entonces sí que puede que te quedes embarazada. ¿No dicen que a la tercera va la vencida?

- Sí…- añado acariciándole el trasero y provocándole más de un gemido. Me encanta escucharle gemir.

- Hermione…- Dice con sensualidad mientras me coloca de lado para poder acariciarme las zonas traseras de mi cuerpo.

- Qué.- Añado empezando a besar su cuello y usando una mano para subirla y bajarla por su ancha espalda.

- Te deseo…

- Yo a ti también.

Paso una pierna por detrás de su cintura y quedo literalmente pegada a su cuerpo.

- ¡Harry!

Pronuncia cuando me siente en su interior. No puedo evitarlo, en cuanto ella me acaricia o besa de alguna manera, mi cuerpo reacciona casi automáticamente. Es que Hermione me resulta irresistible. Pero lo que más me incita es escucharla gemir, o incluso susurrar mi nombre una y otra vez mientras la hago mía durante un buen rato. Por mí como si nos tiramos aquí el día entero. Si total no tengo ninguna prisa…

- ¡Harryy!

- Te quiero. ¡Te quiero Hermione!

- ¡Y yo a ti!.

Un rato después, la tengo refugiada en mi pecho. Está agotada, por mi culpa. Y yo me alegro interiormente lo que no está descrito.

Cómo me gusta saber que puedo volverla loca, tanto como para que termine temblando de forma incontrolada después de que alcance la gloria gracias a mis ocurrencias. Además, ella dijo que podría hacerlo cada vez que quisiera. ¿Verdad?. Y a mí siempre me ha gustado hacerle caso en todo lo que me decía. Mucho más en esto. Porque ahora que lo he probado con ella, la persona más importante y querida para mí, no creo que pueda vivir igual que antes de tenerlo.

Es que es una cosa tan íntima y especial…y lo siento tan fuerte e intenso que…si ella me dijese un día que ya no querría sexo conmigo…sería como si perdiese una parte de mí mismo porque cada una de las tres veces que lo hemos hecho…le he entregado todo de mí. Hasta la última fibra de mi ser. Sí, me he entregado al máximo a mi Hermione, porque sé que es mía y de nadie más. Igual que yo soy solamente suyo.

- Te amo Harry.

Escucho que me dice antes de besarme en los labios y soltar un suspiro de satisfacción tras devolverle los besos.

- Yo también a ti, Hermione. Y sé que durará para siempre.

- Lo mismo digo.- Ella me da otro beso antes de volver a refugiarse, pero ahora está bajo mi cuello.

- Deberíamos levantarnos.- Pronuncia acariciándome el pecho con delicadeza.- Debe de ser tardísimo.

- Sólo han pasado seis horas.- Digo tras mirar el reloj de su mesita de noche.

- ¿Te parece poco?- Cuestiona levantando la cabeza y mirándome con algo de alarma.- ¿Qué hora es?

- Las seis de la tarde. Dentro de dos horas cenaremos.

- No tengo nada de hambre.

- Ni yo. Estoy demasiado cansado para comer ahora. ¿Nos saltamos la cena?

- Si lo hacemos, tanto Ron como McGonagall se preocuparán. Ella es capaz de presentarse en mi habitación para ver si estoy bien o si he vuelto a quedarme dormida como me ocurrió ayer.

- Ayer no estabas aquí, estabas en mi cama.

- Y se puso furiosa al saberlo. Imagínate cómo reaccionaría si entrase aquí de repente y nos viese desnudos encima de la sábana.

- No creo que simplemente nos quitase 100 puntos.

- Para mí que los perderíamos todos, además de aguantar sus gritos, claro. Y te aseguro que no te gustaría escucharlos.

- ¿Tan horribles son?

- Pues sí.

- Yo pensé que eras la única con un genio tremendo…

- Al lado de ella soy un angelito…

- Si lo eres, eres mi angelito.

- Por supuesto. Y tú para mí siempre serás mi "Chiquitín" aunque hayas crecido otra vez.

- ¿Te arrepientes de haberme devuelto mi verdadero tamaño y apariencia?

- ¿Estás loco?. Por supuesto que no. Si no te hubiese devuelto a la normalidad no habríamos tenido sexo.

- A mí también me habría resultado raro acostarme contigo cuando me sacabas varias cabezas de altura. No sé cómo habría podido unirme a tu cuerpo.

- Demasiado extraño para imaginármelo ahora. Mmm…

- Qué.

- Nada, sólo estaba pensando en lo a gusto que me encuentro. Me encantaría no estar en el colegio para que no tuvieras que regresar a tu habitación…

- No tengo por qué regresar, Hermione.

- Sí que tienes. No puedes quedarte aquí eternamente. Una cosa es que desaparezcamos durante unas horas pero todo un día sería demasiado alarmante. Seguro que hasta el mismísimo Dumbledore vendría a ver si estamos bien y no creo que él llamase antes de entrar, lo más seguro es que accediera sin preguntar.

- ¿Tú crees?

- Por supuesto, él te quiere mucho y se preocupa toneladas por ti. Siempre has sido su niño mimado…

- No, yo soy tu niño mimado, tú eras la única que me mimaba…

- Ahora puedo hacerlo de otra manera…

Ella vuelve a besarme en los labios, yo la correspondo mientras abrazo su espalda con algo de fuerza sin llegar a hacerle daño.

- Hazme lo que quieras, Hermione.

Me mira con picardía y sonríe. Me tumba bocarriba, pasa sus manos tras mis hombros y se tumba encima, usando una pierna para acariciar otra mía. Quizás esa caricia no sea tan estimulante como otras que ya me ha hecho en las tres veces anteriores, pero igualmente me gusta. Hermione está siendo tierna y sensual a la vez. Eso me encanta.

Un rato después de regalarme un montón de caricias distintas, ella agarra una de mis manos y tira un poco de mí. Yo me incorporo hasta sentarme, ella vuelve a sonreír mientras se sienta delante de mí pasando sus piernas a cada lado de mi cintura.

Deja sus manos en mis omóplatos y tras decirme "te amo" se une a mi cuerpo.

Gemidos, es todo lo que soy capaz de emitir mientras ella me sigue besando en los labios a la vez que se mueve al mismo ritmo que yo. Cuando terminamos, lo único que puedo hacer, además de decirle cosas bonitas, es mirarla con los ojos empañados de emoción aunque también cansancio.

- Te lo juro Hermione, no he conocido jamás a ninguna chica como tú. Eres única.

- Gracias.

- ¿Sigues pensando que quieres casarte conmigo al terminar el colegio?

- Por supuesto.

- ¿Y por qué no adelantamos la boda?

- Porque no sé si estoy embarazada y acuérdate que acordamos adelantarla sólo en el caso de que me quedase.

- Pero yo quiero dormir contigo todas las noches…y tú sabes que los profesores no me dejarán a no ser que seamos un matrimonio…

- Tú no quieres sólo dormir…quieres hacer otras cosas…reconócelo.

- Culpable. ¿Tan malo es eso?

- No es malo, es muy normal. Yo también quiero que te quedes, Harry, pero no puede ser. De todos modos no tenemos por qué esperar a que se haga de noche para compartir un momento íntimo tan lindo como éste. La pasión puede surgir en cualquier lugar, después de todo, sólo depende de nosotros…

- Sí bueno…pero yo no me siento muy pasional en los terrenos del lago, o en la cabaña de Hagrid y mucho menos en el estadio de Quidditch o acompañándote en la Biblioteca.

Es sólo…que no me hago a la idea de volver al dormitorio masculino y dormirme sin tenerte cerca. Me has acostumbrado a estar contigo por las noches y ahora no quiero perderlo.

- Podemos hacer una cosa sin que se enteren los profesores.

- Dila.

- Tanto tú como yo podemos dormir juntos siempre y cuando uno de los dos abandone la habitación antes de que amanezca. Ahora bien, yo no pienso hacer el amor contigo mientras estemos en tu habitación, allí hay demasiados curiosos y por mucho que pudiésemos usar algún hechizo silenciador, nada les impediría abrir las cortinas al día siguiente para despertarte y encontrarnos dormidos como nuestras madres nos trajeron al mundo.

La verdad es que paso muy mucho de arriesgarme a que me vean desnuda. Tú eres el único que quiero que me vea y que tiene derecho a verme así. ¿Me entiendes?

- Perfectamente. Entonces decidido, desde hoy, me quedaré a dormir en tu habitación y procuraré marcharme antes de que amanezca.

- Y todo porque quieres sexo…

- Que no, que no es por eso. Es que me encanta estar contigo. Puede que ahora yo sea más alto que tú, pero igualmente me encanta acurrucarme en tu cuerpo. Siempre me has transmitido tanta seguridad y confianza cuando estoy cerca de ti…

- Harry…qué bonito…pocas veces me has dicho algo tan bonito como eso.

- Tú sí que eres bonita…

Acaricio su mejilla y ella sonríe con mucho cariño, mirándome con ternura. Yo siento que no puedo adorarla más de lo que ya lo hago.

- Te quiero Harry.- Escucho que me dice a punto de besarme en los labios.

- Te quiero Hermione.- La beso y volvemos a caer en la cama. Puedo decir que con ésta, ya llevamos cinco veces hoy. Y pienso llegar por lo menos a la sexta…

Es me encanta estar así con ella y hacer un montón de cosas y que me las haga ella a mí y… bueno, supongo que lo único que puedo decir es que el sexo, o lo que es lo mismo, hacer el amor…es la forma más bonita, sincera, pasional y hermosa de demostrarle amor a una mujer de la que estás enamorado y que ella también te lo muestre a ti. Puedo decir con total seguridad que Hermione me demuestra un amor inmenso cada vez que me ama físicamente.

Yo no sé si ella sentirá lo mismo en mi forma de amarla pero lo que sí sé es que se lo pasa bomba gracias a mis atenciones y eso también me encanta saberlo.

Tras la sexta, nos quedamos dormidos, hasta que suena la alarma de su despertador muggle y nos levantamos. Sin ganas, todo hay que decirlo, pero ella tiene razón, si tampoco nos presentamos en la cena tendremos aquí a medio profesorado y casi todos nuestros compañeros masculinos preguntándonos si estamos bien.

¿Sólo bien?. En la gloria diría yo, pero paso mucho de que me vean sin nada encima.

- Vamos Harry.- Dice la mujer de mis sueños mientras se viste con rapidez.- Si tardamos mucho Ron se comerá todo y yo no estoy dispuesta a ir de madrugada a las cocinas.

- ¿De madrugada?

- Es que esta noche tengo guardia en la Torre de Astronomía.

Una pícara sonrisa se dibuja en mi rostro, Hermione me da un suave coscorrón en la cabeza.

- Ni lo pienses, ya tendremos tiempo para eso.

- Pero si ese lugar lo usa todo el mundo para…

- Me da igual, yo haré mi guardia como es debido. Sola. ¿Está claro?

- Sí.

- ¡Vamos, sal de la cama. Llegaremos tarde!

- Si aún nos falta media hora…- añado viéndola corretear por el dormitorio buscando ropa limpia que ponerse. Entonces miro la sábana y descubro algo que me descoloca un poco.

- Hermione…

- ¿Sí?- pregunta poniéndose un jersey.

- Aquí hay algo rojo. Parece sangre.

- Es que lo es. Sangré la primera vez que me hiciste tuya. Pero no te preocupes por eso, no volverá a ocurrir. Ya te hablé hace horas del tema.

- No mencionaste que sangrarías, si llego a saberlo…

- No te habrías detenido. Sobre todo porque yo no te lo habría permitido. Eso que me ha ocurrido es sólo lo natural, no vayas a sentirte culpable. ¿De acuerdo?

- Bueno pero…igualmente no me gusta saber que fui yo quien te hirió.

- No fuiste tú, sino una parte concreta de tu cuerpo. Y te recuerdo que esa misma parte me hizo disfrutar muchísimo. Claro está que gracias a su dueño…

- ¿De verdad no me guardas algo de rencor por lo que te he hecho?

- ¿Y cómo iba a guardártelo, te digo otra vez lo bien que me lo he pasado gracias a ti?.

Además, no sólo me lo pasé bien, también me hiciste sentir como la mujer más querida, amada y deseada de todo el planeta. Así que…la conclusión es la siguiente, Señor Potter. Más que rencor, lo que te guardo es un sincero agradecimiento. Por eso voy a permitirte a partir de ahora, que pases conmigo todas las noches que quieras. Que vengas a verme cuando te de la gana, pero quiero que sepas una cosa…

- Cuál.

- Ven porque eso sea lo que quieres, no porque yo te haya dicho que vengas. ¿Comprendido?

- Absolutamente.

- Vale.- Pronuncia ya vestida del todo y acercándose a mí, que sigo sentado en la cama mirándola con cara de bobo. Es que es tan y tan bonita…

- Entonces levántate, vístete y sube al dormitorio masculino. Cámbiate de ropa, dúchate si quieres, yo lo haré en cuanto cene. Y luego…cuando hayas terminado tus cosas y contestado a las preguntas que seguramente te hará Ron en cuanto aparezcas…puedes reunirte conmigo en la Torre de Astronomía y hacerme compañía en la guardia para que no me aburra.

Pero ten clara una cosa, lo máximo que haremos será hablar porque no pienso arriesgarme a que venga McGonagall para ver cómo me está yendo y me encuentre haciendo de todo menos lo que es mi obligación como prefecta.

- De acuerdo, Hermione. Te acompañaré en la guardia y seré bueno. ¿Luego podré ser malo?

- Por supuesto, en la intimidad de nuestro dormitorio…podrás ser todo lo malo que quieras…

Ella me besa.

- Si sigues besándome no pienso dejarte marchar…- Pronuncio antes de volver a besarla, pero Hermione se retira justo antes de que yo lo haga.

- Entonces me voy.

- ¡Espera!

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Por qué has dicho "nuestro dormitorio"?. Esta habitación es sólo tuya.

- Ahora no. Si vas a pasar las noches aquí, es tan tuya como mía.

- Te quiero.

- Yo también a ti. Hasta la luna y más allá, y las estrellas también.

- Pues yo te quiero todo eso y hasta el universo, te quiero más allá de las galaxias sin descubrir.

- Hace unas horas me hiciste descubrir un montón de ellas aunque no estén en los mapas de astronomía…

- Ven aquí…

- ¡Harry!

- ¿Quémph?

- Tengo que irme…¡Owww!

Ahora puedo decir, que llevamos siete veces. Lógicamente no hemos ido a cenar, pero Hermione no se ha quejado. Más bien está encantada.

Se ha quedado conmigo hasta que han dado las doce de la noche, entonces se ha vestido y me ha dicho que me vería en la guardia.

Sólo que en vez de presentarme allí he ido a ver a Ron.

Gracias a que Hermione guardó una camiseta y unos pantalones de mi verdadero tamaño, he podido ponerme algo decente antes de llegar al dormitorio masculino.

Tal y como ella suponía, Ron me ha llenado a preguntas, sobre todo al verme de nuevo con mi verdadero aspecto y tamaño. Mis compañeros también me han preguntado, pero una pregunta ha sido la que más se ha repetido hasta que he decidido responderla.

- ¿Quién lo ha conseguido, Harry?

Sólo que en vez de decirlo yo, lo ha dicho Ron.

- Hermione. ¿Acaso no era obvio?. Sólo podía ser ella, ha sido la única que ha estado pendiente de él en todo momento…

- Sí pero eso lo ha hecho siempre y no sólo ahora.- Ha apuntado Neville.- Lo que me extraña es que le gustara Harry, nunca le vi signos de eso…

- Porque vives en otro mundo la mayoría de las veces.- Le ha dicho Seamus dándole un suave coscorrón en la cabeza.- Todo Hogwarts sabe que Hermione Granger está inundada de amor por nuestro héroe y salvador.- Ha dicho con exagerada voz teatral.- Es que nuestro Harry es tan…y tan…y tan…irresistible...

Entonces me ha mirado y moviendo las pestañas como lo haría una chica coqueta ha pronunciado con voz claramente femenina…

- ¡Oh Harry, estás tan bueno que suspiro nada más verte!

Cuando le he oído suspirar tanto yo como el resto de mis compañeros nos hemos partido de risa, y no es para menos, Seamus siempre ha sido muy chistoso y divertido.

- Pues nada, Harry…- Ha dicho Dean Thomas mirándome de forma divertida.- Espero que a partir de ahora, seáis felices y comáis perdices.

- No sé lo que nos deparará el futuro.- He dicho con seriedad.- Pero estoy seguro que si estamos juntos, todo irá bien.

- ¡Eso ha sido profundo!.- Ha comentado Ron.- ¡Sí que te ha dado fuerte con ella, tío!

- ¡Harry está enamorado, Harry está enamorado!- Canturrean Dean y Seamus mientras yo me dirijo al cuarto de baño para darme una ducha porque quiero oler bien para Hermione cuando ella vuelva de su guardia.

- ¿Vas a ducharte?- Me pregunta Neville.- ¿A medianoche?

- ¡Se va a acostar con ella, se va acostar con ella!- Siguen canturreando Dean y Seamus, yo estoy empezando a mosquearme.

- ¿En serio?.- Vuelve a preguntarme Neville.- ¿No es un poco pronto?

- Dejadme tranquilo.- Y sin añadir otra cosa, me he metido en el baño y he cerrado la puerta.

Cuando salgo todos están durmiendo, supongo que he tardado más de lo que pensé. Aunque me alegro de que ya no estén despiertos, me estaba cansando del cachondeo que tenían a mi costa.

Paso con cuidado de no pisar nada que haga ruido y me pongo el pijama. El único que me queda bien, me lo regaló Hermione la Navidad pasada. Los otros que tengo son heredados de Dudley así que imaginaros la pinta que tengo. En esos pijamas caben 4 Harrys, con eso lo digo todo.

Estoy pensando que en vez de ir andando a su habitación y arriesgarme a que me pille Filch o su gata, voy a entrar por una de las ventanas. Así será más seguro. Y después de haberme tirado unos cuantos días sin usar la escoba, la tentación es demasiado fuerte. Así que abro silenciosamente una de las ventanas de la habitación masculina y a pesar de que esté nevando, salgo volando al exterior.

Aprovecho para dar un paseo nocturno y cuando paso por la ventana de la Torre de Astronomía me quedo flotando fuera para poder mirar a Hermione.

Está allí con la misma expresión determinada que tiene cada vez que se mete en algo importante para ella.

No sé cuánto tiempo llevo observándola, sólo sé que me estoy helando, así que pongo rumbo a su habitación. Y mientras ella termina su obligación, yo enciendo el fuego y la espero frente a él.

A eso de la una ella abre la puerta. Yo estoy que me caigo de sueño, igual que ella, pues veo el cansancio bajo sus ojos marrones. Pero cansada y todo se acerca hasta mí, me da un beso en los labios más que bonito y entonces agarra mi mano mientras me incorporo y comienzo a caminar con ella hacia la cama.

Una vez que se ha puesto el pijama, nos metemos dentro y nos abrazamos.

Lo único que hacemos esa noche es dormir. ¿Y sabéis qué?. Eso también me resulta hermoso. No sólo porque pueda ser romántico sino porque incluso sin que ella haga nada, puedo notar lo mucho que me quiere. El cómo lo noto es un secreto que me reservo para mí. Lo único que tengo que decir es que ella me ama tanto como yo a ella y además, estoy completamente convencido de lo que dije en el dormitorio masculino hace una hora.

No sé lo que nos deparará el futuro pero estoy seguro que si estamos juntos, todo irá bien.

* * *

Continuará.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

¿Qué, aún estáis suspirando de gusto?. Jijijiijjii. Repito lo que dije en la primera nota de autora, es lo mínimo que se merecían.

La verdad es que escribiendo toda la parte sexual me entraron unos calores…juajuajuajua.

Quería que fuese de buen gusto y que quedase bonito sin perder la sensualidad y picardía de todo el asunto. Si lo conseguí o no, ya me lo diréis en los reviews.

Por cierto, **este cap va especialmente dedicado a Sonia Granger Potter, potter5, meicosr, Tooru Hally Bell Potter, Daphne-Potter, Leonysse Weasley, chocolatito19, oo0sherlin0oo, Siara-Love, Sandrita Granger **y muchas otras personas que son especiales para mí. Un beso muy fuerte para todas ellas.

¡Y ahora picad en el epílogo!. Quizás me ha quedado más cortito que otros caps pero quería hacerlo así. Besos. RAkAoMi. ;-)


	8. Epílogo Y la vida sigue

**Nota de la autora: **Miércoles de julio de 2007.

Éste es el final definitivo del fic. Dedicado especialmente a todas las personas que en sus reviews, votaron por el epílogo y mayormente a mi gran amiga y autora registrada Sonia Granger Potter, pues también me ha aportado más de una sugerencia cada vez que se lo pedí. ¡Un beso enorme para todos/as!. Espero que os guste. ;-). RAkAoMi.

Que sepáis que ya he hecho el último examen de las oposiciones y creo que me ha salido muy bien pero hasta el 16 de julio no sabré las notas. Si subo algún otro fic antes de irme de vacas en Agosto, ya os diré qué pasó conmigo. Muchas gracias por vuestro interés tanto a nivel de fic como con los exámenes. ¡Que disfrutéis la lectura!

* * *

**Epílogo. "Y la vida sigue".**

- Estás preciosa, cariño.- Escucho que me dice mi madre al observarme frente al espejo de cuerpo entero en el que me estoy mirando.- Harry se quedará muerto de asombro cuando te vea.

- Muerto se quedó cuando le dije que iba a ser padre. Si hasta se desmayó y todo. Y eso que ya sabía que podría ocurrir.

- La verdad es que me molesta un poco que no tomaseis precauciones. Por mucho que os dejarais llevar, deberíais haber pensado en las consecuencias.

- Por eso vamos a casarnos antes de acabar el curso. Así los profesores dejarán de mirarnos con mala cara.

- No puedes culparles, Hermione. Su deber es velar por todos los estudiantes. Si ellos no se preocupasen, estarían faltando a vuestro cuidado.

- Ya, pero no tenían por qué machacarnos tanto. Es la primera vez que damos un "mal ejemplo" y yo no lo considero malo cuando todo lo que hicimos fue con mucho amor.

- Si yo estoy de acuerdo contigo, hija, pero tienes que entender su postura.

- La entiendo. ¿Me pones el velo, por favor?

- Por supuesto. Ya está.

- Oh mamá, no llores aún, todavía no he dicho sí quiero.

- Es que estás tan hermosa…

- Gracias.

- Sólo espero que él te haga feliz porque si me entero que te hace desgraciada te juro que no volverá a tener hijos en toda su vida.

- Será mejor que no pregunte cómo le castigarías.

- Cortándole sus partes nobles, por supuesto. Yo no seré bruja, pero sé usar las tijeras divinamente.

- Serás sádica…

- Protectora, que es distinto. No puedes culparme, eres mi única hija…

- Bueno, tú fuiste la única que no querías más hijos.

- Después de ti no, tú representas todo lo que deseé.

- Yo también te quiero, mami.

- Déjame darte un abrazo.

- Si eres capaz con esta barriga…

- Tampoco está tan gorda. La verdad es que casi no se nota. Durante el sexto mes yo me hinché mucho más que tú. Parece que estés sólo de dos. ¿Qué nombre le vais a poner?

- No lo sé.

- Deberías haberte hecho la ecografía cuando te lo sugerí. Así sabrías qué sexo tiene.

- Es que no quiero saberlo. Prefiero que sea una sorpresa.

- ¿Hermione, te falta mucho?.- Escucho que me pregunta tras la puerta.

- No, papá, enseguida salgo.

- ¿Estás segura de que esto es lo que quieres?

- Sí mamá, es lo que más deseo aparte de ser madre.

- Entonces agáchate un poco para que te eche el velo hacia delante.

- ¿Ya?

- Sí.

- Gracias. Mamá… ¿Quieres dejar de llorar?

- Perdona, es que una parte de mí siente que te perderá para siempre.

- Pues esa parte está equivocada. Tampoco voy a mudarme a China. Sólo voy a vivir dos calles más abajo…

- Por eso quiero a Harry. Bien podría haberte llevado a la casa de sus padres o padrino y sin embargo accedió a comprarse otra cerca de nosotros.

- Le dije que si no lo hacía, corría el riesgo de que no me dejaseis casarme con él.

- Eso es mentira. Por supuesto que te habríamos dejado, quitando el hecho de que te dejó embarazada, se nota a leguas que te quiere con locura. Y no podría desear para ti un amor más real y sincero que el que él te profesa.

- Yo también le quiero con locura. Tanto…como para morir por él. Pero no te preocupes, ya no quedan batallas que librar.

- ¡Hermione!

- ¡Ya vamos, David!. Bueno hija, es la hora. ¿Me das la mano?

- Por supuesto.

- Te quiero cariño.- Dice dándome un beso en la frente a través del velo.

- Yo también a ti.

* * *

- Yo les declaro marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia.

Lo hago, y me da igual que nos vea toda esta gente. Quitando a la familia de Ron, el propio Ron y Luna, a la mayoría de los presentes ni los conozco, pero eso no me importa porque sólo tengo ojos para Hermione y lo guapísima que está.

Desde que me dijo que íbamos a ser padres, no puedo dejar de pensar lo afortunado que soy por tenerla conmigo sabiendo como sé que me ama tanto como yo a ella.

- ¡Vivan los novios!

Eso, que vivan muchos años. Sólo espero que mi niña sea feliz con él porque de no ser así…bueno, seguro que salgo en las noticias por asesinar a mi yerno. Ya me estoy imaginando los titulares. "Suegro enloquecido mata a yerno cortándole en pedacitos minúsculos."

Sería lo mínimo que le haría, y nadie puede culparme cuando sólo tengo esa hija. Una que es todo lo que podría desear. Es que es tan y tan única y especial…que estoy seguro de que si hubiésemos tenido más descendencia, no serían comparables a Hermione. Supongo que lo único que intento decir…es que me siento muy orgulloso de mi niña.

Vale, de Harry también. Por lo menos ha hecho lo que debía. Si no llega a casarse con ella después de dejarla embarazada, habría encontrado la forma de entrar en Hogwarts y cargármelo sin necesidad de usar magia. Yo no seré mago pero tengo unas manos estupendas para estrangular.

Después de todo, estuve matando pollos para poder pagarme la carrera de dentista. Qué queréis que os diga, no es que odie a Harry Potter, es sólo que tengo muy alto el sentido de la protección paterna hacia mi única y queridísima hija.

- Felicidades.- Escucho que me dice su padre después de darme un abrazo. Entonces se acerca a mí y añade a uno de mis oídos.- Será mejor que la hagas feliz y la trates bien porque de no ser así… juro que te partiré en pedacitos incapaces de recomponer.

Joder, menuda bienvenida a la familia. Bueno, al menos su madre siempre ha sido más cariñosa. Seguro que ella me felicita mejor.

- Felicidades, cariño.- Sonrío al comprobar que mis suposiciones eran ciertas.

- Gracias, señora Granger.

- Déjame darte un abrazo.

Cuando me agacho hasta su altura, ella se abraza fuerte a mí, más de lo normal. Me está haciendo daño, pero no quiero quejarme. A lo mejor no se ha dado cuenta.

Entonces su voz también susurra en mi oído…

- Si la haces sufrir te cortaré los huevos, lo digo en serio.

Ay mi madre, y yo que pensé que tendría unos padres adoptivos en los padres de Hermione. Bueno, me da igual lo muy mal que les pareciera que la dejase embarazada o si me encuentran poco adecuado para ella o lo que sea para que me digan este tipo de cosas. Les voy a demostrar que están muy equivocados conmigo.

Me separo de mi ahora suegra oficial y digo mirando tanto a ella como a su marido…

- Entiendo que estén molestos por lo del embarazo. Pero no me caso con ella para hacer lo correcto o salvar su honra. Me caso con ella porque la amo. Ella también me ama. Vayan aceptándolo porque no pienso divorciarme de su hija a no ser que ella misma me lo pida. Y sólo para que lo sepan…me han decepcionado profundamente.

Creí que a estas alturas, y después de seis meses sabiendo lo del embarazo, ustedes sabrían de sobras que quiero a Hermione más que a nada en el mundo. Y si lo saben no deberían dudar de que la trataré bien o que sabré hacerla feliz. Puede que no exista un manual para eso, pero pienso poner todo mi empeño en que no pierda la sonrisa jamás.

Si todo eso no es amor, no sé lo que es, pero yo creo que se le acerca bastante.

- Perdónanos, Harry.- Dice el padre de Hermione agarrando una mano de su esposa que me mira con los ojos empañados.- No es que desconfiemos de ti, es sólo que estamos algo preocupados. Y es normal, ella es nuestra única hija. No queremos que sufra. Es sólo eso. Aunque sabemos perfectamente que tú la quieres tanto como ella a ti.

- Porque es cierto.- Añade mi ahora esposa dándome un suave apretón de mano para transmitirme apoyo.- Sé que es normal que os preocupéis por mí, pero no tenéis por qué. En mi vida había sido tan feliz como ahora, de verdad.

- De acuerdo hija, te creemos.- Dice la señora Granger mirándola con ternura.- ¿Nos perdonas, Harry?.- Pregunta mirándome.

- Por supuesto. Después de todo, sois mis suegros.

- Y tus padres políticos también.- Añade el señor Granger.- Si quieres puedes llamarnos "Papá" y "Mamá".

- No gracias, sería un poco extraño para mí. Mis padres estarán muertos, pero son los únicos que he tenido y no me gustaría reemplazarlos por otros.

- No te pedimos eso.- Vuelve a decir la madre de Hermione.- Sólo queremos que sepas que ahora eres parte de la familia y eso te da derecho a tratarnos con la confianza que quieras.

- Gracias.

- Lo siento, tenemos que irnos.- Dice Hermione mirándoles con ansiedad.- El fotógrafo nos está esperando. Nos veremos en el banquete. ¿De acuerdo?

* * *

- Fue un día estupendo.- Escucho que me dice mi esposa a la altura de mis oídos. Pues está refugiada en mi pecho mientras vemos la tele.

- Pensé que me odiarían por dejarte embarazada pero luego descubrí que eso les había encantado. Supongo que es verdad lo que dicen sobre que los niños alegran la vida de todo el mundo.

- Hally desde luego es bastante alegre y juguetona. Me recuerda a ti cuando estabas encogido. Eras traviesísimo.

- Y a ti te encantaba, admítelo.

- Nunca lo he negado. La verdad es que me lo pasé en grande el día que nos bañamos juntos. Disfruté más que cuando me enteré de la expulsión de Malfoy y su encarcelamiento en Azkaban.

- Es lo mínimo que se merecía.

- Estoy de acuerdo con eso.

- Podríamos repetir ese baño...

Dice Harry con sensualidad mientras aparta mi pelo para besarme el cuello.

- Aunque con juegos algo distintos…- susurra con voz sexy.

Él empieza a besarme y me coloca sobre su cuerpo adulto. Uno que se ha vuelto más atractivo con los años. Si hace seis me parecía un monumento ahora digo que es escultural. Dios…¡pero qué bueno está mi marido!

- ¡Mamá, mamá, mamá, mamá!- pronuncia nuestra hija saltando encima mía y haciendo de paso, que su padre abandone las atenciones que tenía conmigo.

- ¿Qué, Hally?

- ¡No te lo vas a creer, he conseguido encontrar la snitch en sólo diez minutos!

- Me lo creo. Después de todo, heredaste todo el talento de tu padre. ¿Recordaste activar el escudo invisible para muggles?

- ¡Por supuesto, me encanta ser bruja y hacer magia!. Aunque lo que más me gustaría sería entrar ahora en Hogwarts.

- Aún te faltan cinco años, nena.

- Bueno, pero seguro que seré una buscadora igual de buena que lo fue papá.

- Aún lo soy.- Digo intentando impresionar a mi hija. Aunque hay pocas cosas que la impresionen. En eso es igual que su madre.

- Pero eres más viejo.- Añade Hally haciéndome burlas. Yo no puedo evitar reírme a carcajadas.

- Oye, que solo tiene 24 años.- Dice Hermione sentándosela en su regazo.- Hay padres mucho mayores que el tuyo.

- Pero no son tan guapos.

- Eso está claro.- Pronuncio regalándole un beso al causante de esta pequeña tan especial. Harry no tarda nada en devolvérmelo.

- ¡Por favor mamá, no empecéis con los besos otra vez. Puaj!

- Dentro de unos años no te parecerán asquerosos.- Pronuncia Harry apartándose de mí y sentando a Hally en sus piernas.- Llegará un día en que te enamorarás mucho de algún chico y entonces querrás darle un montón de besos.

- ¡Yo nunca daré besos a ningún hombre!. Sólo a ti.

Diciendo eso me llena la cara de besos y yo no puedo más que reírme un poco. Es que es tan cariñosa y adorable…en eso también es igualita a Hermione.

- Bueno Hally... ¿Qué tal si practicamos juntos al Quidditch?

- No, gracias. Prefiero seguir sola un rato más. Tú quédate con mamá, seguro que todavía quieres darle besos.

- Pero qué lista eres.- Le digo revolviéndole el pelo. Ella se ríe alegremente y entonces me abraza.

- Te quiero papá.

- Yo también a ti.

- Te quiero mamá.- Pronuncia besando la mejilla de Hermione.

- Y yo a ti, cariño.

Ella le devuelve el beso.

- ¡Me voy a practicar!

Baja de un salto y se marcha con rapidez. Hermione y yo nos miramos sonrientes.

- Menudo elemento hemos creado.- Dice mi esposa volviendo a acomodarse en mi pecho. Yo la escucho acariciándole el pelo.- Es tremenda.

- Sí, pero no la preferiría de otra manera. Es igual de especial y única que su madre.

- En carácter…quizás se parezca algo a mí cuando tenía su edad, pero en físico es idéntica a ti. Con la diferencia de que ella no lleva gafas. Aunque sus ojos y color de pelo son igualitos a los tuyos. Seguro que de mayor tendrá un montón de chicos que le harán la corte.

- Pues diré lo mismo que me dijo tu madre el día que nos casamos. Como no la traten bien, les cortaré los huevos.

- Y yo haré lo que te prometió mi padre. Les partiré en pedacitos muy pequeños incapaces de recomponer.

- Te quiero Hermione.

- Te quiero Harry.

- Y quiero que tengamos otra criatura tan linda como Hally.

- ¡Pero si ya está en camino!

- Te recuerdo que acordamos tener tres.

- Como mucho.

- Para mí son suficientes.

- Vale, buscaremos el tercero cuando nazca el segundo. ¿Te gustaría saber el sexo que tendrán?

- No, prefiero que sea sorpresa como lo fue con Hally.

- A mí también me gustará eso. Me voy.

- ¿Dónde?

- A bañarme. Ya sé que a nuestra hija le encanta la tarta de manzana, pero después de hacer dos hoy, estoy empezando a cogerle asco al olor. Toda yo huelo a dulce, ugh…

- También te daban náuseas los olores dulces cuando estabas embarazada de Hally.

- Pues sí, aunque había uno en concreto que nunca me molestó.

- ¿Cuál?

- El tuyo.

Dice besándome en los labios con mucho cariño.

- No sabía que oliese a dulce.- Le digo acariciando su espalda un poco. Ella se estremece y yo sonrío al verlo.

- No hueles, es que a mí me lo parece la mayoría de las veces porque me resultas lo más dulce y especial que jamás he tenido. A lo mejor por eso te asocio a algo tan rico.

- Tú también estás riquísima.- Añado mordisqueándole suavemente el cuello y los hombros que asoman por las mangas de su camisa veraniega.

- ¡Harry!.- Dice riéndose un poco.- Estate quieto, si Hally vuelve y nos ve así, se burlará de nosotros.

- Entonces es mejor que no nos vea.

- ¿Qué sugieres?

- Que nos peguemos ese baño antes de que vuelva el mini terremoto que tenemos por hija.

- No podemos dejarla sin vigilancia, podría pasarle algo.

- Qué va, tienes asegurado el jardín con un montón de hechizos anti accidentes. Aunque se cayese de la escoba ni siquiera le dolería.

- Es una suerte que aprendiese magia protectora para niños. ¿Eh?

- Yo me alegro más de que tengas otro tipo de magia.

- ¿Cuál?

- Tu amor por mí y tu forma de mostrármelo.

Comienzo a besarla mientras la cojo en brazos como si fuese una princesa. Ella sólo ríe encantada cada vez que me aparto para coger aire.

Cuando estamos cerca de la puerta que da al jardín, la escucho gritarle a Hally…

- ¡Sigue así cariño, lo estás haciendo muy bien!

Nuestra pequeña sonríe y nos guiña un ojo como señal de complicidad. Yo le devuelvo el guiño mientras subo las escaleras en dirección al baño con su madre aún en mis brazos.

Una vez que tenemos el agua jabonosa preparada, nos quitamos todo y nos metemos dentro.

Hermione usa la varita para hacer que la bañera se convierta en una igualita a la que había en el baño de los prefectos. Seguidamente me mira con picardía y me dice…

- Ahora podremos jugar tranquilamente a todo lo que queramos. Por mí como si vuelves a fingir ser un tiburón que quiere morderme como aquella vez. ¿Te acuerdas?

- Cómo iba a olvidarlo. Fue la primera vez que pude hincarte el diente…aunque ahora no quiero hacerlo igual que entonces.

- ¿Y tu propuesta es…?

- Que te pongas cómoda y agarres el borde de la bañera. Te va a hacer falta.

- ¡Pero Harry!.- Pronuncia cuando me echo hacia delante y comienzo a besarla y tocarla por todas partes.

- ¿Mmm?

Es lo único que emite él mientras me demuestra que por más que hayamos pasado seis años casados, me desea igual que el día en que le confesé mi amor.

- Sólo que…¡Te amo!. Oh Dios mío…

Lo que sigue después, no pienso contarlo. Sólo puedo decir que durante un rato, hacemos todas las cosas de mayores que nos da la real gana. Después de todo, somos un matrimonio más que enamorado.

- Te amo Hermione.

Es lo último que pronuncio antes de perderme en un mar de sensaciones gracias a mi esposa.

* * *

Fin.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

Os dije que el epílogo sería muy cortito comparado a otros caps del fic. Pensé que así estaba bien. Cortito, pero con consistencia. Soy consciente de que a todo el mundo no le va a gustar porque cada persona tiene su gusto y su propia forma de ver las cosas.

El nombre de la primogénita Potter Granger, Hally, es en honor a** Tooru Hally Bell Potter**, una lectora y autora registrada que siempre deja reviews súper simpáticos y cálidos que me alegran bastante. Muchas gracias, linda, por estar ahí.

Si alguien se pregunta por el sexo de las dos criaturas que aún no han nacido, diré que son niño y niña. ¿Los nombres?. Max y Liz. Yo creo que suena bien. Por otra parte, así es como se llama la pareja protagonista de Roswell, una serie que siempre me encantó.

Posibles preguntas… ¿Por qué no has sacado alguna escena con Ron?. Porque no me hacía falta. Ya tuvo su parte importante en el cap seis y una pequeña aparición en el siete. ¿Qué ha sido de él?. Se ha casado con Luna, y sus futuros hijos e hijas irán a Hogwarts junto a los que tendrán nuestro moreno y nuestra castaña favoritos.

Sin más que añadir, me despido de vosotros/as deseando que os haya gustado el epílogo y también agradeciéndoos enormemente, vuestro interés y atención. Lo dije una vez y lo repito. Sin los lectores, los autores no seríamos nada. Gracias de corazón por leernos y hacérnoslo saber. Hasta la próxima historia. RAkAoMi. ;-)


End file.
